


Le taxidermiste

by Angelus19



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Dark Magic, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Musical References, Paraphilias, Rituals, Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 53,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelus19/pseuds/Angelus19
Summary: C'est étrange comment les choses se passent parfois. Il suffit de quatre mots pour qu'une personne curieuse fasse exactement ce que vous attendez d'elle. Ces quatre mots simples ne vous décevront jamais: ne le faites pas.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Kudos: 11





	1. La rencontre

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [El taxidermista](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578035) by [Angelus19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelus19/pseuds/Angelus19). 



Le cerf leva soudain les oreilles pour renifler l’air. Il n’y avait pas d’autre bruit que celui du cours d’eau et le chant timide des oiseaux qui se trouvaient dans les parages. Rien ne semblait suspect. Et pourtant, le cerf était mal à l’aise. Presque comme s’il sentait le présage de la mort dans les buissons.

Soudain, un coup de feu brisa le silence des lieux. Le coup direct dans la jugulaire fût suffisant. L’animal, dans une vaine tentative de fuite, tituba quelques mètres, du sang chaud s’échappant du trou dans sa gorge. Il fléchit les jambes et s’effondra dans l’herbe.

La discrétion était une de mes qualités et je l’avais entretenue afin de réaliser mon passe-temps favori : la chasse au cerf. Être furtif, contrôler sa respiration et être conscient que chaque pulsation de son sang était la clé pour être précis en appuyant sur la gâchette du fusil. Voir cette belle créature se tordre sur le sol, s’étouffer avec son propre sang et me donner un dernier regard implorant, suppliant la bienveillance de son bourreau et être témoin de la vie qui s’échappe de son corps… Dans ces moments-là, je me sentais comme Dieu.

Je rangeai mon fusil de chasse dans son étui, chargeai le corps de l’animal sur mon épaule et rentrai ensuite chez moi, à travers les bois, jusqu’à ma Nouvelle-Orléans natale. Je sentis quelque chose de chaud couler sur mon épaule, traversant le tissu de ma veste. Je souris plus largement. J’étais sûr qu’elle me réprimanderait encore pour avoir taché mon vêtement avec le sang de cet animal.

J’arrivai sur le porche de ma maison et laissais tomber le cerf près de l’entrée. J’étirai mes bras et fit rouler mes épaules. Porter autant de poids de manière régulière m’avait permis de développer ma force et mon endurance au fil des ans. Mais le mal de dos après avoir porté un animal mort pendant si longtemps était toujours bien présent, même avec de l’entraînement.

En entrant dans la maison, une chanson de jazz se jouait à la radio du salon et quelqu'un fredonnait l’air depuis la cuisine. Une merveilleuse odeur de jambalaya empli immédiatement mon nez. Oh, quelle fantastique façon de terminer cette belle journée de congé !

« Oh M. Alastor, c’est bon de v- … » entendis-je depuis la cuisine avant que la personne n’accoure vers moi. 

Elle mit son visage près de mon épaule afin d’examiner ma veste.

« M. Alastor ! Pas encore ! Savez-vous combien de temps il me faut pour retirer le sang séché sans endommager le tissu ? » me cria-t-elle avec indignation.

Charlotte Magne. Ma gouvernante. Elle se massa les tempes en suppliant le ciel de lui accorder plus de patience. Je ne pus m’empêcher de rire un peu de son désespoir. Pour moi, cette veste était complètement remplaçable, mais Charlotte aimait être extrêmement minutieuse dans tout ce qu’elle faisait, et elle mettait beaucoup d’enthousiasme dans son travail.

« Calmez-vous très chère, lui ai-je dis de manière conciliante, posant ma main sur tête comme on aurait caressé un petit chiot. Vous n’avez pas à la laver. J’étais sur le point de changer cette vieille veste. Ne vous en voulez pas de la jeter. »

Ses grands yeux me regardaient avec reproche. Bien que je sois son employeur, et quand bien même j’avais environ dix ans de plus qu’elle, elle me traitait et prenait soin de moi comme si j’avais été son fils.

« Très bien, mais promettez-moi que vous ferez plus attention la prochaine fois, s’il vous plait ! dit-elle, les mains sur les hanches. La situation économique du pays ne nous permet pas de gaspiller des vêtements qui peuvent dire beaucoup plus longtemps, si vous leur accordez une attention adéquate ! Maintenant, donnez-la-moi. Votre bain est chaud et le dîner sera servi dans quinze minutes. »

J’enlevai ma veste pour la lui donner et elle la plia élégamment sur son bras. La porte toujours ouverte dans mon dos lui permis d’entrevoir le corps du cerf étendu sur le porche.

« C’est une belle bête, dit-elle de manière désinvolte, comme si elle commentait la météo.  
— Il était presque insaisissable, dis-je fièrement en regardant les bois majestueux de l’animal. Il m’a fallu plusieurs jours de traque, jusqu’à ce que je l’aie dans le sous-bois ! »

Elle eut un petit rire.

« Je n’ai pas encore décidé si je voulais accrocher sa tête dans le studio ou garder entièrement le corps. Quoi qu’il en soit, nous aurons de la viande pour plusieurs jours.  
— Et ça tombe très bien ! dit-elle en me montrant un morceau de papier sorti de la poche de son tablier. J’ai regardé plusieurs livres de cuisine et j’ai quelques nouvelles recettes pour préparer la venaison ! » dit Charlotte avec enthousiasme.

Sa bonne humeur était contagieuse.

« Pourquoi ne pas essayer la viande dans une sauce au vin rouge ? » me demanda-t-elle.

Mon sourire se fit plus large.

« Ça sera fantastique très chère ! » m’écriais-je.

Je pris sa main pour la faire tourner sur elle-même avant de la faire basculer en arrière, la retenant de mon bras, juste avant que sa tête ne touche le sol.  
Elle me regarda avec surprise. Ses joues naturellement roses devinrent cramoisies et ses mains se crispèrent sur le tissu de ma veste.

« J-Je suis contente que l’idée vous plaise. » dit-elle avec un sourire crispé avant de se redresser rapidement.

Elle glissa l’une de ses courtes mèches blondes derrière son oreille en s’écartant.

« Mais avant de crier victoire, je dois préparer la recette. Pour le moment, ce n’est que sur papier…  
— Je n’ai aucun doute sur le fait que ce sera parfait, dis-je en m’inclinant. Tout ce que vous faites est toujours superbe. »

Elle s’empourpra de plus belle. Je devais admettre qu’il m’amusait parfois de la mettre mal à l’aise volontairement, juste pour observer cet adorable contraste de couleur sur sa peau de porcelaine.

« Vous savez que vous êtes le premier à m’avoir jamais dit ça ? » murmura-t-elle.

Je ris.

« Seuls les imbéciles ne remarqueraient pas votre potentiel, très chère, dis-je en avançant de quelques pas. Très bien, je vais prendre mon bain. L’odeur de la mort ne se marie pas bien avec un bon dîner.  
— Je vous attendrai à table. » dit-elle en refermant la porte de la cuisine derrière elle.

Dans la salle de bain, je remarquai qu’elle avait pris la peine d’ajouter quelques brins de lavande à l’eau chaude. Je souris. Elle avait pris note de mes douleurs musculaires quand j’étais parti ce matin. Elle était véritablement un trésor.

Je suivis les instructions de Charlie, loin de me sentir offensé en dépit du fait qu’elle était ma gouvernante. Cela me libérait des choses auxquelles je n’avais pas envie de penser et je lui obéissais donc régulièrement, sans me plaindre.

Je pénétrai dans la baignoire et me laissai glisser jusqu’à ce que l’eau atteigne mon nez. Je détendis mes muscles crispés. Je pouvais presque sentir l’odeur de sang séché s’échapper de ma peau. J’essayais de me vider la tête tout en me concentrant sur ma respiration. Quel délicieux moment.

Je moussai mon corps. Ces dernières années, le savon était devenu un luxe. Grâce à mon travail d’animateur radio, j’avais pu me le permettre, malgré l’énorme crise économique dont le pays était toujours aux prises. C’était un spectacle à voir, vraiment.

Je me sentais privilégié d’avoir un siège au premier rang, depuis ma fenêtre, à la station de radio. D’ici, je pouvais voir, presque quotidiennement, des hommes, désespérés de leur situation financière, se jeter du dernier étage d’un grand immeuble de l’autre côté de la rue, s’écrasant sur le trottoir et mettant ainsi fin à leur pathétique existence.

Les suicides étaient devenus si réguliers que la plupart des passants évitaient de passer devant la façade de ce bâtiment, de peur qu’un suicidaire ne leur tombe dessus.

Et moi, je m’amusais juste. J’aimais m’installer devant la fenêtre avec mon sandwich à la viande de chevreuil dès que j’entendais l’agitation récurrente des gens dans la rue qui repéraient un homme passé de l’autre côté du garde-corps de la terrasse du toit. Ils attendaient patiemment qu’il se décide enfin à se lancer vers sa fin imminente.

Une fois, trois hommes avaient sauté un même après-midi. Et le corps écrasé de l’un d’eux avait été pleuré longuement par ce qu’il semblait être sa femme et ses sept enfants.  
Tellement d’orphelins !

Je ne pus m’empêcher de sourire en me remémorant ce souvenir.

« M. Alastor ! J’ai laissé des vêtements propres pour vous dans votre chambre ! tonna soudain la voix étouffée de Charlotte dans le couloir qui me fit sortir de mes pensées.  
— Merci mon cœur ! » ai-je répondu.

Je souris quand j’entendis le bruit de ses pas s’évanouir dans le couloir

Charlotte était une bénédiction dans ma vie. Elle gardait la maison, réglée comme une montre suisse. Les repas étaient toujours à l’heure, tout était bien rangé et mes vêtements étaient lavés et repassés quotidiennement. Sa conduite pétillante inondait la maison de sa présence, et sa manie de chanter au rythme des chansons de jazz qui passaient à la radio tout en faisant les tâches ménagères était une habitude que j’appréciais beaucoup chez elle. De plus, elle chantait magnifiquement bien.

J’adorais l’ordre et Charlotte était d’une grande aide. Sa présence me permettait de mieux gérer mon temps libre, surtout quand elle avait commencé à prendre soin de nettoyer le sang des cerfs morts que je ramenais de la chasse, avant de commencer le processus de taxidermie.

J’avais même essayé de lui apprendre à chasser, mais elle n’aimait pas l’idée d’utiliser un fusil.

« Je suis surpris que vous ne vouliez pas apprendre à vous servir d’une arme à feu, très chère, lui avais-je dit à cette occasion. Si j’étais vous, je libérerais tous mes ressentiments accumulés dans mon âme en tirant sur ces pathétiques petits êtres vivants.  
— Euh… Non merci, avait-elle répondu nerveusement en repoussant le fusil que lui je lui offrais. Je préférerais un passe-temps moins violent. »

C’est alors que je lui avais proposé de lui apprendre l’art délicat de la taxidermie, afin de s’occuper durant ses temps libres.

Admirant les résultats de mon propre travail, elle avait insisté pour apprendre à préserver les figures animales dans la mort. Elle s’était émerveillée devant les trophées de bois qui pendaient dans le salon. Et petit à petit, elle avait commencé à attendre avec impatience que je lui ramène les petits animaux que je chassais pour elle, bien que les cerfs m’étaient exclusivement réservés.

Elle était étonnamment douée pour la couture, sa grâce et sa délicatesse lui permettant de refermer au millimètre près la peau morte sur les moules en éponge. Avec dévouement, elle travaillait pour obtenir une figure élégante et soignée de l’animal sur lequel elle œuvrait.

Je me souvins avec tendresse à quel point elle avait été fière de me montrer son premier écureuil terminé, et il était presque parfait ! Je l’avais félicité pour les progrès qu’elle avait fait en si peu de temps, elle était ravie.

Ainsi, ensemble dans ma maison de la Nouvelle-Orléans rurale, nous partagions des moments agréables depuis maintenant deux ans.

Même si la façon dont nous nous étions rencontrés n’était pas à qualifier comme un moment agréable.

Je fermai un instant les yeux pour revivre cet instant dans ma tête.

Le jour où j’avais rencontré Charlotte. Je ne pourrais jamais l’oublier.

  
***

  
C’était un hiver exceptionnellement froid, si froid que la neige était tombée. C’était un spectacle que j’avais rarement connu, compte tenu de l’humidité caractéristique de la Nouvelle-Orléans.

Je n’avais pas pu m’empêcher d’entreprendre ma chasse au cerf dans ce paysage blanc. Imaginer tâcher la pureté de la neige avec du sang chaud et frais faisait dresser mes cheveux d’excitation. J’avais donc pris mon équipement et étais sorti.

À cette période de l’année, les cerfs se réfugiaient à l’abris du froid et ne sortaient qu’en cas de besoin extrême, à la recherche de feuilles ou d’écorces d’arbres. Les glands sur le sol étaient donc l’appât parfait, car très appréciés de ces gracieuses créatures pour leur niveau calorique élevé qui leur permettaient de résister à des températures extrêmes. J’attendis donc parmi les buissons, caché derrière deux chênes entre lesquels j’avais éparpillé une quantité généreuse de glands, sans succès.

J’avais été optimiste en partant aux aurores, espérant chasser rapidement un cerf, considérant que j’avais choisi un endroit très adéquat pour cela. Mais à cette heure de l’après-midi, l’eau dans ma besace était gelée, mes provisions étaient épuisées, mes lunettes étaient de nouveau givrées pour la énième fois de la journée et ma casquette pesait de plus en plus lourd à cause de l’humidité de la neige qu’elle avait accumulée. Je commençais à perdre la sensation dans mes doigts et mes orteils quand je m’étais résigné à rentrer chez moi, déçu de ne pas avoir vu un seul spécimen de la journée.

Mais alors que je mettais mes jumelles dans mon sac, un cri déchirant brisa le silence de la forêt. Je sortis rapidement de ma cachette pour regarder autour de moi. Il ne semblait n’y avoir personne d’autre que moi dans les environs quand j’entendis la même voix crier de nouveau. Et cette fois, j’identifiai d’où provenait ce son. Au loin, une femme totalement dévêtue, courrait à toutes jambes dans la neige.

Je dus me frotter les yeux pour m’assurer que ce n’était pas une illusion, peut être causée après m’être exposé trop longtemps au froid. Mais elle était bien là. C’était comme si Dieu venait de la mettre au monde, courant de manière erratique et regardant désespérément autour d’elle.

Soudain, elle tourna les yeux dans ma direction et dès qu’elle me vit, couru jusqu’à moi pour se jeter dans mes bras en pleurant.

« Seigneur, aidez-moi, je vous en prie ! » cria-t-elle entre ses sanglots, haletant bruyamment, l’air de ses poumons s’échappant en formant de petits nuages de buée.

Elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle ne semblait pas avoir plus de vingt ans et ses longs cheveux blonds étaient collés à son visage, figés par le froid, la sueur et les larmes. Ses lèvres avaient pris des teintes bleutées : elle était clairement en hypothermie. Sa nudité me permis de remarquer de nombreuses ecchymoses sur ses bras et des coups de fouet frais et saignants sur son dos et ses jambes. Le choc de cette rencontre me laissa paralysé pendant quelques secondes.

« Aidez-moi, pitié ! cria-t-elle à nouveau, prise de panique. I-Ils… Ils veulent me souiller ! »

Je levai aussitôt les yeux pour apercevoir ceux qui l’avaient suivie.

Je ne me souviens pas exactement de ce que j’ai pensé d’eux en les voyant. Je sais seulement qu’avant de m’en rendre compte, cette jeune femme s’était cachée derrière moi et j’avais chargé mon fusil en le pointant vers ses trois hommes de couleur qui arrivaient, bâtons et fouets à la main. Leurs vêtements étaient en lambeaux et rapiécés par endroit, peu adaptés aux actuelles conditions climatiques. Ils semblaient fous furieux.

« Hé ! Toi ! Donne-nous cette salope ! cria celui avec le fouet.  
— Je suppose que vous êtes les responsables des blessures de cette jeune femme, n’est-ce pas messieurs ? dis-je calmement en continuant de les viser de mon fusil. Qu’est-ce qu’une charmante dame comme elle pourrait avoir bien fait pour mériter ce genre de traitement ? »

L’homme avec le bâton en bois essaya d’approcher et je tournai alors rapidement mon arme vers lui, le canon pointé vers son cœur.

« Je vous conseille de bien réfléchir à ce que vous faites. La gâchette est très sensible, dis-je sans perdre mon sourire.  
— Arrête ! Ne tire pas ! hurla celui avec le fouet.  
— C’est notre droit ! dit celui avec le bâton sans quitter mon fusil des yeux. Son vieux nous l’a donné en guise de paiement ! »

J’inclinai la tête.

« Et puis-je vous demander qui pourrait offrir une telle créature ? dis-je en haussant un sourcil.  
— Le propriétaire de la ferme cotonnière Magne ! répondit un des hommes. Nous étions ses ouvriers et cet enfoiré nous a maltraité pendant des années. Il a assassiné et violé nos mères, nos sœurs et nos femmes durant tout ce temps. Il a fouetté, mutilé et tué des dizaines de nos frères. Et maintenant qu’il a fait faillite à cause de la crise, il nous a licencié et nous a laissé à la rue !   
— Il a essayé de s’échapper. Mais nous avons pu le rattraper avant qu’il n’embarque sur un bateau direction la France avec sa famille. Et alors que nous étions sur le point de le battre à mort, cette vermine nous a proposé un marché : la vie de sa fille contre la sienne !  
— Même sa mère a accepté l’accord et ils sont partis sur le continent sans se retourner !  
— Nous avons le droit d’utiliser cette fille, nous avons le consentement de sa famille ! Alors maintenant tu nous la rends et tu dégages ! »

La jeune femme sanglotait en tremblant, serrant le dos de ma veste dans son poing. Je l’entendais prier en chuchotant.

« Alors je suppose que vous voulez utiliser cette gracieuse créature pour satisfaire votre besoin d’infliger à autrui le traitement que vous avez subi, dis-je avec compréhension, élargissant mon sourire. La battre, la mutiler et la violer à mort au nom de toute la souffrance que vous avez enduré parait être une justice poétique, si je puis dire. Oui, cela semble juste. »

Je leur fis un salut de gentleman, retirant ma casquette en mimant une révérence alors que la jeune femme derrière moi éclatait de nouveau en sanglot, sans lâcher prise. Les trois hommes m’ont souri, satisfaits de ressentir ma collaboration.

Puis, j’ai tiré sur celui avec le fouet, en plein cœur. Il tomba en arrière, chutant au sol les yeux ouverts, mort sur le coup. Les deux autres n’eurent pas le temps de se remettre du choc que j’abattais déjà celui armé du bâton de bois, visant sa pomme d’Adam. Il tomba à genoux, crachant des quantités de sang par la bouche, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa gorge en essayant de respirer. Finalement, il s’effondra les yeux écarquillés, pris encore de spasmes comme un poisson hors de l’eau avant de s’immobiliser définitivement.

Le troisième, au lieu de tenter de se battre, tenta de s’enfuir mais je parvins à lui tirer une balle dans la nuque. Son corps, ainsi que les reste de son cerveau, furent dispersés sur le sol.

La neige et les glands se tachaient maintenant de sang. Dommage, vraiment. Ces glands, souillés ainsi par du sang humain, ne feraient plus de bons appâts pour les cerfs. Il me faudrait donc trouver un autre lieu de chasse pour la prochaine fois.

Soudain, je sentis ma protégée lâcher ma veste. Elle se tenait toujours là, essayant pathétiquement de couvrir son corps de ses mains, alors qu’elle regardait les trois cadavres d’un air effaré. Elle semblait encore plus pâle qu’elle ne l’était déjà avant et n’avait de cesse de trembler violemment.

« M-Monsieur, s’il vous plaît… dit-elle dans un murmure paniqué alors que je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens.  
— Tout va bien ma chère, répondis-je en souriant. Je ne vais pas vous tuer. »

Elle n’en semblait pas convaincue, mais ne tenta pas de fuir pour autant. Peut-être le froid avait-il commencé à la transformer en statue de glace.

C’est alors que je pris de nouveau conscience de sa nudité. Je me retournai vivement pour cacher mon inconfort face à l’exposition scandaleuse de ses nobles parties. J’enlevai rapidement mon manteau et le mis autour de ses épaules. Pour mon plus grand soulagement, elle faisait une bonne tête de moins que moi et le vêtement, une fois en place, lui faisait comme une robe.

« Merci, murmura-t-elle en claquant des dents.  
— Venez par ici ma chère, ai-je dis. Vous avez besoin d’un peu de chaleur. »

J’ai aussitôt repassé mon fusil dans mon dos avant de la prendre dans mes bras. Elle n’a même pas daigné s’en plaindre.

« Merci, merci, merci… » répéta-t-elle en se blottissant contre ma poitrine.

Elle était si légère.  
Sur le chemin du retour, je ne pus m’empêcher de penser à l’étrange situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. J’étais venu ici avec l’intention de chasser un cerf, et je rentrais maintenant chez moi, sans cerf, avec une jeune femme souffrant d’hypothermie, après avoir tué trois hommes. C’était une journée surprenante, c’était le moins qu’on puisse dire.

« Parlons un peu très chère, lui ai-je dit joyeusement. Cela n’aura servi à rien de tuer ces hommes si vous mourrez de froid dans mes bras. »

Mon rire résonna tout autour de nous, dans le vide du paysage.

« Je suis Alastor. Ravi de vous rencontrer, mon cœur, c’est un plaisir ! Puis-je vous demander votre nom ?  
— Charlotte Magne, arriva-t-elle à murmurer en rassemblant ses forces.  
— C’est un joli nom. Très approprié, vraiment.   
— Je le déteste, il est trop lourd à porter pour moi, déclara-t-elle de sa voix étouffée par ma veste.  
— « Le guerrier », soufflais-je en faisant rouler le mot sur ma langue. Si vous me permettez, vous honorez la grandeur de ce nom. Aujourd’hui, vous vous êtes battue pour rester en vie et vous avez presque réussi. »

Je me mis à rire alors qu’elle restait silencieuse.  
Nous avons rapidement atteint ma maison et je l’installai tout de suite devant la cheminée. J’allumai le feu avant d’atteindre le placard pour trouver des couvertures et une de mes chemises de nuit pour la couvrir.

« Avez-vous faim ? » demandais-je en lui faisant un clin d’œil.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi avant de hocher la tête d’un air penaud.

Je me dirigeai alors vers la cuisine pour préparer une recette rapide de gombo. En l’absence de chevreuil, les crevettes étaient un excellent substitut.

Un après-midi entier devant le feu avait suffi pour que les joues de cette jeune femme retrouvent leur couleur. Et je pouvais même dire qu’elle se sentait bien après avoir mangé le quatrième bol de gombo que j’avais préparé pour elle, avec la recette fournie par ma mère.

Cependant, il a fallu beaucoup plus de temps que prévu pour qu’elle me laisse approcher des blessures dans son dos. Après de nombreux refus, elle ne put plus cacher à quel point elle souffrait et accepta finalement de me laisser l’aider. Elle ôta sa chemise et me tourna le dos, le visage rouge.

Je pus alors me rendre compte à quel point ces hommes s’étaient acharnés sur elle. La peau sur ses omoplates était tranchée par de profondes estafilades, si grande que la chair pendait de part et d’autre de la plaie. Nous sommes restés silencieux de longues minutes. Puis je me mis à recoudre les blessures qui méritaient des points de suture avant de soigner les autres ecchymoses. Malgré sa douleur évidente, elle se plaignait à peine. Son esprit semblait errer ailleurs.

« C’est fait, lui dis-je alors que je finissais de recoudre la dernière blessure. Vous guérirez vite et retrouverez un dos décent en rien de temps, vous verrez.  
— Je vous remercie. » souffla-t-elle à voix basse.

Je pesai mes prochains mots.

« Au fait, ils ne vous ont pas… »  
— Non ! Pour l’amour de Dieu, non ! a-t-elle crié, le visage cramoisi. Je suis toujours chaste, Monsieur ! J’ai réussi à m’échapper quand ils étaient en train de retirer leur salopette…   
— Vêtements bénis ! » dis-je en souriant.

Je récupérai un bol d’eau et un chiffon pour nettoyer le sang séché sur sa peau.

« Alors… murmurais-je en continuant mes soins. Que comptez-vous faire maintenant ? »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle regarda longuement le sol, de grosses larmes de désarroi perlant à ses yeux.

« Je ne sais pas, déclara Charlotte. Mon oncle et ma tante m’ont abandonné et ont fui en France. Si je repars maintenant, les anciens ouvriers de la plantation me reconnaitront probablement et essaieront de me faire les mêmes choses que ces hommes.  
— Je croyais que c’était vos parents qui vous avaient offert à ces rustres, dis-je en haussant un sourcil, sans perdre mon sourire.  
— Mes parents m’aimaient. »

Elle essuya son nez, tentant de retenir ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues.

« Ces gens n’étaient pas mes parents, a-t-elle déclaré. Mes parents sont morts il y a huit ans dans un accident de voiture. Ils ont perdu le contrôle et sont tombés dans un ravin. L’impact a été si violent que ma mère est morte sur le coup. Mon père a passé plusieurs jours à l’hôpital mais ses blessures étaient trop graves. »

Je retirai soigneusement le sang qui restait au bord de l’une de ses plus grosses blessures.

« Je crois avoir entendu parler de cet accident, il y a quelques années, murmurais-je. La voiture a dévalé la pente, du côté de la route du nord, n’est-ce pas ? »

Elle acquiesça en essuyant ses larmes du revers de sa main.

« Mon oncle Miguel Magne était le frère ainé de mon père. Lui et sa femme avaient été nommés pour prendre soin de la plantation jusqu’à ce que je sois en âge de me marier et d’hériter, selon les instructions de l’avocat qui était en charge du testament de papa. Mais la crise nous a complètement ruiné avant que cela n’arrive.  
— Avant que vous puissiez vous marier ou avant que vous puissiez hériter ?  
— Les deux, souffla-t-elle avec un sourire sombre. Mais cela n’a pas d’importance. Vu la façon dont ils m’ont traité et laissé aux mains de ces brutes, je suis maintenant sûre qu’ils n’ont jamais eu l’intention de me donner mon héritage. Et dans tous les cas, un accident ou un aller simple pour l’étranger leur aurait suffi pour se débarrasser de moi avant que je ne me marie. »

Je refermai la trousse à pharmacie puis me relevai.

« En fait, il aurait sans doute mieux valu que je meure aujourd’hui. » dit-elle avant que sa voix ne se brise en un sanglot.

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même en pleurant. Je m’appuyai contre le mur en le regardant, croisant mes bras.

« Eh bien, votre situation est presque identique à celle d’un mort si vous voulez mon avis, déclarais-je avec aisance. Nue, pâle, gelée, sans le sou et à la merci de celui qui aura pitié de votre peau. »

Elle se renfrogna en repassant sa chemise de nuit et je ris devant son geste indigné.

« Je pense avoir un accord qui puisse vous convenir. » dis-je en m’agenouillant devant elle.

Elle releva aussitôt les yeux vers moi, pleine d’espérances. 

« Vous pouvez rester ici, si vous le souhaitez, dis-je en souriant de manière complice. Vous n’aurez qu’à vous occuper du ménage, de la nourriture et, fondamentalement, de tous les petits détails qui se rapportent à la tenue d’une maison. Je suis un homme occupé, et j’ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m’aider dans ce que je ne peux pas faire. »

Sa bouche s’ouvrit légèrement, choquée.

« Vous voulez que je sois… votre esclave ?  
— Ce n’est pas l’idée, dis-je en affichant un sourire qui laissait apercevoir mes dents. Vous seriez plus comme… ma femme de chambre, ma gouvernante. Je veillerai à ce que vous ne manquiez ni de nourriture ni d’abri. Je peux même vous donner un salaire pour vos besoins personnels. »

Je pris le fusil posé contre le fauteuil et me penchais dessus, m’appuyant sur le canon comme s’il avait été une canne.

« Et plus important encore, mon ami et moi pourrons vous protéger. Vous voyez, tout le monde y gagne ! »

Elle semblait hésiter, se mordant la lèvre inférieure en réfléchissant à ma proposition.

« Vous ne me ferez pas de mal, n’est-ce pas Monsieur ? » demanda-t-elle prudemment.

Je ne pus m’empêcher de rire.

« Ma chère, si j’avais voulu vous blesser… Ce serait déjà chose faite. »

Cette réponse sembla la satisfaire même si son doute était encore clairement palpable.

« Très chère, envisagez-vous sérieusement de refuser mon offre dans votre état actuel ? dis-je en plissant les yeux, amusé.  
— Non ! a-t-elle soudain crié. Je veux dire… Vous êtes très généreux, mais je ne sais rien du travail d’une gouvernante…  
— Vous avez toujours eu du personnel chez vous, n’est-ce pas ?  
— Eh bien, techniquement c’est vrai, mais…, murmura-t-elle avec un froncement de sourcils.  
— Splendide ! Vous savez comment une gouvernante doit se comporter devant son employeur ! Pour le reste, vous apprendrez au fur et à mesure, dis-je avec un mouvement de main. Je vais vous apprendre à cuisiner, nettoyer et repasser mes vêtements comme je l’aime. J’aime les nouveaux défis et votre seul objectif dans la vie sera de me garder heureux. »

Elle resta silencieuse un instant puis prit une profonde inspiration.  
Je supposai qu’elle pensait que c’était sans doute la meilleure option qui s’offrait à elle, les autres se résumant à se prostituer ou à se suicider.

« Bon très bien, je suis d’accord, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire déterminé.  
— Alors, marché conclu ? » dis-je en tendant ma main vers elle.

Il y eut un instant de doute dans ses yeux mais il se dissipa presqu’aussitôt et elle prit fermement ma main que je secouai alors pour conclure l’affaire.

« Fantastique ! me suis-je alors exclamé. Nous verrons les détails demain. Il est maintenant temps de vous reposer pour reprendre des forces. La chambre d’hôtes est désormais la vôtre. On se lève à 5h30 ! »

Elle me regarda avec un petit sourire avant de recommencer à pleurer. Je lui tendis le mouchoir de ma chemise qu’elle récupéra pour sécher son visage.

« Merci, Monsieur Alastor… dit-elle dans un souffle.  
— Ce n’est rien très chère. » lui dis-je en caressant sa tête.

  
***

  
Le son de la cloche annonçant le dîner me tira de mes songes. C’était Charlotte qui m’avertissait que le repas était servi.  
Je souris. Mieux valait ne pas la faire attendre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enfin en français !  
> J’espère que vous pourrez mieux apprécier ma fanfic « El taxidermista » pour ceux qui l’ont lu en espagnol :  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578035/chapters/51446338
> 
> Merci à la traductrice française :  
> @ Rimay89
> 
> Et l’artiste pour l’affiche originale :  
> @ yesiktz95
> 
> Couverture originale : https://twitter.com/yesiktz95/status/1251621104877056000?s=20  
> par Yesi Muñoz  
> https://twitter.com/yesiktz95
> 
> Suivez-moi sur Twitter :  
> https://twitter.com/AngelusM19  
> Retrouvez la traductrice française sur Wattpad !
> 
> My twitter:  
> @ AngelusM19


	2. Quand elle le vit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle a des choses à dire.

  
Je sonnai la cloche du dîner et enlevai le tablier de ma taille pour l’accrocher à la patère dans la cuisine. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers la radio pour changer la station et une musique de jazz résonna bientôt dans la pièce. La table était déjà mise pour nous deux et le jambalaya mijotait.

En dépit du fait que j’étais sa gouvernante, M. Alastor avait insisté, depuis le premier jour, pour que nous partagions la même table. C’était quelque chose que je n’avais jamais vu faire malgré ma riche vie passée. Le personnel de maison mangeait toujours séparément et jamais la même nourriture que nous. Mais M. Alastor appréciait la conversation pendant le dîner, et il lui semblait donc ridicule que nous ne mangions pas ensemble, étant donné nous étions seuls dans la maison, et ainsi nous priver d’agréables échanges autour d’un bon repas.

Grâce à cela, nous avions appris à nous connaître davantage.

M. Alastor était quelqu'un d’extravagant, c’était le moins qu’on puisse dire. Un homme réservé, toujours dans ses pensées, arborant un éternel sourire sur son visage. Il était absolument impossible de savoir ce qu’il ressentait, ou même ce qu’il pensait quand il était à côté de vous.

Il avait une fascination très spéciale pour la chasse et c’était quelque chose auquel j’avais dû m’habituer dès mon premier jour ici. La vaste collection de têtes et de bois de cerfs qui ornait les murs de cette maison avait été intimidante au début. Mais progressivement, j’avais accepté son passe-temps, au point de le féliciter quand il ramenait un animal chassé jusque sur le perron.

J’avais également découvert son travail de présentateur radio, ce qui m’avait agréablement surprise. Le premier jour de mon arrivée, j’étais tellement abasourdie par tout ce qui était en train de m’arriver que j’avais mis longtemps à remarquer que c’était bien sa voix que j’entendais parfois dans la quotidienne « Le démon de la radio ». Dans cette rubrique, il racontait les nouvelles du matin et présentait les plus grands titres de jazz qui accompagnaient la plupart des travailleurs dans leurs tâches quotidiennes.

Je devais avouer que je me complaisais bien dans cette drôle de situation qui était maintenant la mienne. J’écoutais, sans le savoir, M. Alastor durant mes temps libres au Manoir Magne, il y a longtemps. Il me faisait alors rire avec son sens de l’humour si particulier.  
C’était un homme organisé, très intelligent et il ne faisait aucun doute que son sens du spectacle était idéal pour son travail. Mais en dépit du fait qu’il était toujours très expressif, ses vraies pensées restaient toujours de réelles énigmes.

Je me souvins que, lors de ma première semaine de travail, j’avais remarqué qu’il n’y avait qu’une seule et unique photo dans toute la maison. Un vieux cadre posé sur la cheminée où on pouvait distinguer une belle femme à l’air mélancolique avec un enfant. J’avais aisément deviné qu’il s’agissait de M. Alastor et de sa mère.

« Une femme magnifique, avait-il dit. Elle m’a appris tout ce que je sais de la vie et de la cuisine. Je doute que quelqu'un comme elle puisse finir en enfer. »

L’affection et le respect qu’il semblait avoir pour cette femme lorsqu’il parlait d’elle me faisait sentir indigne de porter ses anciens vêtements. Et le moins que je pouvais faire était d’en prendre soin, dans la mesure du possible.

Cette même semaine, je lui avais demandé s’il avait une famille à lui. Après tout, il était normal qu’un homme de son âge ait déjà une femme et des enfants. Mais il s’était alors mis à rire d’un air moqueur.

« Oh non non non. Des enfants ? Jamais, ma chère, avait-il répondu.  
– Oh… Alors, prévoyez-vous d’épouser quelqu'un bientôt ? »

Il avait de nouveau éclaté de rire et m’avait ensuite doucement caressé la tête.

« Comme vous êtes drôle très chère. » avait-il murmuré avant de quitter les lieux, mettant ainsi fin à la conversation.

Je soupirai en me remémorant ce souvenir avant de regarder vers l’escalier. Il devait toujours être en train de s’habiller.

Je retournai dans la cuisine pour éteindre le feu sous la marmite et soulevai le couvercle. Une magnifique odeur de jambalaya embauma toute la pièce et je me mis à sourire. J’étai sûre que le repas allait être très bon. Mes compétences culinaires s’amélioraient de jour en jour et M. Alastor était mon meilleur critique.

Il m’avait appris à cuisine avec beaucoup de patience. Il maniait le couteau à steak comme s’il l’avait fait toute sa vie et respectait toujours les portions de chaque ingrédient, savait les températures et les temps de cuisson pour chaque plat. Cela avait été une vraie surprise de découvrir qu’un homme comme lui aimait à ce point cuisiner.

« Positionnez vos doigts de cette façon ma douce, avait-il dit pendant que j’apprenais à couper les carottes. Si vous ne faites pas attention, un morceau de votre doigt risquerait de tomber dans la marmite et il serait dommage de devenir cannibale, n’est-ce pas ? » puis il s’était mis à rire de sa propre blague.

Il semblait satisfait de la rapidité avec laquelle je progressais. J’étais comme son élève, endoctrinée par ses leçons et ses conseils. Il était vraiment content de moi et trouvais même mes échecs extrêmement divertissants. Apparemment, mes gestes de frustration lorsque je me retrouvais face à l’échec l’amusaient beaucoup.

Je mettais tout mon cœur à l’ouvrage. Je voulais me sentir digne de la confiance qu’il m’avait accordé en m’accueillant dans sa maison alors que je ne savais même pas plier un vêtement. Et j’étais vraiment heureuse de sentir son approbation pour mon travail.

Il était très différent des types de patrons qu’étaient mon oncle et ses riches amis. Plus d’une fois, je les avais vu passer leur frustration en battant des serviteurs et des esclaves, alors même qu’ils n’étaient pas la raison de leur colère. Ils me répétaient sans cesse que ces gens étaient de la vermine, et qu’ils ne méritaient rien d’autre que notre mépris dans la vie. Pourtant, je n’avais jamais partagé leur philosophie de vie.  
Elle était trop différente de celle de mon père qui, tout en restant exigeant, n’en était jamais arrivé au point de battre le personnel de maison de manière injuste et impitoyable. Il avait toujours donné à chacun ce qu’il méritait et c’était une particularité que lui et M. Alastor semblaient avoir en commun.

M. Alastor était un homme tolérant et accessible, je l’avais découvert dès le lendemain de mon arrivée, quand j’avais pris une paire de ciseaux dans la cuisine et que j’avais coupé mes cheveux jusqu’à ce qu’ils atteignent mes épaules. C’était maladroit, mais j’avais voulu changer d’apparence pour ne plus être aussi facilement reconnaissable. Au moment où il m’avait vu, M. Alastor n’avait pas perdu son sourire et m’avait simplement complimenté pour mon nouveau style.

Mais c’était aussi un homme aux règles strictes. La première était mon interdiction de le toucher. C’était pourtant quelqu'un de très tactile, envahissant régulièrement mon espace personnel jusqu’à ce que cela soit presque inconfortable, mais j’avais interdiction de l’effleurer sans son expresse autorisation. Les rares fois où nos corps se touchaient accidentellement, il s’esquivait gracieusement et s’éloignait de moi.

La seconde était également une interdiction : celle de ne jamais se rendre dans la petite pièce située derrière son atelier de taxidermie, au sous-sol. C’était une porte au fond de la salle et dans laquelle il entrait toujours seul et passait parfois de longues heures.   
À ces occasions, il me prévenait de son retour tardif du travail, me saluait à peine en rentrant et se rendait ensuite dans cette pièce pour n’en ressortir que le lendemain. Je pouvais alors remarquer son visage épuisé, creusé de cernes, qui n’entachait pourtant en rien sa bonne humeur, toujours charmant et aussi vif qu’après un long sommeil réparateur.

Et enfin, la troisième, la plus importante, était celle de ne jamais poser de questions. Si mes interrogations étaient insignifiantes, il me répondait patiemment jusqu’à ce que je sois satisfaite de sa réponse. Mais s’il ne clarifiait jamais son propos après une question posée, mieux valait ne pas insister et ne jamais la reposer.

En conclusion, en suivant ces trois règles, ma vie à ses côtés était fantastique.

M. Alastor semblait également apprécier ma compagnie et j’avais eu beaucoup d’occasions de lui parler de moi lors de nos dîners en tête-à-tête. Il s’était particulièrement intéressé à mon passé et par le genre de vie que je menais avant notre rencontre. Je lui avais alors raconté que mon quotidien se résumait essentiellement à mes cours à la maison, mes cours de chant et de piano, les « tea-parties » et quelques voyages en Europe. J’avais également parlé des spectacles auxquels j’avais pu assister lorsque j’étais à Broadway et à quel point je rêvais de devenir chanteuse. Il était ravi que je sois quelqu'un de lettré et plus d’une fois nous avions parlé de livres et de musique, parfois jusqu’à tard dans la nuit.

« Regardez l’heure ! s’était-il écrié ce soir-là. Je ne peux pas croire qu’il soit déjà minuit ! Que le temps passe vite quand on s’amuse ! »

Ainsi était notre quotidien et nous étions devenu presque comme des amis, et plus tellement un patron et son employée.

Le bruit de ses pas dans les escaliers me sortit de mes pensées. Je levai les yeux vers l’entrée de la pièce et je le vis, habillé, souriant et les cheveux quelque peu humides.

M. Alastor tira gracieusement la chaise au bout de la table puis s’assit en fredonnant.

« Propre comme un sou neuf ! s’exclama-t-il en me regardant. Merci pour les brins de lavande dans le bain, ils font des miracles pour mes pauvres épaules. »

Je lui souris en lui servant une copieuse assiette de jambalaya. Il enroula ensuite sa serviette autour de son cou et attendit patiemment que je m’installe à ses côtés avec mon assiette.

« Bon appétit ! dit-il joyeusement avant d’engouffrer une grosse cuillérée de ragoût dans sa bouche. Splendide ! Mes félicitations ma chère. » murmura-t-il en se penchant vers moi.

Mon cœur rata un battement et je sentis le rose mon monter soudainement aux joues.

« Vraiment ? Je suis contente que vous aimiez, dis-je en souriant. Demain nous nous levons tôt, il était donc interdit de terminer ce dimanche sans un bon repas. »

Il se mit à rire.

« Très juste très chère. » murmura-t-il en continuant de manger.

Je portais à mon tour ma cuillère à ma bouche. C’était effectivement très bon, en toute modestie. La station de radio stoppa soudain la douce musique de jazz et un flash d’information vint aussitôt la remplacer.

« Nous interrompons notre programme pour signaler que la police vient de trouver deux cadavres, au nord de la ville. Les victimes sont Richard Liemond, 45 ans, et Theodore Johnson, 52 ans. Ces deux hommes étaient connus pour avoir battu à mort un jeune homme de 17 ans avant d’abuser de sa fiancée, le 22 mai dernier. Les autorités nous ont appris que leur meurtre remontait probablement à au moins une semaine, compte tenu de l’état de décomposition avancé de leurs corps.  
Tout indique qu’il s’agit d’une nouvelle œuvre du meurtrier « The Vigilante ». Selon les rapports, les cadavres ont été retrouvés sans leurs yeux, leur cœur, leurs ongles et leurs lèvres auraient été cousues entre elles avec du fil de couture, ce qui est la marque claire de The Vigilante. Nous continuerons de vous transmettre les informations. En attendant, nous reprenons le fil de notre programme musical avec le meilleur de Louis Armstrong ! ».

Les trompettes d’Armstrong se mirent aussitôt à jouer une mélodie joyeuse alors que le bulletin d’information s’achevait.

« J’espère avoir plus de détails sur cette affaire demain, pour ma rubrique actualité, déclara nonchalamment M. Alastor. C’est vraiment intriguant. »

Je soupirai en regardant mon assiette.

« C’est assez effrayant de savoir qu’un meurtrier se balade librement dans nos rues… ai-je dit. Depuis qu’ils ont annoncé que c’était un tueur en série, je ferme la porte de devant à double tour, même en journée. »  
— Vous n’avez pas à vous inquiéter ma chère, dit M. Alastor en agitant la main, rejetant ma dernière réflexion. The Vigilante n’attaque que les criminels. C’est n’est pas pour rien qu’il a gagné ce surnom populaire, « le justicier ».  
— Je sais, mais promettez-moi que vous resterez prudent dans les rues, M. Alastor, ai-je supplié, inquiète. Les attaques ne semblent avoir ni lieux ni heure précise. Dès que l’occasion se présente, ce meurtrier attaque. Ce serait dangereux pour vous de croiser son chemin s’il décidait de s’attaquer à quelqu'un qui ne rentrerait pas dans son « code d’éthique », comme ils disent. »

Il renifla, amusé.

« Je vous promets de faire attention. »

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule en disant cela, sûrement pour me rassurer. Je lui adressai un petit sourire.

« Au fait, je voulais vous parler de quelque chose, dit-il en coupant un morceau de pain. Mimzy m’a dit qu’elle souhaitait changer le piano qu’elle possède chez elle.  
— Je suis heureuse d’apprendre que Miss Mimzy se porte bien malgré la crise, répondis-je avec un hochement de tête.  
— Vous ne devriez pas vous inquiéter pour elle, ma chère. Les gens sont toujours prêts à payer pour du sexe et du divertissement quand ils s’ennuient de leur vie monotone, même lorsqu’ils n’ont plus rien. Son affaire n’est pas près de s’écrouler de sitôt. » dit-il simplement. 

Je rougis en pensant à l’établissement en question. Miss Mimzy tenait un music-hall. Chants, danses chorégraphiées, bonne nourriture, alcool et rires était le quotidien là-bas. C’était un bel endroit dans lequel j’avais eu l’occasion de me rendre au côté de M. Alastor lorsqu’il s’y rendait pour recevoir son dû du mois. Il était un des investisseurs de l’affaire de Miss Mimzy et aimait veiller personnellement au bon déroulement des choses.

Pendant la journée, c’était un endroit véritablement magique. À plusieurs reprises, nous avions eu l’occasion de rester pour voir une partie du spectacle qui s’y jouait, une fois la paperasse avec Miss Mimzy terminée.

Mais durant la nuit, tout changeait. Une fois les numéros artistiques terminés, la plupart des danseuses présentes se prostituaient. Elles couchaient avec les clients qui avaient profité de leurs performances, espérant obtenir des gains en plus avec ce service supplémentaire. Mais d’après ce que j’avais entendu de M. Alastor lui-même, les danseuses ne faisaient qu’endormir ces hommes en les faisant boire excessivement quand elle n’avait pas envie d’aller plus loin ou que la tête du client ne leur revenait tout simplement pas.   
Elles ne manquaient pas de voler leur argent une fois qu’ils étaient dans les vapes, mettant ensuite en place un scénario afin de faire croire au malheureux qui émergeait à peine qu’ils avaient réellement passés un moment intime mais qu’il ne se souvenait de rien à cause de la boisson. Pour prouver leurs dires, il leur arrivait fréquemment de laisser leurs sous-vêtements dans la poche de leur veste et une marque de rouge à lèvre sur le col de leur chemise, leur demandant de revenir bientôt, envieuses de nouvelle nuit comme celle qu’ils venaient de passer.

« Revenons à ce qui nous intéresse, dit soudain M. Alastor. J’ai demandé à Mimzy si je pouvais essayer ce piano dont elle pensait se débarrasser, pour voir si nous pourrions le garder ici.  
— UN PIANO ?! VRAIMENT ?! » ai-je crié d’excitation, me levant d’un bond.

L’embarras vint immédiatement tinter mes joues et je me rassis avec un sourire crispé.

« Excusez-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris, je m’excusai à vous basse.  
— J’aime votre enthousiasme » dit-il calmement, posant sa main sur mon menton avant de relever mon visage pour me regarder.

Je pinçai mes lèvres et reportai ensuite mon attention sur mon assiette. Ses gestes subtils mais puissants avaient le don de me bouleverser jusqu’au tréfond de mon âme.

« Nous irons la voir demain, continua-t-il comme si de rien n’était. Je sais à quel point pouvoir jouer du piano vous manque, c’est pourquoi je souhaiterais que vous veniez demain, pour l’examiner avec moi. »

J’acquiesçai énergiquement.

« Je serai ravie de vous accompagner ! » dis-je en souriant.

Le repas se poursuivit tranquillement jusqu’à ce qu’une réflexion que je ne pus retenir ne brise le silence.

« Ce ne sera pas facile d’atteindre cette partie de la forêt avec un piano… » ai-je murmurer à voix haute.

La maison de M. Alastor était cachée dans les bois et il fallait environ une demi-heure de marche pour atteindre la ville. Habituellement, c’était une randonnée agréable, sauf en hiver, quand la pluie rendait les chemins boueux et glissants.

« C’est le travail des livreurs. Et c’est un prix juste, compte tenu que c’est un cadeau pour vous ma chère. » déclara-t-il simplement.

L’impact qu’eurent ses paroles sur moi me figea un instant. Avait-il vraiment pensé au piano pour moi ?

« Mais… ! Je ne peux pas accepter ça ! » bégayai-je.

Il se mit à rire.

« Trésor, vous méritez d’être gâtée de temps en temps. »

Je ne savais pas si je devais rire ou pleurer. Je voulais le serrer dans mes bras, mais je savais qu’il n’aimerait pas ça. Je ne pus me retenir de sautiller légèrement sur ma chaise en massant mes joues roses, ravie.

« Je ne peux pas le croire ! Je pourrai jouer de nouveau ! C’est comme dans un rêve ! Merci beaucoup M. Alastor ! ai-je crié avec un rire.  
— Je suis content que cela vous fasse plaisir, dit-il d’un sourire satisfait, prenant une nouvelle cuillérée de son assiette. J’espère que vous pourrez me ravir des morceaux que vous connaissez. Cela va bien faire deux ans que vous êtes arrivé ici, il me semblait juste de célébrer l’évènement. »

Deux ans déjà. J’étais profondément émue qu’il se souvienne de cela.

« Voulez-vous que je prépare la venaison d’aujourd’hui pour le dîner de demain ? Je préparerai une nouvelle recette, je vous promets que ce sera fabuleux !  
— Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, très chère. Je serais plutôt ravi que vous acceptiez de m’accompagner pour manger au restaurant, en ville. » souffla-t-il en joignant ses mains tout en me regardant.

C’en était trop. J’essayai de bégayer des mots, mêlés de remerciements et de refus formulés poliment, tout cela formant un amalgame de paroles incompréhensibles et absurdes.

« Est-ce un oui ou un non ? » demanda-t-il, amusé.

Je finis par me mordre la lèvre avant d’hocher la tête avec ferveur.

« Excellent ! Je viendrai vous chercher à cinq heures. »

Mon cœur s’était gonflé d’excitation et le reste du dîner se déroula entre rires et conversations agréables à propos d’une nouvelle pièce qui était sur le point de sortir au théâtre.

« Eh bien, c’était un merveilleux dîner, comme toujours, dit-il en se levant gracieusement. Mais il est temps d’aller dormir.  
— Merci beaucoup Monsieur, répondis-je joyeusement. Passez une bonne nuit.  
— Je vous souhaite de beaux rêves, jusqu’à 17h ! » rit-il avant de disparaître derrière la porte de la cuisine.

Je me mis à soupirer. Parfois, je me demandais si les espoirs que je couvais dans mon cœur n’était pas un peu trop naïfs.

Je lavai la vaisselle sale et me dirigeai ensuite vers ma chambre.

Une fois dans mon lit, je sortis mon dernier secret de sous mon oreiller : la veste tachée de sang de M. Alastor, celle qu’il m’avait demandé de jeter. Mais quelque chose qui enivrait de son parfum était si difficile à jeter que je l’avais cachée dans ma chambre alors qu’il était parti prendre son bain.

Je serrai la veste dans mes bras et pris une profonde inspiration, enfonçant mon visage dans la doublure intérieure. M’imaginer dormir à ses côtés était devenue une image récurrente ces derniers temps, et avoir son parfum tout autour de moi alors que la pièce était plongée dans le noir me donnait des idées et des envies indignes d’une jeune femme.

Au fond de moi, je me disais que j’aurai dû avoir honte de m’exciter ainsi, comme une adolescente alors que j’avais déjà vingt-trois ans. Mais finalement, je m’en fichais. Personne d’autre que moi ne saurait jamais cela.

Je m’installai, la tête sur la veste de M. Alastor. Et alors que je me sentis glisser dans le monde des rêves, je repérai soudain une énorme ombre qui semblait me regarder avec des yeux brillants depuis le mur en face de mon lit. Je me redressai pour mieux voir, mais l’ombre avait disparue. Haussant un sourcil, je me réinstallai.  
Mon imagination sans doute.

Enfin, je m’endormis avec un sourire et le parfum de mon bien-aimé M. Alastor chatouillant mon nez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texte original : « El taxidermista » :  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578035/chapters/51446338
> 
> La traductrice française tient à préciser que le choix de laisser le nom « The Vigilante » pour le meurtrier est tout à fait volontaire. L’histoire se passant à la Nouvelle-Orléans, Charlotte, Alastor et tous les autres personnages sont censés s’exprimer en anglais !
> 
> Merci à la traductrice française :  
> @ Rimay89
> 
> Et l’artiste pour l’affiche originale :  
> @ yesiktz95
> 
> Couverture originale : https://twitter.com/yesiktz95/status/1251621104877056000?s=20  
> par Yesi Muñoz  
> https://twitter.com/yesiktz95
> 
> Suivez-moi sur Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/AngelusM19  
> Retrouvez la traductrice française sur Wattpad !
> 
> My twitter:  
> @ AngelusM19


	3. Faites de beaux rêves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une simple rencontre nocturne peut parfois donner un petit coup de pouce dans la bonne direction.

  
Le son particulier de pas sur le vieux plancher de bois me fit ouvrir les yeux. La pièce était encore plongée dans l’obscurité nocturne et l’heure du réveil était encore loin.

Étrange.

Je mis mes lunettes, posées sur ma table de nuit, et attrapait mon fusil de chasse posé à côté de mon lit en souriant. S’il s’agissait d’un cambrioleur, il était plutôt mal tombé.

« Allons bon, ai-je pensé. Ça en fera un de plus en enfer. »

Très prudemment, je m’approchai de la porte et l’entrouvris à peine. Je dû cligner plusieurs fois des yeux avant de m’habitué à l’obscurité du couloir.

C’est alors que je la reconnus. C’était elle. La clarté de sa peau et de ses cheveux la trahissait malgré la pénombre de la nuit. Charlotte se tenait au milieu du couloir, les pieds nus et en chemise de nuit. Elle ne semblait pas dérangée par le froid que cette nuit d’hiver avait apporté dans la maison.

J’inclinai la tête. C’était une vision surprenante, mais j’étais soulagé qu’il ne s’agisse pas d’un voleur. Tuer dans la maison entraînerait nécessairement des effusions de sang inutiles qui condamnerait Charlotte à un grand et épuisant ménage.

Je posai mon fusil contre le mur.

« Dites donc ! Vous êtes bien matinale aujourd’hui ! » m’écriai-je en sortant de ma chambre.

Je m’étais attendu à une réponse instantanée de sa part, accompagnée d’un grand sourire, mais elle ne semblait pas m’avoir entendu.

« Est-ce que quelque chose vous a réveillé ma chère ? » dis-je en m’approchant d’elle.

Elle resta silencieuse. Je me décidai à la contourner pour lui faire face et c’est alors que je puis voir son visage. Son regard était vide, comme si elle fixait un point lointain de l’espace. Son expression était figée et sa respiration était lente. J’agitai ma main devant son visage mais elle ne réagit pas. Elle se balançait doucement, de droite à gauche.

Et soudain je réalisai qu’elle dormait debout.

Je posai ma main sur mon menton avant de me pencher vers elle, l’étudiant un peu plus attentivement. Elle ne broncha pas, ne cligna même pas des yeux, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et semblait toujours pas me voir alors que je n’étais plus qu’à deux centimètres de son visage. Elle semblait frigorifiée.

« Charlotte ? » chuchotais-je en la prenant par les épaules pour la secouer un peu.

Comme si ma voix l’avait tiré de sa torpeur, elle s’effondra soudain sur elle-même et je réussi à rattraper son corps léger avant qu’il ne touche le sol.

Je la retins dans mes bras quelques instants. Elle se mit à couiner doucement, comme si elle dormait encore.

Curieux. Très curieux.

Lentement, elle se mit à remuer et se redressa avant de cligner plusieurs fois des yeux, s’adaptant difficilement à l’obscurité qui nous entourait. Elle bâilla et regarda autour d’elle. Elle semblait désorientée et encore à moitié endormie.

Finalement, nos regards se croisèrent et je lui souris plus largement. Elle ressemblait à une petite proie fragile et sans défense.

« Bonjour Charlotte, ai-je dis en haussant un sourcil amusé devant son expression. Vous devriez retourner vous coucher. Il est vrai que j’aime me lever tôt, mais prendre le petit déjeuner à deux heures du matin ne me semble pas tout à fait approprié.  
— M. Alastor ? souffla-t-elle, confuse, tandis qu’elle tentait de me distinguer dans le noir. Comment est-ce… ? Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?   
— Je l’ignore ma chère, répondis-je simplement en haussant les épaules. Il semble que votre corps ait eu envie de se promener sans votre autorisation. » murmurai-je avant de me mettre à rire.

Elle vit alors que je la tenais toujours fermement dans mes bras. Elle s’agita et se redressa hâtivement. Je pus alors jurer voir ses joues changer de couleur. Elle me regarde longuement, nos corps écrasés par la pénombre du couloir, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées.

« Euh… Est-ce que c’est vraiment en train d’arriver ? dit-elle en inclinant la tête, confuse.  
— Cela n’arrive que si vous pensez que cela arrive pour de vrai. » soufflai-je avec un clin d’œil.

Je lui fis un sourire narquois en me penchant vers elle de manière suggestive.

« Ou aviez-vous peut être l’intention de me rendre une petite visite nocturne, dans ma chambre ? »

Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour interpréter mes paroles.

« Oh. Oh ! sourit-elle, ses yeux s’allumant soudainement. Je vois, je vois. Tout ceci n’est qu’un rêve, c’est ça ? »

Je me mis à rire, mais l’envie d’entrer dans son jeu fut trop forte.

« Vous m’avez eu ma chère ! m’exclamai-je avec un sourire plus large. Je ne suis que le fruit de votre imagination, dis-je en feignant la culpabilité, la main sur ma poitrine. Je serai avec vous jusqu’à ce que votre réveil ne vous tire de votre sommeil. »

Elle soupira de soulagement, passant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Il était évident qu’elle était encore groggy. Mais elle se mit à rire en me regardant.

« Un rêve lucide ! dit-elle en souriant, sans perdre son regard épuisé. Autant en profiter dans ce cas… » murmura-t-elle avec détermination avant de prendre mon visage entre ses mains et de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Le choc me laissa paralysé. Mes yeux s’écarquillèrent de surprise et mon cerveau cessa subitement de fonctionner. Mon adorable gouvernante enfreignait joyeusement l’une de mes règles les plus strictes : celle de ne pas me toucher si je ne voulais pas être touché. Mais elle était là, en train de m’embrasser intensément, les yeux fermés et concentrée sur son plaisir égoïste.  
Les lèvres douces de Charlotte étaient fermement pressées contre les miennes et ses mains refusaient de relâcher leur prise sur mes joues. Son parfum de lavande et de caramel envahit soudain mon nez. Je pouvais l’entendre glousser joyeusement. Je ne me souvenais pas de la dernière fois que j’avais embrassé quelqu'un, si je n’avais jamais embrassé autre chose que la joue et les phalanges de ma mère pour un salut cordial. Et je ne me souvenais pas non plus que ce contact de peau à peau pouvait produire des chatouillements aussi puissants dans l’estomac.

Le baiser dura quelques secondes. Ce n’était rien d’autre que nos bouches l’une contre l’autre, mais ce fut suffisant pour m’assommer l’espace d’un instant.

Soudain, elle s’écarta de moi en repoussant mes épaules. Elle prit une profonde inspiration puis poussa un grand soupir de satisfaction avant de me regarder. Ses yeux rêveurs étaient absolument adorables.

« Incroyable… Je rêvais de faire ça depuis si longtemps ! Je n’avais jamais fait un rêve aussi réel de toute ma vie ! » dit-elle avec les paupières lourdes mais un immense sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres.

Elle arrangea sensuellement le col de sa chemise de nuit avant de poser un nouveau baiser furtif sur mes lèvres. Mes lèvres étaient largement et ridiculement étirées.

« À plus tard chéri… » roucoula-t-elle en me faisant un clin d’œil tout en tapotant le bout de mon nez avec son index.

Elle fit ensuite volte-face et retourna dans sa chambre.

« J’ai tellement froid… » frémit-elle juste avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Je fus soulagé d’être soudain seul dans le couloir et dans le noir, car je sentis mon sourire disparaître. Je dus secouer la tête et passer ma main dans mes cheveux pour retrouver mon calme. Et après un petit silence, je me raclai la gorge.

« Très bien ! Eh bien je ne l’avais pas vu venir celle-là ! » dis-je en écarquillant les yeux et en reprenant mon sourire habituel.

Je fredonnai en retournant dans ma chambre. Dos à la porte, je posai mon pouce sur ma lèvre inférieure avant de me mettre à rire doucement.

Elle était vraiment très intéressante. Elle était pleine de surprises, si gentille et beaucoup trop naïve pour son propre bien. Elle était comme une lumière qui attirait les insectes tels que moi, pouvant la blesser à n’importe quel moment s’ils le souhaitaient. Si j’avais été une autre personne, l’envie de satisfaire de charnels et vils désirs avec une créature aussi indécemment adorable qu’elle n’aurait pas attendu longtemps. Et cela aurait été fort, répété, et indépendant de son consentement.

Mais voir son sourire était une véritable bénédiction. Et elle ne méritait pas un tel traitement. Même si je devais admettre que cette idée m’avait traversé l’esprit plus d’une fois. Deux êtres, seuls dans une maison, loin de toute autre résidence. Personne ne saurait. Personne ne pourrait entendre. Je pouvais la prendre à tout moment, profitant simplement de l’affection sincère qu’elle avait pour moi et j’étais persuadé qu’elle n’opposerait aucune résistance.

Elle était si douce, si pure, si docile, à ma merci. Me suppliant avec ses yeux de proie de m’abandonner à mon instinct de prédateur quand je me coucherai au-dessus d’elle. Pour la traquer. Pour la tâcher…

Peut-être que je…

Je serrai soudain mon avant-bras de ma main, enfonçant mes ongles dans ma peau jusqu’au sang. La douleur me fit retrouver la raison.

Calme. Pas comme ça. Ce n’était pas mon style.

Je dû prendre quelques inspirations profondes pour recentrer mes pensées.

Repensant au début de cette rencontre, le fait que Charlotte soit sujette à ce genre de transe était pour le moins curieux. Je ne me souvenais pas de l’avoir déjà vu marcher dans son sommeil de la sorte. Et elle n’était pas du genre à faire semblant pour en tirer une quelconque satisfaction personnelle. Sa naïveté était vraiment touchante et en tant que menteur professionnel, je pouvais immédiatement repérer un mensonge. Elle était l’âme la plus pure que je n’avais jamais connu.

Le « tic-tac » de mon réveil me tira de mes pensées. Il faudrait mieux y repenser une fois le jour levé et me dirigeai alors vers mon lit.

Quelques heures plus tard, l’alarme de mon réveil me tira de nouveau du sommeil. Les timides rayons de soleil et le chant des oiseaux se faisaient à présent remarquer depuis l’autre côté de ma fenêtre. Je m’étirai puis me levai.

Je me mis à repenser à Charlotte. J’espérai sincèrement que notre rencontre nocturne ne l’avait pas perturbé et n’aurait donc aucune conséquence pour elle.

Je me dirigeai vers mon placard et m’habillai pour ma journée de travail. C’est alors que je remarquai un sac en papier brun que j’avais rangé là quelques jours auparavant. Je me mis à rire. Oh, son visage n’aura pas de prix. Je me précipitai vers la cuisine aussi discrètement que possible.

Le fredonnement de Charlotte, l’odeur du café frais et de pain grillé au beurre posé sur la table m’indiquèrent qu’un nouveau début de semaine avait bel et bien sonné.

J’étais soulagée de la voir si joyeuse. Apparemment, notre entrevue de la nuit dernière n’avait été qu’un simple rêve pour elle.

Je m’appuyai contre l’encadrement de la porte et la regardai sans l’interrompre. Elle me tournait le dos en chantant joyeusement « Ain’t Misbehavin’ » tout en emballant mon déjeuner dans mon sac. Elle semblait de très bonne humeur.

I know for certain  
(Je connais avec certitude)  
The one I love  
(Celui que j’aime)  
I'm through with flirtin'  
(Je suis au-delà du flirt)  
It's just you I'm thinkin' of  
(Je ne pense rien qu’à toi)  
Ain't misbehavin'  
(Je ne me conduis pas mal)  
I'm savin' my love for you  
(Je sauve mon amour pour toi)

Elle referma la boite en métal avant de fouetter l’air avec un torchon et d’essuyer la surface du plan de travail en bougeant ses hanches.

Like Jack Horner  
(Comme Jack Horner)  
In the corner  
(Dans le coin)  
Don't go nowhere  
(Je ne vais nulle part)  
What do I care?  
(Pourquoi devrais-je m’en soucier ?)  
Your kisses are worth waitin' for  
(Tes baisers valent la peine d’attendre)  
Believe me  
(Crois-moi)

Elle se retourna, les yeux fermés, utilisant son poing comme un microphone.

I don't stay out late  
(Je ne reste pas dehors tard)  
Don't care to go  
(Je me fiche de partir)  
I'm home about eight  
(Je suis à la maison vers huit heures)  
Just me and my radio  
(Juste moi et ma radio)  
Ain't misbehavin'  
(Je ne me conduis pas mal)  
I'm savin' my love for youuuu  
(Je sauve mon amour pour toi)

Elle versa deux cafés et se retourna avec l’intention de sonner la cloche pour annoncer le repas. C’est alors qu’elle me vit.

Elle poussa un cri de surprise et je ne pus m’empêcher de rire.

« Avez-vous fait de beaux rêves la nuit dernière ? dis-je en souriant.  
— M. Alastor ! Bonjour ! répondit-elle, mal à l’aise. Euh… Je vous ai réveillé ?  
— Pas vraiment ma chère, soufflai-je amusé. Mais ça ne m’aurait pas vraiment dérangé que ce soit votre douce voix qui me ramène dans le monde des vivants. Bravísimo ! » applaudis-je.

Charlotte se mit à rougir avant d’échapper un rire. Elle mima une révérence espiègle avant de me faire un signe de main.

« S’il vous plait, Monsieur. » murmura-t-elle en me montrant la chaise au bout de la table.

J’obéis volontiers.

« Je commence à me dire que vous apprendre la taxidermie est une perte de temps, avec une voix comme la vôtre, dis-je en ramenant la tasse de café devant moi. J’aurai dû vous obtenir un piano beaucoup plus tôt.  
— Oh non ! Pas du tout ! La taxidermie est quelque chose de facile pour moi, Monsieur, déclara-t-elle en agitant ses mains. Les aiguilles et les fils ont toujours fait partie de ma vie. Depuis le temps où ma nourrice brodait des fleurs et des maisons de campagnes sur son métier à tisser… »

Elle me sourit tristement puis mis trois cuillères à soupe de sucre dans son café. Le sucre était exclusivement à l’usage de Charlotte. Je n’étais pas un grand fan des choses douces, je les préférais amères. Mes yeux se tournèrent vers Charlotte, qui soupira de satisfaction après la première gorgée de café.

« Bien que j’aie toujours des exceptions pour tout. » pensai-je en portant ma tasse à mes lèvres.

« Il fait froid aujourd’hui. » com menta-t-elle en posant sa joue contre la tasse de café, profitant de l’onde de chaleur qui se diffusait sur sa peau.

J’inclinai la tête avec curiosité.

« Je ne trouve pas qu’il fasse vraiment beaucoup plus froid qu’hier, ma chère, dis-je en haussant un sourcil.  
— Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle avec incrédulité tout en se frottant les bras. J’ai l’impression de geler. Je me suis réveillée avec les pieds froids et je n’ai pas réussi à me réchauffer. »

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers le fourneau. Je mis quelques bûches de plus dans les flammes qui brulaient déjà et me rassis.

« Je vais essayer de vous trouver une couverture supplémentaire pour ce soir, acquiesçai-je.  
— Merci beaucoup Monsieur, murmura-t-elle en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de café.  
— J’espère que vous n’attraperez pas froid cet après-midi. N’oubliez pas notre rendez-vous chez Mimzy, puis notre soirée au restaurant. »

Charlotte se mit à sourire.

« Je ne pourrais pas oublier ! répliqua-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Je ferai en sorte de terminer mes tâches tôt aujourd’hui.  
— Magnifique, ai-je dit en prenant un toast. Mais dites-moi trésor, que comptez-vous porter ce soir ? »

Ma question s’abattit sur elle comme un sceau d’eau glacé. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche, une expression paniquée sur le visage. Apparemment, sa tenue était quelque chose dont elle ne s’était pas encore souciée. La plupart des vêtements que portait Charlotte venaient de ma défunte mère. Par chance, elles faisaient à peu près la même taille, ce qui fut un avantage très appréciable compte tenu du fait que Charlotte était arrivée ici totalement nue. Mais chaque vêtement avait au moins dix ans d’ancienneté et ne semblait pas convenir à une femme de son âge, encore moins pour une sortie.

« Je suppose que vous n’y avez pas réfléchi ? » dis-je en posant mon menton sur le dos de ma main.

Charlotte secoua négativement la tête, au bord des larmes.

« Peut-être n’est-ce pas une si bonne idée d’y aller, se découragea-t-elle. C’est un endroit élégant, et j’aurai l’air totalement ridicule à côté de vous.  
— C’est absurde ! » me suis-je écrié un peu plus fort que ce que à quoi je m’attendais, faisant tourner les yeux de Charlotte.

Je me suis éclairci la gorge avant de tourner les yeux vers le sac marron que j’avais laissé dans l’entrée de la cuisine. Elle me suivi du regard, curieuse.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est, Monsieur ? questionna-t-elle.  
— Vous devriez peut-être y jeter un coup d’œil. » répondis-je avec un clin d’œil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texte original : « El taxidermista » :  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578035/chapters/51446338
> 
> La chanson citée dans ce chapitre est « Ain’t Misbehavin’ » chantée par Maxine Sullivan. C’est une version ultérieure à l’originale, mais est plus rythmée :  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pmS-bcT6mSs
> 
> Il faut vraiment l’écouter, c’est un classique des années 30 !
> 
> Merci à la traductrice française :  
> @ Rimay89
> 
> Et l’artiste pour l’affiche originale :  
> @ yesiktz95
> 
> Couverture originale : https://twitter.com/yesiktz95/status/1251621104877056000?s=20  
> par Yesi Muñoz  
> https://twitter.com/yesiktz95
> 
> Suivez-moi sur Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/AngelusM19  
> Retrouvez la traductrice française sur Wattpad !
> 
> My twitter:  
> @ AngelusM19


	4. Points de vue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deux opinions opposées peuvent parfois arriver à un terrain d’entente.

M. Alastor me regardait avec un sourire qui laissait entrevoir toutes ses dents, signe de son impatience. Je me levai et contournai la table pour ramasser le sac en papier brun, posé dans l’entrée de la cuisine. Je l’ouvris et découvris alors une magnifique robe rouge et noire, décolletée en V et avec des manches bouffantes.

« Mais… ? » murmurai-je, incrédule sans pouvoir détacher mon regard de la robe.

Elle était toute neuve, et l’étiquette indiquait, en lettres italiques très travaillées, « Rosie’s Emporium ».

Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Une robe Rosie ? Sous le choc, je continuai mon inspection du sac.

Il renfermait une paire de gants noirs ornées de petits nœuds au niveau des poignets. Il y avait également une belle écharpe en fourrure blanche ainsi qu’un autre paquet violet, fermé d’un ruban, qui contenait de nouveaux sous-vêtements et des bas. Et enfin, au fond du sac, se trouvait une jolie paire de chaussures à talons carrés.

Je me redressai et me retournai pour faire face à M. Alastor, cherchant une explication. Il me regardait, amusé, sa tête posée sur sa main.

« Pourquoi… ? bafouillai-je. C-C’est pour moi… ?  
— Je l’avais initialement gardé pour Noël, mais j’ai pensé que ce soir était une occasion parfaite pour vous l’offrir. » dit-il en mordant dans un toast.

Je gardai le silence, toujours sous le choc.

« Rosie me devait une grande faveur, continua-t-il, comme si de rien n’était. Considérez cela comme un service qu’elle me rend. Bien qu’elle m’ait facturé les accessoires. »

Il sortir quelque chose de sa poche et le posa sur ma table. C’était une paire de boucles d’oreilles en argent, ornée de perles blanches.

L’émotion m’empêchait d’articuler le moindre mot. Je tenais la robe dans mes mains. C’était ma première nouvelle robe depuis des années et je me mis à la serrer dans mes bras.

« Eh bien ? Qu’en pensez-vous ? » demanda M. Alastor en penchant la tête.  
— C’est incroyable ! m’écriai-je, incapable de contenir mon sourire. Vous n’auriez pas dû vous déranger Monsieur… »

Il se mit à rire.

« Chérie, si nous sortons, je ne me permettrai pas de vous ridiculiser parmi ces gens qui seront tirés à quatre épingles, dit-il en mettant du beurre sur son deuxième toast. De plus, le rouge vous va bien et nous serons dans les mêmes teintes de couleur. Rosie a également confectionné un costume pour moi, je dois le récupérer à sa boutique après le travail. »

Je caressai doucement le tissu. Il était lisse et tellement doux. J’étais persuadée de n’avoir jamais rien vu d’aussi beau de toute ma vie. Je la dépliai contre mon corps avant de faire un tour sur moi-même. Le mouvement de la jupe était gracieux, léger.

« Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point je suis heureuse, M. Alastor. » dis-je sans retenir mes émotions.

Il sourit simplement et continua son petit-déjeuner comme si de rien n’était. Je remis soigneusement tous mes présents dans le sac avant de le rejoindre. Je n’arrivais pas à croire que j’allais porter une robe Rosie. Je poursuivis mon petit-déjeuner avec un grand sourire.

Mme Rosie était notre seule connaissance commune, à M. Alastor et moi. Chacune des robes que je portais dans mes années heureuses au manoir Magne étaient de sa confection, spécialement cousues pour moi. C’était une tailleuse formidable. Elle était excentrique, sympathique, appliquée et soignée dans son travail qui était toujours très raffiné. C’était une femme splendide, très grande, et toujours vêtues de costumes qui la couvraient de la tête au pied, un immense chapeau toujours posé sur ses cheveux, même en intérieur.

Rosie était également une amie de M. Alastor. Elle lui fabriquait des costumes sur mesure à l’époque de notre rencontre et, un jour, il m’avait demandé de l’accompagner, afin de donner mes préférences esthétiques pour son nouvel habit de travail. J’y étais allé, excitée de la revoir, comme elle avait été heureuse de me retrouver. Elle avait été surprise d’apprendre que je travaillais désormais en tant que gouvernante, persuadée que j’avais réussi à m’enfuir vers la France au moment de l’effondrement de l’affaire Magne. Mais quand je lui avais raconté mon histoire, elle avait promis de ne rien dire au sujet de mes allées et venues.

En pensant à elle, je ne pus retenir ma question.

« Au fait… Comment se porte Mme Rosie… ? demandai-je prudemment.  
— Pourquoi cette question très chère ? répliqua-t-il en vérifiant l’heure à sa montre de poche.  
— Je veux dire… Par rapport à ce qui est arrivé à M. Franklin, murmurai-je, comme si j’avais peur de réveiller un mort. Est-elle toujours endeuillée ?  
— Oh non trésor, déclara-t-il avec un large sourire. La mort de Franklin est une des meilleures choses qui pouvait lui arriver. »

J’écarquillai les yeux en entendant ces mots. Mme Rosie était veuve depuis maintenant 3 semaines, son mari avait été l’une des dernières victimes de The Vigilante. So corps avait été retrouvé, flottant dans les eaux du port, gonflé par l’eau, sans yeux ni cœur et la bouche cousue. Selon les médias, son foie manquait également, ce qui était une première dans l’histoire des crimes de ce meurtrier.

Je ne pus croire en ce que me disait M. Alastor.

« Mais c’était son mari ! dis-je, scandalisée. Et il a été assassiné ! Comment pourrait-elle ne pas se sentir mal après avoir perdu l’homme de sa vie ?! »

M. Alastor éclata soudain de rire, ce dernier lézardant les murs de la pièce. Il dû se pencher sur le côté, couvrant son visage de sa main, pour tenter d’atténuer l’intensité de son hilarité. Il mit quelques instants avant de pouvoir reprendre son souffle. Je le regardai, les sourcils froncés, indignée.

« Oh ! Comme vous êtes drôle très chère ! murmura-t-il en retirant ses lunettes pour essuyer des larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux avec le revers de sa main. Oh ma douce Charlotte, merci pour ce fou-rire de si bon matin. Votre naïveté est vraiment rafraîchissante.  
— Je ne peux pas vous croire Monsieur, soufflai-je en pinçant mes lèvres. Mme Rosie doit être véritablement peinée pour la perte de son mari.  
— Vous vous trompez ma chère, dit-il en secouant la tête, sans énervement. Rosie a beaucoup de choses qui comptent pour elle dans sa vie et je vous assure que Franklin n’en faisait pas partie.  
— Ce n’est pas possible ! m’écriai-je avec colère. Ils étaient mari et femme ! Ils devaient prendre soin de l’un et de l’autre et s’aimer jusqu’à la fin de leurs jours ! C’est comme cela que ça fonctionne ! »

Je ne pouvais pas croire qu’il en soit autrement, cela paraissait trop invraisemblable. On m’avait toujours dit que le mariage était l’union la plus sainte et la plus forte des déclarations d’amour possibles de faire à son partenaire. Et le fait que Rosie ne soit pas affectée par la mort de son mari me paraissait totalement ridicule.

« Vous ne croyez pas au mariage ? demandai-je, sans réfléchir.  
— Oh, les hommes se marient par épuisement et les femmes par curiosité. La seule chose sur laquelle ils sont d’accord, c’est qu’au fil du temps, ils s’épuisent et se déçoivent, déclara-t-il avec assurance. C’est seulement quand des intérêts financiers sont en jeu que les mariages peuvent durer longtemps. »

M. Alastor n’avait, à ma connaissance, jamais été marié. Mais sa définition de cette union si sacrée me fit soupçonner qu’un de ses proches devait l’avoir influencé dans sa vision des choses.

« Une relation durable repose soit sur la façon dont vous devenez maladivement dépendant de l’autre soit sur votre peur de mourir seul, ajouta-t-il.  
— Vous ne croyez pas en l’amour ? »

M. Alastor renifla.

« L’amour est la conséquence de certaines actions et situations, ma chère. C’est pourquoi je les évite comme la peste, dit-il en plissant les yeux tout en souriant.  
— Papa disait qu’il fallait deux idiots pour voir naître l’amour, soufflai-je, mal à l’aise.  
— Est-ce que je ressemble à un idiot selon vous ? » questionna-t-il avec un sourire plus large.

Je pinçai mes lèvres et secouai négativement la tête, horrifiée. Je pris ensuite précipitamment ma tasse, sans vraiment réfléchir, et la portai à mes lèvres, juste pour faire quelque chose plutôt que de le regarder.

« Mais… Malgré tout ce que vous pensez du mariage, continuai-je, confuse, je ne comprends toujours pas en quoi la relation entre M. Franklin et Mme Rosie manquait d’amour véritable. »

M. Alastor sembla peser ses prochains mots. Il prit une gorgée de café avant de reprendre la parole.

« Avez-vous déjà vu les bras de Rosie ? » demanda-t-il sans quitter sa tasse des yeux.

C’était une question étrange, et je fus surprise de ne pas savoir quoi répondre immédiatement. Les avais-je déjà vu ? Après de longs instants de réflexion, je me rendis compte que, malgré toutes ces années à côtoyer la plus grande couturière de la ville, je n’avais jamais eu l’occasion de voir ses bras sans les manches longues qui les recouvraient en permanence. Même durant les étouffantes et humides périodes estivales de la Nouvelle-Orléans, elle ne s’autorisait pas de tenues plus légères. En fait, les seules parties de peau de Mme Rosie que je n’avais jamais vues étaient celles de son visage et de ses mains, le reste de son corps étant perpétuellement couvert.

« Non. » ai-je finalement admis.

Un sourire triomphal prit place sur les traits de M. Alastor. Il avala les dernières gorgées de son café avec un soupir de satisfaction.

« Franklin l’a maltraitée pendant des années, déclara-t-il en se levant. Il l’a battue, a frappé toutes les parties de son corps qui pouvaient être camouflée avec du tissu afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons.  
— Elle était… ? murmurai-je, choquée. C’est impossible ! Pourquoi est-ce qu’un homme ferait-il subir de telles choses à sa femme ?!  
— Le travail de Rosie est devenu de plus en plus recherché au fil des ans, et Franklin a largement profité des talents de son épouse, déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules. Il n’avait jamais rien fait de sa vie, et la forçait à travailler à coups de poing et sous la menace de la laisser s’affamer si elle ne terminait pas ses tâches dans les temps, peu importe à quel point elles étaient épuisantes et à quelle heure elle les achevait. C’est pourquoi il ne frappait jamais ses mains, ses doigts ont toujours été trop précieux. » 

Il décrocha son manteau du mur et le passa sur ses épaules.

« Une grande partie des bénéfices du magasin de Rosie était gaspillé dans les courses de chevaux sur lesquelles pariait Franklin, poursuivit-il, un sourcil relevé. Sans parler de toutes les prostituées qu’il engageait et avec lesquelles il passait du bon temps pendant que Rosie continuait son éreintant travail. Elle en avait assez de lui. Et vous pouvez penser que je vous mens ou que j’exagère, mais c’est elle qui m’a confié cela après la mort de Franklin.  
— C’est impossible… murmurai-je avec horreur, couvrant ma bouche de mes mains.  
— Bien sûr que c’est possible, et c’était une réalité, dit-il en mettant sa casquette. C’est pourquoi je vous dis que The Vigilante a fait beaucoup plus de bien que de mal à Rosie. Au moins maintenant, elle profite pleinement des recettes de son travail. »

Il me regarda de manière amusée en constatant mon visage triste. M. Franklin m’avait toujours paru courtois et charmant lorsque je le croisais parfois dans la boutique. Penser que ce visage n’était qu’une façade, un rempart pour dissimuler le fait qu’il était un époux violent et infidèle ébranla les convictions que j’avais jusque-là sur le mariage et me fit dire que le respect dans le couple n’était pas une loi sacrée pour tout le monde. Mais M. Alastor se trompait en disant, malgré ce qu’il en avait comme expérience, qu’un mariage ne pouvait pas ne pas être violent, asservissant et sans un soupçon de décence.

« Pensez-vous toujours qu’il était « l’amour de sa vie » ? questionna-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.  
— Non. » admis-je en me levant pour lui tendre la boîte en fer contenant son déjeuner.

Il me regarda avec curiosité.

« Tout va bien très chère ? demanda M. Alastor en haussant un sourcil.  
— Je me sens stupide d’avoir cru qu’il s’agissait d’un mariage heureux, ai-je dit, les yeux baissés. Mais maintenant, il me semble plus logique de n’avoir vu M. Franklin dans la boutique que les jours où il venait retirer la caisse et encourager Mme Rosie à travailler plus avant de disparaître.  
— Il la frappait après avoir perdu tout cet argent aux courses. » rit-il légèrement.

Je soupirai, déçue.

« Je suppose qu’il est illusoire de croire que célébrer un mariage vous garantit, comme par magie, le bonheur pour la vie.  
— Eh bien, ils s’étaient rencontrés trois mois avant de se marier, déclara-t-il sinistrement. Vous ne pouvez pas dire qu’il est très prudent d’épouser quelqu'un sans s’assurer que vous aurez, au moins, les mêmes centres d’intérêt. Rosie est aussi fautive, pour l’avoir choisi sans réfléchir.  
— C’est logique en un sens, murmurai-je avec réflexion, posant un doigt sur mon menton. Choisir soigneusement la personne avec qui vous êtes prêts à partager vos journées jusqu’à la fin de votre vie est quelque chose qui prend du temps.  
— Exactement. » dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Je ne rajoutai rien de plus. Je me sentais toujours aussi bête.

« Ne soyez pas triste pour Rosie, murmura-t-il en passant la bandoulière de son sac autour de son cou. Ce qui est arrivé est une bonne chose. Et de plus, elle se porte mieux que jamais. Ce n’est pas pour rien que sa boutique a de plus en plus de succès.  
— Je suppose que vous avez raison. M. Franklin ne la méritait pas. Elle a dû être vraiment malheureuse durant son mariage. » conclus-je, agacée.

Il tapota légèrement le haut de ma tête.

« Ne soyez pas trop fermée d’esprit. Le mariage n’est peut-être pas garant de bonheur, de prospérité et de bonne compagnie, commença-t-il, mais… »

Je levai les yeux vers lui, intriguée.

« Nul besoin d’être marié pour vivre heureux avec quelqu'un. » conclut-il en se penchant un peu vers moi.

Je fus surprise de l’entendre prononcer ces mots et je compris où il voulait en venir. Je lui souris en hochant la tête.

« Bien ! Je dois y aller maintenant, dit-il joyeusement. Les nouvelles les plus fraîches seront servies durant mon émission de huit heures ! Ne la manquez pas ma chère !  
— Je n’en perdrai pas une miette, dis-je avec enthousiasme. Par ailleurs, seriez-vous d’accord pour que nous nous retrouvions devant le Mimzy’s Palace cet après-midi ?  
— Hmm ? Vous ne souhaitez pas que je vienne vous chercher très chère ? demanda-t-il en penchant la tête. Ce n’est pas digne d’un gentleman de ne pas venir prendre sa dame.   
— Je pense que cela sera plus pratique comme ça, dis-je en levant mon doigt. M’attendre à l’extérieur des locaux sera plus confortable pour vous plutôt que de revenir jusqu’ici pour venir me chercher. Je dois simplement prendre le tramway jusqu’à Bourbon Street. »

Il sembla peser le pour et le contre, la main sous son menton.

« Très bien, déclara-t-il finalement. Alors n’oubliez pas de prendre de l’argent pour le tram ! »

Je hochai simplement la tête en lui souriant.

« Rendez-vous à cinq heures dans ce cas ! » dit-il avec un signe de main avant de disparaître derrière la porte d’entrée.

Je soupirai dès qu’elle fût refermée. Je regardai l’horloge au mur : il était déjà six heures du matin. La station de radio de M. Alastor se situait en plein centre-ville, traversé par le tramway dont la gare la plus proche se trouvait à trente minutes à pied d’ici. Parfois, habiter enfoncés si profondément dans la forêt était quelque peu inconfortable, à cause de la distance que nous avions avec tout. Pourtant, la tranquillité des bois et la proximité que nous avions du fleuve Mississippi procuraient une vie enviable par rapport à ceux qui résidaient en ville, entassés les uns sur les autres.

Une fois, j’avais demandé à M. Alastor s’il n’avait jamais envisagé de vivre dans une zone plus urbanisée.

« Je n’en vois pas l’utilité, avait-il répondu. Comment pourrais-je chasser, si loin de l’habitat naturel des cerfs ? »

La chasse ne me semblait pourtant pas être une raison valable pour vivre si isolé. Mais je supposai qu’il devait y avoir une autre raison pour laquelle M. Alastor souhaitait vivre loin de tout. Une raison qu’il ne m’avait pas donné.

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine et commençai aussitôt les tâches ménagères. Le froid que j’avais ressenti la nuit dernière ne m’avait pas quitté et continuait de me suivre partout. Je dus m’arrêter au moins cinq fois devant le poêle alors que je balayai pour tenter de me réchauffer, en vain. Mes mains restaient obstinément gelées.

Je sortis habillée de ma vieille robe à carreaux pour nourrir les poules dans la basse-cour. Ces petites poules ne donnaient pas beaucoup d’œufs, pour une raison que j’ignorais, mais il était si attendrissant de les voir se promener presque librement et de regarder, de temps en temps, éclore les poussins.

« Razzle ! Dazzle ! Venez ici ! » criai-je en ouvrant la petite grange à l’arrière de la maison.

Les deux petites chèvres de M. Alastor accoururent à mon appel. Ces créatures nous offraient beaucoup de lait, ce qui nous permettait de faire du fromage ainsi que du beurre et elles m’aimaient comme je les aimais. Pourtant, plus d’une fois M. Alastor avait proposé de nous en faire un dîner, plan qui avait été abandonné face à mon refus constant de le laisser faire. Je ne voulais pas les perdre, encore moins pour les manger. Après leur avoir donné un peu de sel, je les caressais affectueusement avant de rentrer à la maison.

Quand sonna huit heures du matin, j’allumai la radio et commençai à laver la vaisselle avec de l’eau que j’avais fait bouillir. Je ressenti un picotement agréable en plongeant mes mains froides dans l’eau chaude.

L’air joyeux signalant le début du journal animé par M. Alastor se fit soudain entendre et il eut alors tout mon attention.

« Bonjour chers auditeurs ! salua-t-il joyeusement. Une nouvelle semaine commence dans notre belle ville de la Nouvelle-Orléans ! La température extérieure est de dix degrés Celsius, alors n’oubliez pas de vous couvrir en allant au travail ! Et vos tâches matinales seront rythmées par votre humble serviteur et présentateur quotidien : Le démon de la radio ! » déclara-t-il avant que des applaudissements préenregistrés ne retentissent.

Je souris. J’aimais ces effets ajoutés qui donnaient du dynamisme à sa voix.

« Qu’est-ce que le titre du « New Orleans Courier » a-t-il a nous confier aujourd’hui ? » demanda-t-il avec désinvolture.

À ce moment, je pus l’imaginer s’appuyer contre le dossier de son siège en ouvrant son journal.

« « The Vigilante frappe de nouveau » ! Eh bien, en voilà des nouvelles intéressantes ! » tandis que des souffles préenregistrés murmuraient d’expectative.

Je commençai à empiler les assiettes propres sur le plan de travail.

« « The Vigilante », l’énigmatique tueur en série fait de nouvelles victimes, lut-il. Richard Liemond et Theodore Johnson, deux fugitifs, recherchés pour viol et meurtre, ont été retrouvés morts dans le nord de la ville, avec les traces évidentes du passage de ce meurtrier. Il s’agit des morts numéros vingt-trois et vingt-quatre attribués au « vengeur des victimes de la justice ». Une fois de plus, les cadavres ont été retrouvés sans leurs yeux, leurs cœurs, les lèvres brûlées et la bouche cousue. Aucun signe de lutte n’a été constaté mais tout indique que ces hommes étaient vivants au moment de l’attaque, compte tenu de la quantité de sang retrouvée sur les lieux. »

De fausses exclamations d’étonnement retentirent dans la radio.

« Eh bien, quel mystère chers auditeurs ! Qui, sain d’esprit, se tient immobile pendant qu’un meurtrier lui retire ses yeux et son cœur ? Les a-t-il drogués ou ont-ils été attaqués durant leur sommeil ? Quel type d’hypnotiseur serait capable d’empêcher sa cible de fuir de la sorte ? Vous êtes libres de vous faire votre propre idée chers auditeurs ! Pour toute information concernant « the Vigilante », contactez la police en composant le 999 sur le combiné public le plus proche. » déclara M. Alastor avant que des notes joyeuses de piano ne mettent fin au bulletin d’information.

Je ris malgré moi. Il était fou de penser que ces victimes s’étaient volontairement laissées faire face à ce meurtrier, en particulier lorsqu’on savait à quel point ces crimes étaient violents. Mais il ne semblait pourtant n’y avoir aucune autre explication logique.

Les premières sombres nouvelles avaient duré une dizaine de minutes et maintenant, des sujets plus légers étaient évoqués, telles que les heures de livraison de nourriture dans les camps de travail, les résultats des matchs de baseball de dimanche et la météo des prochains jours.

Quand j’eus fini de ranger la cuisine, je passai au salon et M. Alastor commença la rubrique musicale en diffusant « A Kiss to Build a Dream On ». Tout en balayant, j’écoutai la musique et je ne pus m’empêcher d’errer dans les images floues de mon rêve de la nuit passée. J’avais vécu un magnifique rêve lucide, ou j’avais intensément embrassé mon cher M. Alastor. Jamais de ma vie je ne pourrai lui avouer ce qu’il me faisait ressentir, et ce rêve avait permis de me libérer un peu de cette pression constante dans ma poitrine. De plus, j’avais été heureuse que ma peur du rejet de M. Alastor ne se produise pas dans ce songe, et son visage confus avait été une vision plus qu’adorable. Je ris de ma rêverie.

Je savais qu’il était stupide d’attendre, qu’un jour, M. Alastor me voie plus que comme sa gouvernante. Je regrettais parfois de ne pas l’avoir connu avec le krach boursier, quand j’étais encore une jeune fille avec un avenir prometteur et où j’aurai eu des choses à lui offrir. Intéressante et charmante. Nous aurions pu danser, assister à des spectacles et même voyager jusqu’à Broadway. Mais malheureusement, les occasions qui auraient pu mener à une telle rencontre ne s’étaient jamais présentées.

J’étais honteuse de craindre qu’un jour, M. Alastor ne passe la porte de la maison, une belle dame à son bras, en me la présentant comme sa future épouse. Et je ne pourrais alors rien faire d’autre que de les regarder construire leur bonheur et leur potentielle famille sous mon nez. Et même si je ne pouvais clairement identifier le niveau de sérieux qui se dégageait de sa tirade de ce matin concernant le mariage, il m’avait laissé l’espoir, qu’au moins, je pourrai continuer à vivre avec lui sans que personne d’autre n’occupe son cœur.  
Je devais être l’être le plus méprisable pour avoir de telles pensées égoïstes.

« N’était-ce pas divertissant ? demanda soudain M. Alastor à la radio. Armstrong a un tel contrôle de sa trompette ! » déclara-t-il, accompagné par les applaudissements préenregistrés.

Je regardai l’heure. Il était à peine neuf heures. Je sentais le temps s’allonger. Je voulais de tout mon cœur enfiler cette belle robe et aller à ce rendez-vous. Je nettoyai ensuite ma chambre puis celle de M. Alastor. Je pris plus de temps que d’habitude, rigoureuse dans tous les recoins, m’appliquant à passer partout.

Puis je retournai dans le salon pour vérifier une nouvelle fois l’heure.

Il était 9h20.

Mon dieu. Ça allait être une très longue journée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texte original : « El taxidermista » :  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578035/chapters/51446338
> 
> Oui, Razzle et Dazzle ne sont ici que simples chèvres… Mais comment les avoir dans une maison dans années 30 autrement ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne seront pas mangés !
> 
> Chanson à la radio : « A Kiss to Build a Dream On » par Louis Armstrong  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fHjZQb-kGek
> 
> Par ailleurs, le discours d’Alastor sur le mariage est inspiré de l’œuvre d’Oscar Wilde ! :D
> 
> Merci à la traductrice française :  
> @ Rimay89
> 
> Et l’artiste pour l’affiche originale :  
> @ yesiktz95
> 
> Couverture originale : https://twitter.com/yesiktz95/status/1251621104877056000?s=20  
> par Yesi Muñoz  
> https://twitter.com/yesiktz95
> 
> Suivez-moi sur Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/AngelusM19  
> Retrouvez la traductrice française sur Wattpad !
> 
> My twitter:  
> @ AngelusM19


	5. Palais de Mimzy

Je descendis du tramway sur Bourbon Street tout en époussetant quelques grains de poussière de ma nouvelle veste à lignes noires que Rosie m’avait confectionné. Elle m’avait également donné une superbe chemise assortie ainsi qu’un nœud papillon noir. Je ris légèrement. J’étais assez reconnaissant du mal qu’elle s’était donnée pour ce nouveau costume.

Je marchai tranquillement en direction du Mimzy’s Palace. La fraîcheur de l’après-midi s’était quelque peu atténuée avec l’ensoleillement spectaculaire qui éclairait les rues de la Nouvelle-Orléans. J’observai des groupes d’hommes, jeunes comme mûrs, marcher dans la même direction que moi et mon sourire s’élargit. C’était incroyable de voir que l’ennui des citoyens était tel qu’ils ne pouvaient pas s’empêcher de venir ici, même en journée. Mais après tout, c’était aussi la raison pour laquelle j’avais décidé d’investir dans cette entreprise. L’ennui pur et absolu était un motivateur de choix, comme pour le fait de dépenser sans compter pour des divertissements mondains.

Je regardai l’heure à ma montre. 16h56. Pile à l’heure.

J’attins finalement ma destination. C’était un bâtiment de deux étages à la façade violette, des néons luisant au-dessus de la double porte d’entrée, écrivant en lettres cursives « Mimzy’s Palace ». Depuis l’extérieur, on pouvait déjà entendre la musique, les rires et les éclats de voix des clients.

Je cherchai Charlotte dans le hall, mais elle ne semblait pas être encore arrivée.

« Heeeey… » entendis-je soudain derrière moi.

Je me retournai pour faire face à Angel Dust, l’un des nouveaux danseurs de Mimzy. C’était un jeune italien extravagant et efféminé, réputé pour sa grande promiscuité en matière de prostitution.

Ce garçon (du moins ce qu’il en restait) avait une apparence pour le moins particulière. Il était plus grand que moi, approchant facilement le mètre quatre-vingt-dix, des cheveux blonds relevés en bataille, des taches de rousseur et une silhouette élancée. Il portait ce qui ressemblait au haut d’un smoking à rayures roses orné d’un nœud papillon, un justaucorps plus que suggestif qui laissait entrevoir ses formes ainsi que de longues bottes noires à talons hauts. Mais le plus marquant chez lui, c’étaient ses yeux, l’un bleu et l’autre marron, une caractéristique qui lui avait sans doute permis de gagner sa place ici, en plus de son passif notoire.

« Tu cherches quelqu'un beau gosse ? murmura-t-il en essayant de mettre sa main sur mon épaule, contact que j’esquivai juste avant qu’il ne me touche.  
— Eh bien, oui, je cherche quelqu'un, mais je suis au regret de vous informer que ce n’est pas vous, dis-je malicieusement.  
— Quel dommage ! dit-il en lissant le revers de sa veste. Hey… Mais je te connais ! Tu es Alastor, c’est ça ? Je me souviens de toi, quand tu étais venu voir Mimzy pour lui retirer sa caisse.  
— Et vous êtes Angel Dust, dis-je avec un sourire moqueur. Ou devrais-je dire, Antho…   
— Ne prononcez pas mon vrai nom ! exulta-t-il de manière scandalisée. Je suis Angel Dust, c’est tout. »

Je souris plus intensément.

« En tant qu’investisseur, je m’attendais à quelqu’un de plus intéressant que ça, dit-il en roulant des yeux. Même si je t’assure que je peux te faire des choses qu’aucune fille de cet établissement ne saurait te faire, murmura-t-il avec un clin d’œil effronté.  
— Je réitère mon propos : Je ne suis pas intéressé, ai-je répété. Et que savez-vous faire mon efféminé compagnon ?  
— Je peux te sucer la bite. » déclara Angel avec espièglerie avant d’afficher un sourire qui laissait voir ses dents.

Un frisson de dégoût figea mon sourire.

« AH ! Non, dis-je sèchement.  
— C’est comme tu veux… souffla-t-il en se penchant vers moi.  
— Allez, viens ! Je t’invite ! entendis-je soudain derrière moi. Ne sois pas timide…  
— Désolée Monsieur, mais j’attends quelqu’un. » répondit une voix familière.

Je fis volte-face pour apercevoir une belle jeune femme, tirée par le poignet par un homme en smoking. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour reconnaître Charlotte. Elle était… époustouflante. Les vieilles robes de ma mère ne profitaient clairement pas à sa belle silhouette. Le rouge et le noir de sa tenue faisaient un très joli contraste avec ses yeux et sa peau claire.   
Ses cheveux, généralement dépourvus de soins particuliers, avaient été arrangés en boucle qui effleuraient ses épaules, mettant en valeur son beau visage. Même sans maquillage, la couleur naturelle de ses joues mettait en valeur sa beauté naturelle et plus qu’enviable. Sans l’ombre d’un doute, j’avais face à moi la distinguée Charlotte, héritière de feu la famille Magne. Et, en un sens, on pouvait comprendre pourquoi ce type tenait tant à l’inviter.

« Je ne peux pas te croire ! Si j’étais ton rendez-vous, je ne te quitterais pas des yeux, crois-moi ! insista-t-il.  
— Je vous assure que j’attends quelqu'un ! répéta Charlotte. Il n’est pas encore là, c’est tout !  
— Ceux qui font attendre les dames ne méritent pas leur attention. Et si tu venais prendre un verre avec moi, je n’aurai aucun mal à te faire oublier ce crétin ! poursuivit-il avec un clin d’œil mal placé.  
— Je vous ai déjà dit non !

Je fis quelques pas dans sa direction, m’arrêtant au côté de Charlotte pour poser ma main sur son épaule et la rapprocher de moi. Elle me regarda, d’abord surprise, et je pus voir ses traits se détendre quand elle me reconnut à son tour.

« Je suis là Charlotte, pardonnez-moi de vous avoir fait attendre, dis-je calmement. Étiez-vous en train d’offrir quelque chose à ma compagne cher monsieur ? demandai-je à cet homme méprisable.  
— Non, enfin juste quelque chose d’insignifiant, bredouilla-t-il. Bonsoir. » salua-t-il maladroitement avant de disparaître dans les entrailles du bâtiment.

J’entendis Charlotte soupirer de soulagement. 

« Merci M. Alastor. » me dit-elle avec un sourire.

Je m’éloignai légèrement d’elle pour lui prendre la main.

« N’en voulez pas trop sévèrement à ces insectes de venir flotter autour de vous alors que vous êtes si rayonnante très chère, murmurai-je avant de m’incliner pour poser mes lèvres sur ses phalanges. Vous êtes absolument magnifique. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux en écoutant mon compliment, ses joues se parant d’une teinte pourpre que je n’avais encore jamais vu auparavant.

« Vous êtes superbe vous aussi ! » dit-elle un peu plus fort qu’elle ne l’aurait souhaité, faisant se retourner tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans le hall en même temps que nous.

Elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvre et je me mis à rire.

« Le rouge vous va vraiment bien, M. Alastor. » affirma-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Elle était adorable.

« Oh je vois ! déclara Angel dans mon dos. Alors tu aimes les filles comme ça ! Quel goût raffiné Alastor, bien que son visage soit un peu trop angélique pour moi, dit-il en pinçant gentiment la joue droite de Charlotte.  
— Oh ! Non ! Ce n’est pas ce que vous pensez Monsieur ! » tenta-t-elle d’expliquer nerveusement.

Angel lui adressa un petit sourire moqueur avant de me regarder puis de reporter son attention sur elle.

« Hm hmm… Tu sais chérie, je ne traîne généralement pas avec des nanas, mais si un jour ce gars te donne du fil à retordre, j’ai un tarif spécial pour les femmes en colère, ajouta-t-il en tentant de m’écarter de Charlotte. Rien de mieux qu’une bonne nuit de sexe pour retrouver le moral !  
— Ne le prenez pas au sérieux Charlotte. » soufflai-je avec agacement.

Charlotte s’empourpra jusqu’aux oreilles en entendant l’offre de notre encombrant camarade. Je posai une nouvelle fois ma main sur son épaule en signe de protection.

« Charlotte, voici Angel Dust, ai-je froidement présenté. Angel Dust, voici Charlotte.  
— Euh… Ravie de vous rencontrer, je m’appelle Charlotte et je suis la gouvernante de M. Alastor. » murmura-t-elle une fois sa stupeur passée, tendant sa main vers lui.

Angel accepta la poignée de main avec un regard sceptique, scannant Charlotte de la tête aux pieds.

« La femme de ménage ? Tu es sûre ? insista-t-il en rapprochant son visage du sien. Depuis quand les bonnes portent-elles des vêtements en satin et sortent avec leur patron ? »

Puis il me releva les yeux en me faisant un insolent regard suggestif.

« La façon dont j’habille et traite mon personnel ne regarde que moi mon cher, dis-je de manière cinglante en plissant les yeux.  
— Bien sûr, c’est vrai qu’il n’y a rien de suspicieux derrière ce beau et très coûteux cadeau. » rit-il en pointant la robe de Charlotte du doigt.

Charlotte semblait véritablement émerveillée face à ce personnage haut en couleurs.

« Je suis navré que vous ayez rencontré le nouvel employé de Mimzy de cette façon, soufflai-je à Charlie.  
— Correction, je suis le nouvel employé préféré de Mimzy, corrigea-t-il de manière hautaine. Depuis que je suis arrivé ici, je m’occupe du groupe restreint de messieurs qui peinaient à être pleinement satisfaits jusqu’à présents. Et ils sont très généreux, croyez-moi, ajouta-t-il en faisant jouer l’ongle de son index et son pouce l’un contre l’autre.  
— ANGEL ! cria soudain une voix derrière-nous. Je te trouve enfin, espèce de salopard !!! »

Nous nous sommes retournés pour apercevoir Vaggie, le bras droit de Mimzy, s’avancer jusqu’à nous. C’était une jeune femme à la peau brune et un fort accent espagnol. Son œil gauche était constamment couvert par l’une des mèches de ses longs cheveux bruns.

« Je t’ai dit que je voulais que tu portes tes plumes grises pour l’acte de ce soir ! Où sont-elles ?! hurla-t-elle, furibonde.  
— Ah ! Il semblerait que Fat Nuggets ait fait ses besoins dessus, alors je les ai balancés, dit-il nonchalamment.  
— QUOI ?! TU AS LAISSÉ TON COCHON DORMIR DANS LA MALLE À VÊTEMENTS ?!  
— Mais il était tellement mignon quand il dormait là-dedans ! soupira-t-il avec exaspération, sortant une cigarette de l’intérieur de sa veste avant de l’allumer. Mais en se réveillant, il avait besoin de faire ce qu’il avait à faire, alors il l’a fait là où il était ! » admit Angel en haussant les épaules tout en tirant sur sa cigarette.

Vaggie était hors d’elle.

« Doucement Vaggie, murmura Charlotte avec douceur. Tu auras mal à la tête si tu continues de crier comme ça. »

Vaggie se tourna vers elle et ses traits s’adoucirent immédiatement.

« Charlotte ? murmura-t-elle. Je ne t’avais pas reconnu ! Que tu es belle !  
— Merci beaucoup. » remercia Charlotte avec un sourire timide.

Je retins un rire. La fixation de Vaggie pour Charlotte était amusante. Depuis que je l’avais amené ici la première fois pour de simples formalités administratives, elles étaient devenues très bonnes amies. Mais il était clair que Vaggie voyait plus que cela en Charlotte, ses yeux toujours brillants, comme quelqu'un qui regardait la lune pour la première fois : radieuse, brillante, parfaite. Je raffermis la prise que j’avais sur l’épaule de Charlotte.

« Bonjour M. Alastor, me salua-t-elle beaucoup plus sèchement.  
— Bonjour Vaggie, ai-je répliqué, amusé.  
— Qu’est-ce qui vous amène ? Ce sont des habits bien élégants pour une simple visite de courtoisie.  
— Nous sommes venus voir le piano ! répondit Charlotte avec enthousiasme. Miss Mimzy nous a dit que nous pouvions le prendre s’il était suffisamment en bon état !  
— C’est vrai qu’elle m’avait parlé de ça, acquiesça Vaggie. C’est par ici, venez. »

Sans retirer ma main de l’épaule de Charlotte, nous rentrions dans l’établissement.

Le Mimzy’s Palace était divisé en deux parties : un coin bar avec des tables tout autour d’une scène où les musiciens et les danseurs exécutaient leurs numéros ainsi qu’une zone dégagée où quiconque qui voulait se défouler pouvait aller danser. Les lieux étaient joliment ornés de palmiers et d’un magnifique lustre suspendu au plafond.

Je tournai discrètement les yeux vers Charlotte. L’adorable lueur dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu’elle passait la porte de cet établissement était une récompense qui valait largement mes investissements pour cet endroit.

Soudain, le groupe de musiciens se mit à interpréter « Sing, sing, sing » de Benny Goodman et immédiatement, l’atmosphère dans le club s’anima. Ceux qui jusque-là discutaient, assis aux tables, se levèrent, entraîné par le rythme irrésistible de la musique.

Nous nous arrêtâmes un instant pour les regarder commencer à danser les uns avec les autres.

« Quelle belle chanson ! m’écriai-je avec enthousiasme.  
— Oui, c’est l’une de mes préférées ! » s’exclama Charlotte en applaudissant d’excitation.

Je me tournai vers elle en mimant une révérence tout en lui adressant un clin d’œil.

« Vous dansez mon cœur ? » proposai-je en tendant ma main.

Elle fut surprise par mon offre, mais me sourit en posant sa main sur la mienne.

Nous nous avancions avec enthousiasme sur la piste. Nos pieds se mirent à bouger au rythme de la mélodie qui nous entourait. Charlotte, avec sa grâce naturelle, faisait bouger ses hanches avec énergie. Je le fis tourner sur elle-même, nos mains se rejoignant une fois face à face avant de la faire virevolter de nouveau. La foule s’écarta et forma un cercle autour de nous. Notre chorégraphie sembla faire sensation et bientôt, l’attention de tous fut sur nous. Nous tapions joyeusement des mains en rythme. Je m’approchai d’elle et pris sa main pour la faire tourner encore et encore. Elle rayonnait comme une étoile. Nous exécutions nos pas dans un sens, puis dans l’autre, tout en frappant nos mains pendant que tout le monde continuait de nous regarder.

Je fus surpris de l’aisance de Charlotte. Je guidai notre jeu, mais elle prenait parfois les rênes pour quelques instants tandis que le rythme de la musique vibrait dans nos corps. Nous nous tenions côtes à côtes un bref instant alors que nous échangions nos places sur la piste. Je fis volte-face pour attraper sa main, gardant mes yeux sur elle en poursuivant notre danse endiablée. Je l’attirai à moi, lui donnant suffisamment d’élan pour qu’elle puisse exécuter une figure en passant au-dessus de mon dos, se réceptionnant aisément à la sortie de sa figure. Ce jeu mené tantôt par l’un et l’autre me rendait totalement euphorique.  
Elle se tournait vers moi, tendant sa main tandis que le bas de robe volait majestueusement autour de ses hanches. Ses joues étaient plus roses que d’habitude et son sourire assurait d’un véritable moment d’amusement, tout comme le mien. Je l’attrapai soudain par la taille, la soulevant légèrement en la maintenant fermement tout en tournant sur moi-même. Je la reposai ensuite, lui faisait faire une dernière pirouette avant qu’elle ne se laisse tomber sur mon bras dans une pose qui témoignait de notre parfaite coordination alors que la chanson se terminait, face à face, sa jambe droite relevée.

Toute la salle nous applaudit. Le sourire de Charlotte fendait son visage jusqu’à ses oreilles alors qu’elle respirait lourdement. Elle eut un rire joyeux qui vibra en moi comme l’aurait fait le son d’une cloche. Je ne me souvenais pas moi-même de m’être autant amusé en dansant. Et il était sûr que je ne l’avais jamais vu aussi confiante et euphorique. La proximité de nos corps et nos visages ne sembla pas la déranger pour une fois, jusqu’à ce qu’elle sorte de cet état de transe dans lequel elle était jusque-là plongé.  
Elle se redressa nerveusement alors que je me mis à rire. Je l’aidais à se remettre debout et l’incitai à saluer devant notre public.

Nous quittâmes ensuite la piste de danse, son bras sur le mien, en riant.

« Quel magnifique duo ! dis-je avec un sourire sincère.  
— Fiou ! répondit-elle en s’éventant de ses mains. Je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois où j’ai dansé comme ça ! Je manque de pratique.  
— Je ne savais pas que vous aviez autant le rythme dans la peau très chère !  
— Oh, j’ai eu l’occasion d’avoir quelques cours de danse, et c’est quelque chose que j’apprécie beaucoup ! acquiesça-t-elle avec un sourire. Mais je n’avais jamais eu l’occasion de danser dans un club.   
— Si j’avais su que vous étiez si douée, nous serions venus plus souvent ! Il ne fait aucun doute que nous recommencerons cela un jour ! » assurai-je avec un hochement de tête.

Elle acquiesça une nouvelle fois.

« Hé ! Quel super spectacle ! applaudit Angel. Qui aurait cru que derrière ce joli et innocent visage se cachait la reine de la piste, hmm ? poursuivit-il en pinçant gentiment la joue de Charlotte.   
— C’était génial ! s’exclama Vaggie. Personne ne vous a lâché des yeux ! Vous pourriez demander à Miss Mimzy de participer au spectacle ! »

Au même moment, on entendit des pas se dépêcher dans notre direction, quelqu'un approchant à vive allure, manquant presque de faire tomber Vaggie en arrivant à notre hauteur.

« Alastor chéri ! Ça fait si longtemps ! cria-t-elle d’excitation. Je me doutais bien que tu étais la source de tous ces applaudissements ! »

Mimzy venait d’arriver. La propriétaire de cet établissement était une femme blonde aux formes voluptueuses, aussi grande que Charlotte. Elle était toujours euphorique, accompagnant toutes ses paroles de mouvements de mains et un immense sourire était toujours ses joues rondes.

« Bonjour Mimzy, dis-je en hochant la tête. C’est un plaisir de te revoir.  
— Il y avait bien longtemps que je ne t’avais pas vu danser comme ça ! renchérit Mimzy sur un ton léger. Tu m’accompagnes pour le morceau suivant ! » s’exclama-t-elle en attrapant le revers de ma veste, m’attirant à elle jusqu’à ce que nos nez se heurtent presque.

Je posai mes mains sur les siennes pour m’extirper de cette prise avant de me redresser.

« Cela aurait été avec plaisir Mimzy, murmurai-je en relevant quelque peu le menton. Mais j’ai bien peur que nous soyons ici pour les affaires. Nous devons regarder ton piano, tu n’as pas oublié n’est-ce pas ?  
— Oh allez ! Juste une danse ! Ça ne prendra pas longtemps !  
— Le devoir avant le plaisir ma chère. Faire passer ses désirs égoïstes avant le travail peut avoir des conséquences désastreuses… répondis-je en hochant négativement la tête. Maintenant, le piano ! »

Mimzy eut l’air vraiment déçue et soupira avec résignation.

« Bien, le piano… répéta-t-elle avec exaspération. Vaggie, je m’occupe de mon invité à partir de maintenant.  
— Oh, je pense que tu n’as pas remarqué ma chère Charlotte, Mimzy. » dis-je en posant ma main sur l’épaule de ma gouvernante.

Elle se tourna vers elle et resta muette quelques instants. Je sentis Charlotte se crisper.

« Oh… Comme je suis maladroite, répliqua Mimzy avec un demi-sourire forcé. Bienvenue Charlotte. Vous voir avec de tels vêtements est vraiment surprenant.  
— Bonjour Miss Mimzy, répondit simplement Charlotte, mal à l’aise.

Nous suivîmes ensuite Mimzy dans les coulisses et le bruit de l’agitation de la salle principale s’étouffait de plus en plus à mesure que nous progressions dans les entrailles du bâtiment. Bientôt, nous arrivâmes dans une sorte d’entrepôt où s’entassaient des instruments et des décors. Il y avait là des dizaines de meubles recouverts de tissus et d’une fine couche de poussière.

Charlotte prit tout de suite les devants pour accourir près du piano qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Je le regardai l’inspecter de loin, comme une petite fille émerveillée devant son nouveau jouet. Elle le contempla sous tous ses angles, posa sa main sur les touches et regarda l’intérieur de l’instrument en marmonnant.

« Oh… Il y a eu des réparations par ici… Et cette corde là a besoin d’être réglée ! Le couvercle est un peu usé mais avec un coup de cirage, il sera comme neuf… Tiens, qu’est-ce que c’est que ces traces blanches… ?  
— Je n’ai jamais vu une servante aussi enthousiaste pour un piano… souffla Mimzy en penchant la tête. La plupart des pauvres ne se soucient que de leur pain en général.  
— Que puis-je répondre à cela ? ai-je dis joyeusement. Charlotte est un cas à part. De plus, elle a une obsession pour réparer tout ce qu’elle touche et d’arranger tout ce qui ne semble pas avoir de solution. C’est une drôle d’occupation, mais cela semble la rendre heureuse. »

Charlotte sembla avoir terminé son inspection quand elle se tourna vers moi, tressautant légèrement sur ses pieds.

« Puis-je… ? implora-t-elle avec un large sourire.  
— Faites ma chère. » acquiesçai-je solennellement.

Elle me sourit avant de se tourner pour épousseter le siège puis s’installa. Elle retira ses gants et les posa soigneusement à côté d’elle. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et plaça ses doigts sur les touches.

Elle commença par une mélodie lente et esseulée, presque comme une marche funèbre mais après un bref instant de silence et un sourire de la part de Charlotte, la musique explosa littéralement. La seule chose que je ressentis fût ma mâchoire qui se décrocha légèrement sans effacer mon sourire. Une mélodie puissante et complexe envahit les lieux.   
Charlotte ne semblait plus être elle-même. Envolée la jeune fille qui devenait nerveuse en un claquement de doigt. Je pouvais voir une jeune femme confiante, capable de jouer ce qu’elle voulait. Elle avait un véritable contrôle sur les touches, enviable par n’importe qui. Elle les regardait et les enfonçait les unes après les autres, toujours avec son habilité et sa grâce naturelle.  
Au bout d’un moment, elle ferma les yeux, ne daignant même plus regarder le clavier. Elle semblait être ailleurs, loin d’ici, et connectée à quelque chose qui nous dépassait tous.

À cet instant, elle me tournait le dos et ne pouvait donc pas me voir, me je ne pouvais pas la quitter des yeux. Je ne me souvenais pas de l’avoir jamais regardé aussi longtemps sans qu’elle ne s’agite ou ne se sente mal à l’aise.  
Et à cet instant, je pus remarquer, plus que jamais, à quel point elle avait changé depuis notre première rencontre. Son corps de jeune fille apeurée avait laissé place à une silhouette de femme, sculptée par la courbe délicate de ses épaules et de ses hanches. Les lignes de son profil étaient nettement plus ciselées, ayant fait disparaître les rondeurs de la jeunesse, et son visage s’était apaisé au fil du temps. J’avais face à moi la véritable Charlotte Magne : énergétique, passionnée.  
Inaccessible.  
Son corps et sa personnalité résonnaient dans une harmonie parfaite. Ses cheveux peignés sur le côté et son col de fourrure légèrement échancré laissait entrevoir sa nuque et j’eus soudain envie de m’avancer pour poser mes lèvres sur sa peau mise à nue.

Je pris une profonde inspiration pour chasser cette dernière pensée de mon esprit.

La musique n’avait pas manqué d’attirer des curieux, dont Vaggie et Angel qui avaient tous les deux été attirés par la mélodie (même si je soupçonnais qu’ils nous suivaient de près). Mais ils s’étaient bien joints à nous pour écouter jouer Charlotte, manifestement impressionnés par les notes qu’elle arrivait à sortir de ce vieil instrument.

C’est alors que je pus remarquer Mimzy, debout à mes côtés, qui regardait le piano avec un visage dénué d’expression. Je ris intérieurement. Nul doute qu’elle méprisait les compétences impressionnantes de Charlotte. Chaque fois qu’elle nous voyait ensemble, elle ne pouvait contenir sa colère et sa jalousie.

Je me souvins alors qu’un jour où Charlotte et Vaggie s’étaient éloigné pour regarder les nouvelles robes des danseurs, Mimzy en avait profité pour s’approcher de moi et me questionner sur ce qu’elle, je suppose, se demandait depuis longtemps.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu l’emmènes toujours avec toi Al ?  
— Oh ? N’en ai-je pas le droit ?  
— Il me semble qu’elle est ta servante.  
– Ma gouvernante. Et la façon dont je traite mon personnel ne regarde que moi, Mimzy. » avais-je répondu avec courtoisie mais sur un ton sans appel.

Elle ne put contester cela. Mais ses rapports avec Charlotte ne s’en était pas adoucis pour autant, et le temps n’avait rien arrangé non plus. Elle essayait toujours de la rabaisser par tous les moyens possibles, lui rappelant qu’elle n’était qu’une simple bonne, en pensant sans doute que je ne serai jamais au courant de ces mots déplacés. Mais quand j’avais vu le visage de Charlotte plus décontenancé que d’habitude à la sortie du club, je pus aisément comprendre que Mimzy avait dû lui dire quelque chose de vraiment blessant. Et même si j’ignorais la teneur exacte des propos qu’elle lui adressait, elle s’arrangeait toujours pour les lui vociférer en mon absence afin que je ne puisse pas prendre sa défense.

Malgré cela, j’emmenais souvent Charlotte dans cet établissement, en guise de récompense pour tous les efforts qu’elle fournissait dans la tenue de la maison. Il n’y avait rien qu’elle ne méritait pas de recevoir.

Quand Charlotte termina sa mélodie dans une dernière gymnastique complexe, elle releva ses mains pour soupirer de satisfaction et fut surprise d’entendre des applaudissements derrière elle alors qu’elle se retournait vivement. Elle avait dû oublier qu’elle n’était pas seule ici. Elle s’empourpra immédiatement et se leva pour s’incliner devant cet impromptu public.

« Splendide ma chère ! m’écriai-je en écartant les bras tout en m’approchant d’elle. Vous avez maintenant tout le public de cet établissement à vos pieds ! »

Elle replaça une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille en souriant timidement. Sa timidité se manifestait de nouveau face à mes flatteries. Elle était adorable.

« Sensationnel ! s’exclama Vaggie en s’approchant, un large sourire sur le visage. Comment s’appelle cette mélodie ?  
— C’est « Le Vent d’Hiver » de Chopin, répondit Charlotte en remettant ses gants.  
— À tes souhaits, dit Angel avec un rire moqueur.  
— C’est un morceau que j’ai appris quand j’étais petite.  
— Hey chérie, tu danses et tu joues du piano comme une pro. Qu’est-ce que tu es en fait ? Une sorte de super bonne ou quelque chose d’autre ? demanda Angel en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.  
— Ça serait super si tu pouvais chanter aussi, acquiesça Vaggie.  
— Eh bien… Je chante, répondit Charlotte, embarrassée.  
— Oh ! fit Angel avec une grimace de douleur exagérée. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas t’approcher de la scène ou j’aurai du mal à garder ma couronne de roi de la piste ! Mais je suis sûr que je n’ai pas de concurrence quand il s’agit de sucer des bites. » ricana-t-il malicieusement.

Charlotte, choquée, s’empourpra violemment alors que Vaggie donnait un coup de coude dans les côtes d’Angel.

« N’écoute pas cette diva mal élevée Charlotte, murmura-t-elle. Mais je suis d’accord sur le fait que tu as dû avoir une très bonne éducation pour avoir autant de talents !  
— Euh… » murmura Charlotte, mal à l’aise.

Je ris soudain avec mépris.

« Oh et vous ne croyez pas qu’il soit normal d’avoir à mon service quelqu'un qui partage mon amour pour la bonne musique ? » dis-je nonchalamment.

J’adressai un regard confiant à Charlotte qui me sourit.

« Alors ? Que pensez-vous du piano très chère ?  
— Je pense qu’il est en très bon état malgré l’usage, déclara-t-elle en se tournant vers l’instrument. Il a juste besoin de quelques réparations par-ci par-là, mais il sonne encore très bien.  
— Alors nous pouvons le garder dans ce cas, n’est-ce pas ? approuvai-je en enfonçant mes doigts sur les touches.  
— Avec la permission de Miss Mimzy, bien sûr. » acquiesça-t-elle.

Les traits de Mimzy se tordirent en un sourire mauvais.

« Je suppose qu’un service comme celui-ci demandera quelque chose en retour, Alastor, dit-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.  
— Certes, une faveur ne se paye qu’avec une autre faveur, répondis-je avec un léger hochement de tête.  
— As-tu pensé à écrire tes propres chansons ? demanda Vaggie en se rapprochant de Charlotte.  
— Eh bien… murmura-t-elle, incertaine.  
— Bien sûr qu’elle écrit ses propres chansons ! m’écriai-je en faisant volte-face vers elle.  
— Vraiment ?! s’exclama Vaggie avec enthousiasme  
— Oh ! Et maintenant tu composes aussi ! se plaignit Angel en glissant le long du mur.  
— Non non, attendez ! paniqua Charlotte, le visage cramoisi. Il est vrai que j’ai composé une mélodie il y a quelques années mais les paroles n’ont jamais été terminées et étaient même vraiment médiocres à un certain moment. On aurait dit deux mélodies mal accordées. Et puis le rythme n’était pas bon non plus…  
— D’accord, calme-toi, on ne veut pas te mettre la pression, rit Vaggie avec compréhension. Mais quand ce sera achevé, tu la partageras avec nous ? »

Charlotte se tourna vers moi, comme pour chercher mon autorisation et je lui souris pour lui donner confiance. Elle reporta alors son attention sur Vaggie avant de hocher fébrilement la tête.

« Bien, maintenant que le problème du piano est réglé, retournons dans la salle principale, clama Mimzy avec un sourire figé. Alastor, j’ai à te parler pour le transport.   
— Assurément, répondis-je en retournant vers le groupe. Mesdemoiselles, s’il vous plait… murmurai-je pour les laisser passer devant moi avant qu’Angel ne se tourne une nouvelle fois vers le fond de la pièce.  
— Ce piano va tellement me manquer ! gémit-il en posant sa main sur son front de façon dramatique. Il était de taille parfaite pour moi, quand je faisais le chiot devant les garçons… »

Vaggie roula des yeux de dégoût et Mimzy se contenta de renifler. Ma paupière tressauta et je dus user de tout ma maitrise de soi pour ne pas afficher une expression de dégoût total face à cette dernière déclaration. Je regardai Charlotte, dont les lèvres s’étaient pincées et les sourcils froncés d’horreur. Elle regarda scandaleusement ses mains, comme si elles portaient le reste des fluides corporels d’Angel et de ses convives qui avaient participé avec lui à ses joyeuses soirées autour du piano.

« Je vous suggère de vous laver les mains, très chère, lui ai-je murmuré à l’oreille. Je ferai apporter tout le désinfectant dont vous aurez besoin pour faire disparaître tout ce qu’il reste… « d’angélique » sur cet instrument. »

Elle leva les yeux vers moi puis hocha la tête avec ferveur.

Nous regagnâmes la salle de spectacle, où quelqu'un semblait nous attendre, appuyée contre un mur : une femme avec beaucoup trop de maquillage sur la figure et une robe rouge bien trop courte. Je la reconnus immédiatement. C’était Katie Killjoy, une journaliste pour le New Orleans Courier. Elle avait une petite section potins, publiée une fois par semaine. C’était une bavarde curieuse qui essayait, à longueur de temps, de vendre à la radio toutes ses histoires aux sources douteuses à des prix exorbitants. Bien que ces racontars soient parfois si étranges qu’ils lui étaient à peine acheté, comme « Le fascinant zoo de nuit aux animaux zombies de l'Arizona » ou « L’incroyable Alligator Trompettiste ». Tout le monde sait que les crocodiles n’ont pas de lèvres.

Mais si Katie était là, cela signifiait qu’elle était sur la piste d’une nouvelle histoire ridicule. Franchement, j’étais surpris qu’ils ne l’aient pas déjà renvoyé.

« Alastor ! cria-t-elle en me voyant, allumant une cigarette entre ses doigts. Le Démon de la Radio lui-même… et ses pathétiques suivants, murmura-t-elle en regardant les autres avec mépris.  
— Katie, répondis-je en guise de salutation.  
— Je suis venue jusqu’ici car je pensais avoir entendu un joli air de piano là-bas derrière, mais c’était sûrement mon imagination. Rien de bon ne peut sortir de cet endroit, ricana-t-elle avec un rire qui laissait entrevoir toutes ses dents. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise de te retrouver dans une déchèterie comme celle-ci ? »

Vaggie attrapa soudain une bouteille d’alcool vide et la frappa sur le bord d’une table pour en casser le fond. Elle se plaça ensuite devant le groupe, la partie brisée de la bouteille face à Katie.

« Je t’avais prévenu de ne plus venir fouiner ici, Katie, dit Mimzy en faisant un pas en avant, essayant de paraître intimidante, même si cela semblait être de piètre efficacité dû à la différence de taille entre elle et notre indésirable invitée.  
— Oh, est-tu toujours aussi stressée ? répondit cette dernière en posant sa main sur sa joue. Avec une attitude pareille, il n’est pas étonnant que tu aies des rondeurs là où tu ne devrais pas en avoir chérie. » dit-elle en lui tapotant le ventre.

Mimzy posa sa main sur l’épaule de Vaggie qui fulminait. Les dents de cette dernière étaient serrées de rage et elle était sur le point de lui sauter dessus.

Katie fit un pas vers nous, regardant tous les membres de notre groupe avec un sourire volontairement désagréable avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

« Tu continues ton émission de radio, non. Partager tes pathétiques nouvelles censurées avec de la musique de merde, c’est ça ? »

Je balançai légèrement ma tête en arrière pour rire de bon cœur.

« Oh non non ma chère, ai-je souffler avec malveillance. Je pense que vous confondez mon travail avec votre misérable tentative de colporter des mensonges à tous ceux qui ont la patience de vous écouter. »

Katie eut un sourire narquois.

« Vos stupides auditeurs ont besoin de plus que vos médiocres informations passées sous le filtre des autorités, argua-t-elle avec assurance. Vous n’êtes rien de plus qu’un simple toutou au service de l’État. Vous ne donnez même pas la moitié des faits qui se passent réellement, surtout en ce qui concerne notre tueur en série préféré. »

Je la regardai en haussant un sourcil.

« Toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à entendre, Katie, surtout par le public. Une partie de mon travail consiste à diluer tout cela afin que la ville ne sombre pas dans la panique, répondis-je clairement.  
— Ah ! « Diluer » ? Non, non, c’est de la censure ça, commenta-t-elle en laissant tomber sa cigarette pour l’écraser sous sa chaussure. Moi je n’ai pas cette politique, je vais au cœur du problème. Et si tu ne sais pas profiter des informations privilégiées qui atterrissent sur ton bureau, tu passes à côté d’une formidable opportunité de te faire du fric’, Al. »

Je sentis Charlotte se raidir à côté de moi, fronçant les sourcils.

« Je sais que tu as beaucoup d’information en ce qui concerne The Vigilante, Alastor, et je vais les découvrir très bientôt. » m’a-t-elle menacé en mettant son doigt sur ma poitrine.

Je retirai sa main d’un geste rapide, sans perdre mon sang froid.

« Voulez-vous vraiment retrouver le tueur en série de la Nouvelle-Orléans ? ai-je ricané.  
— The Vigilante est un excellement moyen de se faire de l’argent, Al, dit-elle en croisant les bras. Les gens veulent tout savoir sur lui. La radio ne mentionne jamais les jolies peintures murales que nous fourni notre ami, avec le sang de ceux qui sont considérés comme « les fléaux de notre société ». Tu ne dis jamais que la police est en train de perdre tout crédibilité parce qu’elle n’est pas capable d’attraper ce criminel, et aussi parce que beaucoup parmi nos gardiens de la paix soutiennent The Vigilante car il fait disparaître toute la vermine de nos rues. »

Je ris.

« Mais alors, si notre chère communauté pense que The Vigilante est un sauveur, pourquoi voudriez-vous détruire le plaisir d’un peuple bien aise de voir sa justice dispensée par le sang ? » demandai-je, la main sous mon menton.

Elle sourit effrontément, ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Pauvre imbécile, ricana-t-elle. Je n’ai pas l’intention de détruire sa renommée, non, mais bien augmenter le mythe autour de lui. The Vigilante deviendrait alors le nouveau saint de ceux qui ne sont pas protégés par notre système judiciaire ou des pauvres. Mais ta façon de raconter ses histoires est un peu fade et ternis l’image de « Robin des bois » que je voudrais lui donner. »

Charlotte croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec agacement.

« Avec toutes les infos sur The Vigilante omises par la police, on aurait de quoi écrire une dizaine de bouquins, poursuivit Katie. Je sais que tu as une clause de confidentialité à respecter, mais on pourrait peut-être s’arranger… »

Elle s’approcha de moi en baissant sa voix.

« Que dirais-tu de partager… une partie de tes secrets avec moi ? » murmura-t-elle d’une voix doucereuse.

Je sentis les regards de tous peser sur moi.

« Je ne te demande pas de me donner tous les détails, je comblerai moi-même les trous. Personne ne saura, Al. Vendons-les à mon contact du journal indépendant. Partageons les bénéfices. Qu’en dis-tu ? »

Avant que je ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Charlotte s’interposa entre nous, un air de défi dans les yeux.

« M. Alastor n’a pas besoin d’user de stratagèmes pour gagner le respect de ceux qui attendent ses nouvelles tous les matins, affirma-t-elle en se redressant. Il a de la crédibilité parce qu’il dit la vérité. C’est la valeur qu’on accorde à son travail ! »

Je ne pus m’empêcher de cligner des yeux de surprise.

« Oh ouah ! Enfin marié, Al ? demanda Katie d’un ton taquin en regardant Charlotte de près. Une fidèle auditrice en plus ! Je ne savais pas que tu les aimais si jeune. »

Elle pressa le visage de Charlotte dans sa main, appuyant sur ses joues avec un air machiavélique.

« Remarque, j’imagine que ta vie au pieu doit être fantastique avec une puce aussi énergétique qu’elle, hein ? »

Charlotte se dégagea de l’emprise de Katie, révoltée.

« J-Je suis la gouvernante de M. Alastor, répondit-elle en tentant de masquer le rouge lié à sa confusion qui s’emparait de ses joues.  
— Erk, c’est encore pire. Je ne touche pas les domestiques, dit Katie en s’éloignant d’un air dégoûté. J’ai des principes… murmura-t-elle en arrangeant ses cheveux. Personne ne doit me voir parler avec des gueux de ce genre.  
— Vous êtes absolument répugnante madame ! s’emporta Charlotte avec indignation. Vous n’avez pas le droit de venir nous importuner de la sorte !  
— Alastor, dis à ta petite pute de surveiller ses manières devant ceux qui lui permettent de payer son pain rassis, gronda-t-elle avec colère. Crois-moi, gamine, tu ferais mieux de fermer ton claque-merde ou je te promets de faire paraître un article sur Al qui nuira fortement à sa réputation. Les gens gobent tout ce que je leur dis. On verra si vous oserez sortir dans la rue après ça ! » déclara-t-elle avant de se mettre à rire.

Je devais admettre que c’était une situation assez drôle. Mais en voyant des larmes de colère se former aux coins des yeux de Charlotte, je décidai d’intervenir. Je posai ma main sur son épaule avant de m’avancer pour faire face à Katie.

« Katie, je me dois de vous rappeler que mon code professionnel m’interdit de partager des informations en lien avec mon travail, dis-je calmement. Pour autant, je peux bien sûr vous permettre d’accéder à tous les petits détails sinistres que seule la police connait sans le moindre problème. Vous pouvez même les vendre et garder ma part, cela ne me pose aucun problème. » continuai-je en haussant les épaules.

J’étais conscient que tout le monde me regardait avec étonnement alors qu’un large sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres de Katie, si large qu’il paraissait irréel.

Je me penchai en avant et me mis à murmurer, calmement, mais menaçant.

« Mais quand on annoncera à la police que quelqu'un est entré par effraction dans la station de radio, a volé des informations précieuses puis qu’on mentionnera aux nouvelles du matin le nom de la femme qui a publié un article avec des informations classifiées, vous serez la seule et unique suspecte Katie. La police viendra directement vous cueillir, ce qui ne sera pas étrange avec des preuves aussi solides. »

Le sourire de Katie se décomposa alors que ses yeux s’écarquillaient d’horreur.

« Assurément, ce serait un coup dur pour vos lecteurs ! m’exclamai-je malicieusement. Mais rassurez-vous, je suis sûr que votre carrière se relèverait d’une telle mésaventure. Après tout, vous pourrez continuer à écrire vos stupides articles derrière les barreaux ! »

Je me mis à rire alors que Charlotte regardait Katie avec un sourire triomphant.

« J’aurais dû deviner que tu le prendrais comme ça, déclara Katie. Tu viens de perdre la meilleure opportunité de ta vie Alastor. Nous verrons comment tu pourras rester financièrement stable avec la crise. Je serai celle qui rira quand votre chance aura tourné et que je vous verrai mendier pour quelques miettes de pain. » argua-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

Sa triste menace ne m’affecta pas le moins du monde mais Charlotte se mit à grogner en faisant un pas en avant.

« Il me semble que la seule qui mendie ici, c’est vous ! Espèce de… de… CHIENNE ! » cria-t-elle d’une voix forte mais tremblante.

Katie serra les dents avec colère et elle fut si rapide que personne ne vit le coup partir. Elle gifla férocement Charlotte, qui toucha alors sa joue, la tête inclinée sur le côté.

« Fais bien attention à ce que tu dis. » siffla Katie d’un ton cinglant.

Avant que je puisse intervenir, je vis, abasourdi, Charlotte frapper Katie en retour. Son poing était serré et elle respirait fort. Je ne l’avais jamais vu comme ça. Et j’étais absolument furieux. Katie se jeta immédiatement sur elle pour lui tirer les cheveux. Charlotte lui administra un coup de poing dans la joue, l’assommant légèrement avant de la pousser violemment en arrière. Entre cris et coups, la bagarre s’intensifia de secondes en secondes si bien qu’elle finit par attirer l’attention de toutes les personnes autour de nous, acclamant leur favorite.

Il était hilarant de voir la douce Charlotte se transformer en véritable bête sauvage, combattant contre Katie, au sol et à mains nues. Je n’avais jamais soupçonné une telle tendance à la violence sous ses allures toujours calmes et posées. J’imaginais bien qu’un tel taux de colère et de ressentiment finirait par exploser et j’étais bien heureux d’être témoin de ce moment ! Elle semblait vraiment apprécier cette confrontation, son regard enflammé d’une vraie passion qui semblait la consumer. La voir ainsi me procura un étrange frisson de plaisir. Mais si l’affrontement devait trop durer, Charlotte s’en retrouverait certainement blessée et je serai peiné de voir sa si jolie robe abîmée par les coups échangés.

« Mesdames ! Mesdames, s’il vous plait ! » clamai-je alors en les séparant avec difficulté, Charlotte et Katie continuant de se tirer les cheveux.

Dans un mouvement rapide, Angel attrapa laborieusement Katie par derrière jusqu’à ce qu’il ait suffisamment d’emprise sur ses bras pour l’empêcher de sauter à nouveau sur Charlotte. Elle continuait de se tortiller pour tenter de se libérer.

« Je vais te détruire, sale pute ! criait-elle, échevelée et le nez saignant. Je vais vous tuer, toi et Alastor, putain de bonne de merde !  
— Ah oui ! Essaye un peu pour voir, chienne ! répéta Charlotte, haletante, alors que Vaggie la remettait debout.

Angel dut serrer un peu plus Katie pour l’empêcher de repartir au combat.

« Sortez d’ici Katie ! clama fermement Mimzy. Vous n’êtes plus la bienvenue dans cet établissement ! »

Les danseuses sur scène descendirent pour aider Angel à sortir Katie de la salle, entre coup et injures. Certains des clients se levèrent également pour donner un coup de main.

« Tout va bien ? demanda Vaggie à Charlotte.  
— Oui, merci. » répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Je me retournai pour regarder Charlotte. Ses cheveux étaient maintenant dérangés, ses mèches bataillant dans tous les sens, une des manches de sa robe avait été presque entièrement arrachée de sa couture, et une éraflure causée par les ongles de Katie sanguinolait sur la peau nue de son épaule. Sa joue était toujours rouge à cause de la gifle et elle transpirait de cet effort soudain.

Charlotte me regarda avec surprise avant de baisser la tête, joignant honteusement ses mains. Je haussai un sourcil.  
Où avait bien pu se cacher cette brutale combattante durant tout ce temps ?

« Je suis désolée pour ce spectacle ridicule, M. Alastor, murmura-t-elle avec regret sans quitter ses chaussures des yeux, tentant de retenir ses larmes. Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris, vraiment… Je… »

Je sortis mon mouchoir rouge de la poche de ma veste et lui offris. Elle releva les yeux, pleine d’espérances.

« Je ne suis pas en colère contre vous si c’est ce que vous craignez, répondis-je avec un sourire confiant. Et je ne vais pas non plus vous renvoyer.  
— Mais… »

Je me mis à rire en voyant son visage surpris.

« Pensez-vous toujours ne pas être à la hauteur de votre nom, ma brave « guerrière » ? murmurai-je en lui tapotant la tête. Maintenant, il est temps de vous remettre de vos émotions. Nous devons encore aller dîner. »

Elle pinça ses lèvres avant de se mettre à pleurer, hochant la tête avec ferveur en sanglotant.

« Vaggie, pourriez-vous l’aider à soigner ses blessures ? questionnai-je sans perdre mon sang-froid. Et je vous serais reconnaissant si vous pouviez donner un coup d’aiguille à cette manche déchirée.  
— Bien sûr, répondit-elle avec assurance avant de prendre Charlotte par les épaules pour la guider vers les loges. Viens avec moi ma chérie. »

Je les ai regardé s’éloigner avant qu’elles ne disparaissent au détour d’un couloir.

« Très bien, allez, circulez, il n’y a plus rien à voir ! Allez ! » clama Angel en revenant vers nous afin de disperser les derniers curieux.

Je me tournai vers Mimzy, posant ma main sur ma poitrine.

« Pardon pour le désagrément que Charlotte a pu causer, murmurai-je. Je te présente mes plus plates excuses en son nom.  
— Oh ça va, Al, répondit-elle en agitant la main. Les bagarres sont quotidiennes ici. Mais tu pourrais un peu mieux contrôler cette fille ! Ce genre de comportement est vraiment honteux ! dit-elle avec pourtant un grand sourire satisfait.  
— J’aurai certainement à lui parler, acquiesçai-je.  
— Et au fait, Aaaal, souffla-t-elle en cognant ses hanches contre les miennes de manière obscène. Tu as réfléchi à la proposition que je t’ai faite ?  
— Je ne nie pas les avantages qu’elle pourrait m’apporter, Mimzy, déclarai-je en la regardant en coin. Mais je n’ai encore rien décidé. »

Elle passa devant moi et commença à tracer des cercles sur mon ventre du bout de son doigt.

« Mais tu me fais attendre depuis si longtemps Al ! protesta-t-elle en faisant la moue. Tu sais que si tu m’épousais, tu deviendrais ainsi copropriétaire de mes locaux, et ton rendement s’en retrouverait ainsi augmenté ! Bien au-delà des 15% que je te verse tous les mois. Je sais qu’il faut être prudent avec ce genre d’alliances et par les temps qui courent mais…, souffla-t-elle en papillonnant des yeux. En plus de l’argent, si tu m’épouses, je pourrais te rendre tellement heureux… » susurra Mimzy alors que son doigt glissait vers la braguette de mon pantalon.

Dans un mouvement brusque, je fis un pas sur le côté, la faisant tomber maladroitement sur le sol.

« Dignité Mimzy. » arguai-je en le regardant de haut.

Elle se releva rapidement, offensée. Mais elle eut ensuite un sourire narquois en croisant les bras.

« Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, martelai-je.  
— Je continuerai d’être patiente chérie, murmura-t-elle. Mais souviens-toi Alastor : tu ne pourras pas toujours me fuir. »

Je reniflai avec dérision puis fis volte-face, l’ignorant complètement pour m’assoir au comptoir du bar afin d’attendre Charlotte. J’avais besoin d’un bon whisky. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texte original : « El taxidermista » :  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578035/chapters/51446338
> 
> Vraiment, je voulais VRAIMENT trouver une autre mélodie que « Sing Sing Sing » pour la scène de danse, vu le nombre de fanfic qui la cite déjà, mais bon sang ! Il est indéniable que cette chanson crie « 1930 !!! » sur chaque accord, alors je l’ai finalement utilisé.
> 
> Listes des musiques :
> 
> — « Sing Sing Sing » de Benny Goodman :  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r2S1I_ien6A  
> — « Vent d’Hiver » de Chopin pour la mélodie qu’interprète Charlotte au piano :  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gZjdAWgjLx8
> 
> Merci à la traductrice française :  
> @ Rimay89
> 
> Et l’artiste pour l’affiche originale :  
> @ yesiktz95
> 
> Couverture originale : https://twitter.com/yesiktz95/status/1251621104877056000?s=20  
> par Yesi Muñoz  
> https://twitter.com/yesiktz95
> 
> Suivez-moi sur Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/AngelusM19  
> Retrouvez la traductrice française sur Wattpad !
> 
> My twitter:  
> @ AngelusM19


	6. Question d' avantages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte et Vaggie sur l’importance d’avoir des avantages.

Vaggie arrêta l’eau qui coulait dans le lavabo avant de revenir vers moi avec un chiffon humide. Soigneusement, elle commença à retirer ce qu’il restait de sang sur mon épaule. Pendant ce temps, je me concentrais sur la réparation de ma manche déchirée, m’appliquant à reprendre chaque point de couture de Rosie afin qu’il n’y ait pas de plis sur le satin. Quand j’eus terminé, tout était presque parfait et je soupirai de soulagement, heureuse que ma nouvelle robe n’ait pas trop été abîmée par cette horrible femme.

« Tout va bien ? questionna Vaggie avec une mine inquiète.  
— Oui, à part la manche, ma robe va bien. » répondis-je en souriant, montrant fièrement mon œuvre.

Elle apporta un nouveau chiffon pour tapoter doucement là où j’avais reçu ma gifle.

« Je voulais parler de ta réaction, insista-t-elle. Je ne t’avais jamais vu comme ça. Et plus simplement, je n’avais jamais vu quelqu'un se battre sans raison, à moins qu’il soit ivre…  
— Bien sûr qu’il y avait une raison ! m’offusquai-je avec surprise. Cette femme essayait de rabaisser M. Alastor avec ses mensonges ! C’est vraiment une personne horrible. Et quand elle m’a frappé, je n’ai pas pu me retenir et je l’ai attaqué… »

Vaggie me regarda d’abord avec curiosité avant de se mettre à sourire, hochant doucement la tête.

« Quoi ? dis-je nerveusement.  
— Tu l’aimes beaucoup, pas vrai ? » souffla-t-elle en élargissant son sourire.

Je senti mon estomac faire un bond gigantesque alors qu’une sueur froide se mis à rouler sur mon dos.

« NON ! Comment peux-tu dire ça ?! mentis-je avec un sourire nerveux. Bien sûr que non.  
— Ah vraiment ? insista Vaggie, méfiante.  
— Il est mon patron, et moi je suis son employée. Il n’y a pas moyen que je ressente à son égard autre chose que du respect et du dévouement.  
— Excuse-moi, mais il m’a semblé que le nez saignant de Katie n’avait pas été frappé par quelqu'un qui n’avait QUE du respect pour son patron.  
— Tu es folle Vaggie, me défendis-je. Peu importe à quel point il est charmant, intelligent, beau et gentil, je ne pourrais jamais aimer un homme aussi magnifique que lui. » me renfrognai-je en croisant les bras.

Elle me regarda, un sourcil relevé et les mains sur les hanches. Je pinçai nerveusement mes lèvres, fuyant son regard.

« Ouah… En fait tu es carrément dingue de lui. » dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

J’essayai de trouver mille excuses dans ma tête, mais je savais que Vaggie insisterait jusqu’à ce que j’avoue. Je posai mes mains sur mes joues et gémissant désespérément.

« C’est si évident que ça ? demandai-je avec frustration, cachant mon visage derrière mes mains.  
— Compte tenu de la façon dont tu le regardes, comment tu lui parles, à quel point tu rougis quand il te regarde et que tu viens de casser la figure à quelqu'un qui lui a manqué de respect, eh bien… oui, dit-elle avec un sourire.  
— Oh non… » soupirai-je en hochant négativement la tête, mes mains toujours sur mon visage.

Je reculai de quelques pas et m’appuyai contre le mur derrière moi en soupirant profondément.

« Tu crois que quelqu'un l’a remarqué ? questionnai-je avec angoisse. Pire, tu crois QU’IL l’a remarqué ?  
— Ne t’inquiètes pas, je doute que quiconque ait interprété ton geste dans ce sens-là. Pour tout le monde, ce sera un acte témoignant de ton extrême loyauté à son égard. »

Je repassai ma robe en méditant. J’étais terrifiée à l’idée que quelqu'un d’autre découvre mon secret. Mais surtout, j’avais peur qu’il ait remarqué mes sentiments pour lui. La raison pour laquelle je n’osais pas me confier, en plus du fait qu’il soit mon patron, était parce qu’il était propriétaire de la maison dans laquelle je vivais. Et si ma déclaration le mettait mal à l’aise, savoir que son employée était amoureuse de lui, il aurait tôt fait de me mettre à la porte.

Si je faisais le moindre faux pas avec M. Alastor, je me prenais un râteau, et en plus je perdais mon travail et mon toit. À mon sens, cela ne valait pas le coup de risquer autant pour si peu, surtout que je connaissais déjà sa réponse sans avoir besoin de lui poser la question ou de lui avouer quoi que ce soit.

Je me tournai vers le miroir et regardai mes cheveux mal coiffés. L’impuissance que je sentis s’abattre sur moi m’arracha une nouvelle crise de larmes. Combien de temps avais-je passé pour arranger ma coiffure sans matériel ?

« Mes cheveux sont tous décoiffés et regarde cette marque sur ma joue ! hoquetai-je. Je ne peux pas aller dîner avec M. Alastor comme ça ! »

Vaggie attrapa un petit sac rose et le posa sur la coiffeuse près de nous.

« Je peux t’aider avec tes cheveux et à cacher un peu tes traces de coups, expliqua-t-elle. Mais il faut s’y mettre tout de suite.  
— Vraiment ? demandai-je avec espoir.  
— Tourne toi, que je puisse voir ce que je peux faire.  
— Merci Vaggie. » murmurai-je le plus sincèrement possible.

Le petit sac s’était avéré être la trousse à maquillage d’Angel Dust. Il y avait toute sorte de rouge à lèvres, des poudres et des fars à paupières. En plus d’un peigne, il contenait quelques accessoires pour cheveux et de la laque.

Vaggie commença à s’occuper de mes boucles en silence.

« Dis donc, tu es vraiment polyvalente non ? dis-je pour tenter de détendre l’atmosphère.  
— Eh bien, même si je m’occupe de la partie administrative de l’établissement, les filles ont toujours besoin d’aide pour leur préparation avant les spectacles, répondit-elle en peignant mes cheveux. J’ai donc appris toutes les facettes du métier ! »

Elle s’appliqua à placer tous les bigoudis dans mes mèches, concentrée sur son œuvre. À la maison, j’avais fait sécher mes cheveux en les maintenant avec des bouts de tissu, faute d’avoir des outils pour les peigner. Ce que M. Alastor me payait, je le gardais pour mes strictes nécessités et jamais pour le maquillage ou autre produit de beauté. Pourtant, à cet instant, qu’est-ce que j’aurais aimé retrouver toutes les poudres et les crèmes qui étaient à ma disposition au manoir Magne, pour me faire belle !

La voix de Vaggie me sortit de mes songes.

« Hey Charlotte, qu’est-ce que c’est que toutes ces cicatrices dans ton dos ? souffla-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
— Oh, tu les as remarqués… dis-je nerveusement.  
— Elles balafrent une grande partie de ta peau chérie, rétorqua-t-elle. Ça aurait été difficile de ne pas les voir. »

Je pris une profonde inspiration. Avec toute l’aide qu’elle m’apportait, je ne me voyais pas ne pas me confier un peu à elle.

« Le jour où j’ai rencontré M. Alastor, il m’a sauvé de trois hommes qui m’ont battu et qui voulaient… me maltraiter. J’étais orpheline, je n’avais pas de maison et M. Alastor m’a alors emmené chez lui. Il a soigné mes blessures, il m’a donné un logement et un travail. C’est la personne la plus gentille que je n’aie jamais rencontré. »

Il y eut un grand silence alors que Vaggie positionnait la dernière pince dans mes cheveux avant de prendre un tube de crème pour étaler un peu de son contenu sur mon visage.

« C’est délirant, c’est ce que tu penses, n’est-ce pas ?  
— De quoi ? De porter le maquillage d’Angel ? rit-elle. Il a encore deux sacs comme ça, pleins de matériels. Il ne remarquera pas la différence, je te le garantis, et puis il a le temps de voir venir.  
— Non… Je voulais parler de l’autre chose…  
— Du fait que tu aimes « Mister Smile » ? argua-t-elle en plissant le nez sans cesser de sourire. En fait, je l’avais vu venir. Je me suis toujours demandé comment tu faisais pour le supporter au quotidien, honnêtement. Il est assez étrange… et un peu abrupt.  
— C’est vrai qu’il est un peu particulier, mais ça fait partie de son essence ! dis-je, embarrassée. M. Alastor semble quelqu'un d’assez inaccessible quand on le rencontre et on ne sait jamais à quoi il pense vraiment. Mais il est si gentil avec moi… Il a de la considération pour moi alors que je ne suis que son employée. Et il est vraiment étonnant, si spontané, comme lorsqu’il veut cuisiner et préparer le dîner pour nous deux, ou qu’il m’emmène faire un tour en ville, que nous travaillons dans son atelier et qu’il me fait rire avec ses blagues… »

Je stoppai soudainement ma rêverie avant de baisser les yeux, triste. J’étais surprise par la sincérité et l’enthousiasme de mes propres paroles quand je parlais de lui. Vaggie resta pensive alors qu’elle appliquait de la poudre sur mes joues.

« La vérité c'est que je ne peux pas m’empêcher de l’aimer… » dis-je à voix basse.

Sous le maquillage, je sentis une grande chaleur se répandre et colorer mon visage. Vaggie me sourit avec empathie.

« Ferme les yeux, demanda-t-elle en commençant à appliquer du fard sur mes paupières. D’après ce que tu me dis, il a l’air d’être quelqu'un de très différent dans le cadre privé. J’ai eu l’occasion de l’observer pendant des réunions avec Miss Mimzy et il n’avait pas l’air de se soucier de quelqu'un d’autre que de lui-même.  
— Je vis avec lui depuis 2 ans, souris-je tristement. Je sais qu’il a un standing à tenir devant certaines personnes…  
— Ne t’inquiètes pas, ce que tu me dis ne changera pas la vision que j’ai de lui. Il continuera d’être l’excentrique investisseur du club pour moi. »

Je ris avant de soupirer.

« Je n’avais jamais dit à personne ce que j’éprouve pour lui. Et le dire à voix haute rend la chose encore plus absurde que je ne le pensais…  
— Pour ma part, ça ne me semble ni fou ni absurde que tu l’aimes, dit Vaggie avec un sourire en soulignant mes paupières avec du noir. Je veux dire… Nous aimons tous différents types de personnes et si tu vois en lui des qualités, c’est qu’il n’est pas si méchant que ça au final. D’ailleurs, il semble toujours distant avec tout le monde, mais il est évident qu’il a confiance en toi.   
— Mais ça sera toujours impossible pour lui de m’aimer comme moi je l’aime ! gémis-je avec tristesse. Il est cordial avec moi, c’est vrai, mais il n’a pas d’attentions particulières à mon égard.   
— Et il en a avec quelqu'un d’autre ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils en réfléchissant.

« Euh… Non, je ne crois pas.  
— Donc tu ne sais pas quand il flirte ou non. » répondit-elle en riant.

Vaggie appliqua ensuite sur mes lèvres un produit d’une belle couleur pourpre avant de revenir à mes cheveux.

« Ne me donne pas de faux espoirs, Vaggie, soupirai-je. Miss Mimzy ne manque jamais une occasion de me rappeler que je ne suis qu’une pauvre servante et que je n’ai rien à lui offrir. Elle m’a clairement dit que M. Alastor ne pourrait jamais aimer quelqu'un comme moi…  
— Ne l’écoutes pas, souffla-t-elle en retirant les bigoudis en les lançant dans le lavabo. Elle est folle amoureuse de M. Alastor depuis des années et je peux même te dire qu’elle lui a proposé de l’épouser il y a longtemps. »

J’ouvris la bouche d’étonnement. Je me redressai et me retournai pour la regarder avec les yeux écarquillés. J’essayai de dire quelque chose. N’importe quoi. Protester. Crier. Maudire ma chance. Mais rien n’arrivait à sortir de ma bouche. Ma respiration s’accéléra et je renversai ma tête sur le côté, soudain vidée de mes forces.

« Alors M. Alastor va se marier…   
— Non, répondit Vaggie avec un petit sourire compatissant.  
— Mais tu viens de me dire… !  
— Elle lui a PROPOSÉ de l’épouser, me coupa-t-elle en posant sa main sur sa hanche en levant l’autre pour m’arrêter. C’était il y a plus d’un an Charlotte.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« C’est…   
— Ils ne vont pas se marier, appuya-t-elle. Il ne lui a jamais donné de réponse. »

Je retins mon souffle avant de soupirer de soulagement. La véritable peur de le voir se marier m’avait laissé une grande douleur dans la poitrine. Je posai ma main sur mon cœur pour tenter de retrouver une respiration calme.

« Je suppose qu’il a ses raisons de ne pas avoir répondu à Miss Mimzy et de la garder dans l’attente de l’éventuelle acceptation de sa proposition, murmura Vaggie en fouillant dans le sac à maquillage. Elle peut être très patiente quand elle veut.  
— Tu parles de ça comme si c’était un simple moyen de s’éviter la famine, dis-je, outrée  
— N’est-ce pas le cas ? » rit Vaggie

C’était pourtant vrai. Les mariages de complaisance étaient assez fréquents pour échapper la pauvreté, mais c’était quelque chose d’inenvisageable pour moi.

« Il ne me semble pas que Miss Mimzy soit dans l’urgence au point de se marier, reniflai-je. Son entreprise est très prospère…  
— M. Alastor serait pourtant gagnant dans cette histoire, non ? dit Vaggie en haussant un sourcil.  
— M. Alastor aime sa vie actuelle, répondis-je fermement. Il a sa routine, ses habitudes. Il aime son travail et il a toujours du temps pour ses loisirs. Il se sent bien comme ça, murmurai-je en sentant ma colère prendre le pas sur le ton de mes paroles.  
— Et tu penses vraiment qu’il ne s’est pas marié juste pour conserver ce confort ?  
— Il n’est pas amoureux non plus, martelai-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
— Comment le sais-tu ?  
— Parce que s’il était amoureux, ils se seraient déjà mariés ! protestai-je en criant presque.

Je respirai fort en serrant les dents tandis que Vaggie me regardait avec surprise.

« J-Je suis désolée Vaggie, soufflai-je en couvrant ma bouche de ma main. Je ne voulais pas te crier dessus…  
— Ce n’est rien, c’est normal que ce sujet t’affecte. » acquiesça-t-elle avec un sourire.

Je me mis à réfléchir silencieusement. Il aurait sans doute tout à gagner s’il épousait quelqu'un souciait de lui comme Miss Mimzy. Mais les motivations de M. Alastor étaient si floues que je ne parvenais pas à éclaircir mes pensées.

C’était étrange à admettre, mais cela me ferait moins mal s’il venait à se marier par commodité plus que par amour.

« Elle n’aime pas la compétition, c’est pour ça qu’elle ne t’aime pas, déclara simplement Vaggie.  
— Tu penses que je suis en concurrence avec elle ? lui souris-je, incrédule. C’est une belle femme, elle est propriétaire d’un club très populaire. Son entreprise est autonome et elle peut se permettre beaucoup de choses auxquelles les autres personnes ne peuvent que penser par les temps qui courent. Et moi, je ne suis qu’une simple femme de chambre. On ne peut rien comparer entre elle et moi. »

D’une certaine façon, j’étais contente de pouvoir discuter de tout cela avec quelqu'un. Tous mes amis de ma vie précédente avaient émigré vers d’autres pays avec le peu d’argent qu’il leur restait. Et j’étais persuadée que beaucoup d’entre eux me pensait morte. Il n’y avait personne à qui je pouvais parler des choses personnelles qui me tourmentaient. M. Alastor était la personne dont j’étais la plus proche et il était précisément celle à qui je ne pouvais pas me confier sur ce que j’avais dans mon cœur.

« Si tu veux un conseil, je te dirais de te laisser porter par la vague, dit Vaggie en retirant le dernier bigoudi. Ne perds pas encore espoir.  
— Je viens de te le dire, elle a un avantage sur moi, répétai-je. Si M. Alastor n’est pas encore amoureux d’elle, ce n’est qu’une question de temps.  
— Ça ne ressemble pas aux manières d’un gars calculateur…  
— Allez Vaggie, soit réaliste ! Si la crise économique se poursuit, ça ne durera pas ongtemps avant qu’il n’accepte de faire d’elle sa femme.  
— Bon d’accord, sur le plan économique, elle a tous les avantages sur toi. Mais sais-tu ce qu’elle a d’autre ?  
— Quoi ?  
— La frustration de ne jamais voir M. Alastor devenir son mari. »

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment répondre à cela. M. Alastor chérissait sans aucun doute sa situation privilégiée, c’était quelque chose que j’avais fini par remarquer après tout ce temps. Il était fier d’avoir à sa disposition des informations que nul n’avait déjà entendu. Les choses les plus difficiles à obtenir étaient celles qu’il chérissait le plus. C’est pourquoi il était tant passionné par la chasse : il traquait patiemment ses proies, les suivait et finissait toujours par ramener les plus belles bêtes dans son atelier de taxidermie. Puis il les conservait ou les vendait à des collectionneurs ou des conservateurs privés.

Enfin, épouser une femme dont le capital était stable malgré la crise était une opportunité inattendue. Mais alors pourquoi n’en profitait-il pas ? Et si elle l’aimait tant, qu’est-ce qui l’empêchait de faire d’elle sa femme ? 

« Ferme les yeux et retiens ton souffle, chérie. » dit soudain Vaggie.

Immédiatement, une dose de laque recouvrit mes cheveux. Vaggie ajusta quelques boucles avant de remettre un peu de laque.

« Eh bien, je pense avoir fait du bon travail ! déclara-t-elle en croisant fièrement les bras. Donne-moi ton avis. »

Je me tournai alors vers le miroir pour y voir une femme. Une magnifique femme aux mêmes yeux que les miens.

Je touchai mon visage et elle en fit de même. C’était moi. C’était vraiment moi. Le maquillage que Vaggie avait appliqué accentuait mes traits et la rondeur de mon visage était maintenant la seule chose qui me restait de mon allure enfantine. Et surtout, le maquillage couvrait parfaitement toutes les ecchymoses qui s’étaient formées à cause des coups que j’avais reçu. En regardant mon reflet d’un peu plus près, je crus soudain voir ma défunte mère.

« Je ne peux pas le croire ! Merci Vaggie ! ai-je crié d’excitation avant de la prendre dans mes bras.

Elle me rendit tendrement mon étreinte puis s’écarta pour me regarder.

« Écoutes-moi Charlotte, tu n’as pas à te mépriser autant, dit-elle sévèrement en me tenant par les épaules. Tu es très jolie, tu es très gentille et très talentueuse. Celui qui partagera un jour ta vie sera très heureux, je t’assure. Et s’il est aussi intelligent qu’il le dit, il t’appréciera comme tu es. »

Je lui souris.

« Je vais essayer… soufflai en haussant légèrement les épaules.  
— Bien ! Maintenant, va, et mets-toi « Mister Smile » dans la poche ! » murmura-t-elle en me poussant vers la sortie.

Vaggie rangea le sac à maquillage et nous quittâmes la salle de bain.

De retour dans la salle principale, un air léger de Charleston flottait dans l’air. Ma confiance en ma nouvelle allure se mit à fondre quand je remarquai des regards curieux posés sur moi et mon anxiété augmenta d’un seul coup. Je voulais quitter cet endroit le plus rapidement possible et j’accélérai le pas jusqu’à rejoindre le bar. Je cherchai M. Alastor des yeux jusqu’à le retrouver, accoudé au comptoir, en train de parler avec Husk, le barman, toujours de mauvaise humeur. C’était un homme approchant de la cinquantaine, son visage endurcit par de larges sourcils, des pattes poilues et des yeux perçants comme ceux d’un félin. Il rejeta les cartes qu’il tenait avec colère.

« Putain Alastor ! a-t-il hurlé avec fureur. Comment est-ce que tu fais pour gagner trois manches d’affilé avec une quinte flush royale ?! Tu as des cartes cachées ou un pacte avec le diable ?!  
— M’accuses-tu de tricher car je tire parti de ta propre incompétence et de ta malchance, mon cher Husk ? répondit M. Alastor d’un air hautain en regardant ses ongles. Mais si cela te fait te sentir mieux, je ne prendrai que la moitié de l’argent que nous avons parié… » murmura-t-il en réunissant certains des billets sur la table et en les rangeant dans sa veste.

Husk le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

« Je ne veux pas de cette autre moitié, continua M. Alastor. La frustration hilarante qui se dessine sur ton visage lorsque je te bats est une récompense amplement suffisante, dit-il avant de se mettre à rire.  
— Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! s’exclama Husk avec colère, en se penchant sur le bar. Tu crois que je suis quoi ?! Un putain de clown ?!  
— Hmmm… Possible. » conclu M. Alastor avec un sourire moqueur.

Husk serra les dents et s’abstint de se jeter sur lui. À la place, il attrapa une bouteille derrière lui et en prit un grand verre tandis que M. Alastor éclatait une nouvelle fois de rire.

« Il serait fâcheux de s’attaquer à un des investisseurs de ton lieu de travail… murmura M. Alastor avec malveillance.  
— La ferme. » répondit sèchement Husk en continuant de boire.

M. Alastor semblait vraiment de bonne humeur. Je regardai Vaggie et elle leva ses deux pouces pour me donner confiance. Je pris une profonde inspiration et me dirigeai vers lui.

« M. Alastor… murmurai-je. Je suis là…   
— Oh, c’est bien que vous soyez revenue, je voulais… » dit-il en se retournant avant de se stopper dans sa phrase en me voyant. 

Son visage se figea totalement. Mon cœur rata un battement en remarquant la façon dont il me regardait. Je baissai les yeux, embarrassée. J’avais envie de disparaître dans le sol. Toute la confiance que j’avais réussi à emmagasiner durant mon entrevue avec Vaggie venait d’être annihilée, et si mes jambes n’avaient pas tremblé comme des feuilles, je me serais sûrement sauvée en courant. Je devais avoir l’air bête avec mon maquillage et mes cheveux coiffés de la sorte et je regrettai soudain d’être sortie du lit ce matin-là.

Il se reprit au bout de quelques secondes. Il se racla rapidement la gorge avant de se lever et de prendre ma main.

« Le rouge est définitivement votre couleur, très chère. » dit-il gentiment puis embrassa mes phalanges pour la deuxième fois de la journée. (*)

Je rougis du compliment, mon visage se parant de la même couleur dont était recouvertes mes lèvres, mais je ne pus m’empêcher de rire.

« Merci beaucoup, M. Alastor. » répondis-je avec un petit hochement de tête. (*)

M. Alastor rit légèrement et dans ma vision périphérique, je vis Vaggie rouler des yeux.

« Vous avez l’air de vous sentir mieux, murmura-t-il en lâchant ma main. Et je suis content de voir votre robe réparée. »

J’acquiesçai doucement, légèrement honteuse, incapable de croiser son regard.

« Je vous présente encore une fois mes excuses pour ce qui est arrivé tout à l’heure…, dis-je avec émotion. Si cette horrible femme tente quelque chose contre vous, je saurai que ce sera de ma faute et je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.  
— Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Katie, ma chère, argua-t-il en agitant sa main. J’ai mes méthodes pour résister à ceux qui rêvent de me voir tomber. »

Je décidai de croire en ses paroles mais je ne pouvais pas m’empêcher de m’inquiéter. Je ne voulais pas qu’il ait des ennemis…

« Mais je dois admettre que j’ai été surpris par votre agressivité très chère, ajouta-t-il. Où était-elle cachée durant tout ce temps ?  
— Oh je vous en prie, ne me parlez pas de ça… » gémis-je en couvrant mon visage alors qu’il éclatait de rire.

Je découvris doucement mes yeux pour le regarder. J’étais vraiment soulagée de le voir de si bonne humeur.

« Je ne vous ai jamais vu maquillée, déclara-t-il soudainement.  
— Oh ? Ça ? dis-je en touchant mes lèvres du bout des doigts. Vaggie m’a aidé avec mes blessures et à faire en sorte de faire disparaître les marques. » poursuivis-je en me tournant vers elle.  
— J’ai juste ajouté un peu de couleur, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules avec un sourire.  
— Merci pour l’attention que vous portez à ma chère Charlotte, Vaggie.  
— Pas de problème, souffla-t-elle simplement, gênée.  
— Charlotte ?! Ta femme de chambre ? répéta Husk, incrédule. Bon Dieu ! Tu ressembles carrément à quelqu'un d’autre ! »

Husk se mit à rire en frappant sur le comptoir avec le plat de sa main.

« J’aurai dû m’en douter ! Je ne pouvais pas croire que le Alastor maussade que je connais était en train de parler à une femme aussi belle ! »

Je ne savais pas si je devais être flattée ou offensée par ce qu’il venait de dire, mais M. Alastor se tourna vers lui en plissant les yeux, ne cachant pas son agacement malgré son sourire.

« Pourtant, tu crois bien mon cher Husk, dit-il d’un ton cordial, parce que c’est exactement ce que je suis en train de faire. »

Puis il se retourna vers moi avec un sourire.

« Husk nous paye le dîner de ce soir trésor ! » déclara-t-il en tapotant sur la poche de sa veste qui contenait les billets gagnés au poker.

Husk s’arrêta immédiatement de rire et le regarda de manière courroucée avant de continuer de boire en marmonnant quelques jurons.

M. Alastor rit de bon cœur et, même si je ne pouvais m’empêcher d’être peinée pour l’argent que Husk avait perdu en jouant contre lui, je ris aussi.

Husk était connu pour son goût prononcé pour les jeux de hasard. Je l’avais rencontré lors de mes nombreuses venues ici et plus d’une fois, je l’avais vu insister auprès de M. Alastor pour jouer au poker, même si M. Alastor gagnait la plupart du temps. Il perdait à maintes reprises jusqu’à ce qu’il se retrouve sans rien. C’est pourquoi je ne pouvais pas m’empêcher de rire : celui qui joue sans peser les conséquences mérite sans aucun doute ce qu’il lui arrive, surtout si la chance n’est pas de son côté.

Vaggie retrouva son poste d’assistante de direction en se dirigeant vers le bar, furieuse.

« TU AS JOUÉ DE NOUVEAU HUSK ?! cria-t-elle. DURANT TES HEURES DE TRAVAIL ?! poursuivit-elle en frappant de ses poings sur la surface du bar.  
— Hey oh, l’hispanique, calme-toi ! grogna le barman.  
— Et est-ce que tu as payé pour la liqueur que tu bois ?! insista-t-elle en ignorant ses plaintes.  
— Attends ! Qu’est-ce que tu fous ?! » enragea Husk en essayant de sauver sa bouteille de l’emprise de Vaggie.

Je ris avec M. Alastor de voir ces deux-là se battre de manière aussi comique.

« C’est bon de vous voir rire. » souffla-t-il en se tournant vers moi avec un regard doux.

Je souris, l’air penaude, baissant les yeux.

« Excusez-moi Monsieur, m’accorderiez-vous la main de votre dame pour le morceau suivant ? » nous entendîmes soudain derrière nous.

Je reconnu instantanément l’homme qui avait essayé de flirter avec moi lors de mon arrivée sur les lieux.

« Je l’ai vu à l’œuvre tout à l’heure et j’adorerai danser avec elle. »

Instinctivement, je reculai derrière M. Alastor et il se redressa avec défi devant ce gênant personnage.

« Non Monsieur, répondit M. Alastor d’une voix forte et claire, sans appel.  
— Oh, mais c’est juste une danse, insista-t-il pourtant en me regardant. Et puis, cette charmante demoiselle peut bien décider avec qui elle veut danser ou non.  
— Cette charmante demoiselle est avec moi. » coupa M. Alastor en serrant ses poings dans son dos.

Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage mais j’étais sûre qu’il n’avait pas perdu son sourire malgré la tension de la situation. L’homme regarda M. Alastor avec un air menaçant et offensé par ce double refus.  
Mais tout à coup, son expression changea et il se figea sur place. Je le regardai avec curiosité, surprise par ce soudain changement d’attitude. Ses yeux bougeaient frénétiquement dans tous les sens et il émit soudan des petits cris de panique, la bouche entrouverte. Il devint rouge, comme s’il fournissait un gros effort, toujours sans pouvoir esquisser le moindre geste.  
Puis, comme s’il avait retenu sa respiration, il eut un hoquet et regarda M. Alastor avec une expression horrifiée avant de courir vers la sortie. La foule autour de nous le regarda faire, étonnée de voir un homme aussi terrorisé sans raison apparente. Et finalement, tous reprirent leurs activités, le prenant sans doute pour un ivrogne un peu toqué.

Je fus réellement intrigué par ce changement de comportement. Je levai les yeux vers M. Alastor, tentant de trouver une explication à ce qui venait de se produire et ce qui aurait pu tant effrayer cet homme. Mais il se tourna vers moi, toujours souriant et de bonne humeur. Il ne semblait pas s’inquiéter de ce qui venait de se produire, comme si de rien n’était.

« Ouah, c’était quoi ça ? demanda Husk dans notre dos, lui et Vaggie ayant arrêté de se disputer, cette dernière tenant la bouteille d’alcool vide dans sa main.  
— Je l’ignore ! s’exclama M. Alastor. Vous feriez mieux de garder vos distances avec ce genre d’individus ma chère, murmura-t-il en tirant sa montre de sa poche intérieure. Bien, nous sommes ici depuis bien plus longtemps que prévu, vous devez avoir faim après avoir fourni autant d’efforts ! »

Il m’offrit galamment son bras.

« Nous y allons ? » demanda-t-il avec un large sourire.

Je pris son bras en lui rendant son sourire.

« À plus tard Vaggie ! Et merci ! » saluai-je en passant devant elle en nous dirigeant vers la sortie.

Sur le chemin, plusieurs témoins de mon combat avec Katie me regardèrent et me pointèrent du doigt avec des chuchotements. Il y avait des regards amusés et d’autres désapprobateurs. Je me sentis mal à l’aise, mais M. Alastor semblait ignorer tout cela et bien qu’il gardât une posture droite sans ralentir sa marche, je pus remarquer son regard furieux. Enfin, nous atteignîmes la porte de sortie.  
La nuit était déjà tombée. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes :
> 
> Texte original : « El taxidermista » :  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578035/chapters/51446338
> 
> Je voulais vite terminer ce chapitre et faire le prochain à travers les yeux d’Alastor, c’était un besoin !!!  
> J’espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre, même s’il était court. Le prochain sera plus long !
> 
> (*) : La traductrice française précise que ces deux phrases étaient, dans le texte original espagnol, prononcées en français, la langue maternelle de Charlotte. Il était également mentionné qu’Alastor comprend quelque peu cette langue sans pouvoir pour autant tenir une vraie discussion.
> 
> Merci à la traductrice française :  
> @ Rimay89
> 
> Et l’artiste pour l’affiche originale :  
> @ yesiktz95
> 
> Couverture originale : https://twitter.com/yesiktz95/status/1251621104877056000?s=20  
> par Yesi Muñoz  
> https://twitter.com/yesiktz95
> 
> Suivez-moi sur Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/AngelusM19  
> Retrouvez la traductrice française sur Wattpad !
> 
> My twitter:  
> @ AngelusM19


	7. Dîner pour deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand un dîner et une photographie changent le cours des choses.

Nous maintînmes notre rythme de marche jusqu’à quitter le Mimzy’s Palace. La nuit était exceptionnellement propice aux marches nocturnes, bien que l’hiver s’annonçait déjà, dans quelques jours. Porter des tas et des tas de vêtements sur soi était quelque chose qui m’était extrêmement inconfortable, et j’étais reconnaissant que Rosie ait bien voulu garder ma tenue de travail, afin que je puisse porter mon nouveau costume sans surcharge.

J’avais choisi un restaurant tout près du Mimzy’s Palace, à trois rues d’ici, et il était donc inutile de s’y rend en tram. Et même si nous n’étions pas en retard pour notre réservation, je pressai le pas pour nous éloigner du music-hall. Le nombre démesuré d’hommes aux intentions et aux manières douteuses qui regardaient Charlotte dans cet endroit m’avait rendu étrangement anxieux. Nous avions déjà suffisamment attiré l’attention de ces simples d’esprit, et il n’était pas nécessaire de continuer dans cette voie. Je réprimai un grognement de colère au souvenir de l’attitude suffisante de l’homme qui avait voulu inviter Charlotte à danser.

Je lui jetai un coup d’œil. Elle tenait toujours fermement mon bras et, à ma grande surprise, elle paraissait même plus détendue malgré le fait qu’elle avait du mal à suivre mon rythme. Elle semblait plongée dans ses pensées.

Elle marchait en retrait de moi et je décidai de ralentir pour rompre le silence.

« Est-ce que tout va bien trésor ? demandai-je d’un ton décontracté.

— Pas vraiment, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. En fait, je suis contente que nous soyons sortis de cet endroit. L’atmosphère était… étrange, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Je clignai curieusement des yeux. Surprenant. Elle pensait exactement la même chose que moi.

« Vous parlez de l’attention de tous tournée légitimement sur vous très chère ? questionnai-je avec un sourire.

—Dois-je me résigner à évoquer ma dispute avec Miss Katie ? » murmura-t-elle, embarrassée.

J’éclatai de rire. Elle pensait toujours à cela. Elle n’avait même pas pensé que sa simple présence était l’une des raisons pour laquelle tous ces hommes la regardaient. Son innocence était vraiment amusante. Elle était totalement ignorante du pouvoir qu’elle pouvait avoir sur eux. Et, à mon avis, il en était mieux ainsi pour le moment.

« Bien sûr très chère ! déclarai-je en reprenant mon souffle. Quelle performance ! Je n’avais pas autant ri depuis le grand krach boursier de 1929 ! » dis-je avant de rire de nouveau.

Elle fit la moue et baissa les yeux.

« Euh… En fait je n’avais pas du tout prévu d’agir comme ça, Monsieur, angoissa-t-elle. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l’expliquer… C’était plus… comme… mon instinct ?

— Oh très chère, c’est vraiment bon de savoir que vous savez vous défendre, la rassurai-je. Et qu’en plus, vous avez l’instinct d’une bête féroce qui résonne dans votre âme. C’est très clair vu ce qu’il s’est passé avec Katie. »

Elle me regarda, l’air bouleversé.

« Cette femme était vraiment horrible, Monsieur, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents. Je ne peux pas croire qu’elle ait été à ce point impolie avec vous, et elle m’a parlé comme si elle m’était supérieure. Alors après la gifle qu’elle m’a donnée, j’ai agi sans réfléchir. » siffla Charlotte.

Je lui adressai un regard mêlé de fierté et d’amusement.

« En tant qu’employeur, je vous félicite pour cette démonstration de force pour défendre mon honneur trésor, ris-je. Mais essayez d’éviter d’en venir aux mains la prochaine fois, il serait fâcheux que vous vous blessiez durant un assaut. »

Elle m’adressa un demi-sourire et regarda de nouveau devant elle.

« Je ne suis pas très fière de la façon dont je me suis comportée, Monsieur. Mais je suis sûre que si je la recroise un jour, je saurai répondre à son impolitesse de nouveau, assura-t-elle.

— Je sais. Et ce coup de tête dans son nez lui apprendra à s’occuper de ses affaires, répondis-je simplement. Mais pour être honnête, ce combat était un bon spectacle. Il est difficile d’assister à ce genre de divertissement.

— Un combat à mains nues avec une journaliste, c’est du divertissement ? douta-t-elle.

— Ahaha ! Dans sa forme la plus pure très chère ! La réalité ! La passion ! » m’écriai-je en serrant mon poing d’excitation.

Elle me regarda faire en penchant la tête, surprise.

« Je sais reconnaître un bon spectacle lorsque j’en vois un très chère. Croyez-moi. Je m’occupe de la section drame du programme radiophonique du mercredi, et ce combat était bien meilleur que toutes les histoires insipides que je raconte là-bas. »

Charlotte fronça les sourcils, visiblement mal à l’aise.

« Après être sortie de la salle de bain, j’avais l’impression d’être une bête de cirque sur scène, soupira-t-elle. Tout le monde me regardait.

— Il n’y a rien de mal à être le centre de l’attention ma chère. Après tout, le monde EST une scène, et la scène est un monde de divertissements… » murmurai-je en plissant les yeux tout en élargissant mon sourire.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec dégoût.

« Si je dois montrer de la passion sur scène, je préfèrerai que ce soit avec du chant. » dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Je haussai les sourcils avec intérêt, me penchant un peu vers elle.

« Vous voulez toujours être chanteuse ?

— Mon rêve musical vous semble absurde, n’est-ce pas ? osa-t-elle demander avec un sourire timide.

— Absolument ! m’écriai-je alors que son visage se décomposait de déception.

— V-Vous le pensez vraiment ?

— Bien sûr ! Les rêves de chanson sont pour les illusionnés qui essaient de gravir la montagne de la gloire pour finalement échouer et chuter dans le gouffre ardent de l’échec, dis-je malicieusement. Beaucoup n’ont même pas le minimum nécessaire pour faire l’aumône dans la rue, et pourtant ils font tout leur possible pour essayer de divertir une foule qui ne les veut, ni les demande. »

Elle pinça ses lèvres en baissant les yeux.

« J’ai déjà dit que je n’avais aucun talent… murmura-t-elle, peinée.

— Oh non non non trésor, je n’ai rien dit de tout cela, dis-je en lui faisant un clin d’œil. Les rêves de gloire ne sont ridicules que si vous n’avez pas ce qu’il faut. Mais vous, ma chère, vous êtes véritablement bénie. Si quelqu'un peut réussir et accomplir ses rêves grâce à ses propres capacités, c’est bien vous. »

Elle releva les yeux, surprise, avant de sourire.

« Merci Monsieur. » déclara-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

Je lui souris en retour. J’aimais la voir ainsi. Vraiment, j’aimais la voir heureuse. Et cela commençait à m’inquiéter fortement.

Je m’arrêtai soudainement et elle chancela quelque peu.

« Monsieur ? souffla Charlotte, surprise de cet arrêt brutal.

— Nous y sommes ! » m’écriai-je, chassant mes propres pensées.

Nous nous étions arrêtés devant le Antoine’s restaurant, un établissement très réputé pour la qualité de ses fruits de mer. C’était un endroit très chic, symbole d’élégance et de distinction dans cette partie de la ville. Je regardai Charlotte et je fus ravie de voir l’excitation illuminer ses traits.

« Nous y allons ? » arguai-je avant qu’elle ne hoche la tête avec un grand sourire.

Nous nous approchâmes du maître d’hôtel qui nous conduisit jusqu’à notre table. L’endroit était vraiment majestueux, largement éclairé par des lustres, d’immenses fenêtres aux cadrages dorés ainsi que de larges peintures d’un grand raffinement. Les tables étaient dressées avec des nappes blanches et autour d’elles étaient disposées des chaises en bois finement sculptées. Un groupe de jazz installé au milieu d’une scène dressée au fond de la pièce interprétait un air doux tandis que des serveurs se tenaient près d’eux, prêts à s’avancer vers le moindre client qui demanderait leur attention.

Après nous être installés à une table près d’une fenêtre, face à face, un serveur était venu nous donner le menu. Avec seulement un verre de whisky servit par Husk durant notre partie de poker, je n’avais rien dans l’estomac depuis le déjeuner et les agitations de l’après-midi avaient véritablement creusé mon appétit.

Nous demandâmes tous deux de la bisque comme entrée. Je commandai ensuite l’étouffée pour le plat principal et assurai à Charlotte qu’elle pouvait prendre ce qui lui faisait envie sans se soucier de mes choix. Je ris de son embarras quand elle murmura qu’elle souhaitait prendre les crevettes créoles. Le serveur nota la commande avant de se retirer.

Je posai ma joue sur ma main en admirant Charlotte. Elle regardait autour d’elle avec émerveillement. Ses grands yeux observaient tous les détails de la décoration, complètement perdue dans sa joie d’être ici.

« Êtes-vous heureuse très chère ? » dis-je avec un sourire.

Elle se tourna vers moi, reprenant conscience de ma présence à ses côtés. À ma grande surprise, elle élargit davantage son sourire.

« C’est vraiment incroyable Monsieur ! » assura-t-elle avec de légers applaudissements excités.

Son regard brillant et son énergie étaient contagieux.

« Je suis ravi que cela vous plaise, acquiesçai-je. Le propriétaire de ces lieux est l’un des sponsors de la station de radio, et je peux attester que c’est un très bon restaurant.

— Alors vous connaissez Sir Pentious ? demanda-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

— Malheureusement, soupirai-je. Il insiste généralement pour passer du temps avec moi, bien que je ne sois pas particulièrement intéressé par sa camaraderie.

— Sir Pentious connaissait aussi mon père, continua Charlotte avec un léger sourire. Il est assez particulier c’est vrai, il nous montrait son affection en nous apportant des plateaux entiers d’œufs ! Un jour, il nous en a donné tellement que nous avons dû les distribuer au personnel de maison pour qu’ils ne se perdent pas.

— C’est un cas, je vous le concède, renchéris-je avec un brin d’exaspération dans ma voix. Quand il a découvert que j’étais taxidermiste, il a insisté pour venir voir mon travail.

— Oh ! Alors ces œuvres là-bas sont de vous, Monsieur ? » demanda-t-elle en pointant le mur derrière moi.

Je me retournai pour regarder dans la direction qu’elle m’indiquait. Trois têtes de cerf trônaient fièrement au-dessus de la porte d’entrée et celui du centre était sensiblement plus grand et massif que les deux autres qui l’accompagnaient.

« Vous avez tout compris très chère, répondis-je avec un hochement de tête. Pentious m’avait demandé de préparer ces têtes de cerfs afin qu’elles aient l’air plus imposantes une fois accrochées là-haut. Celui du centre est l’un des plus gros spécimens que je n’ai jamais chassés, et les deux autres sont de sa chasse personnelle.

— Je me disais bien que je ne le voyais pas chasser une bête aussi majestueuse que celle du milieu. » dit-elle avec un sourire nerveux.

Je ris.

« Au début, il voulait simplement que j’arrange ses deux petits cerfs, poursuivis-je. Mais il n’a pas pu résister en voyant l’apparat et les bois du mien. Alors il a insisté et n’a pas lésiné sur le prix pour l’obtenir. J’ai finalement décidé de lui vendre. » conclus-je.

Elle continua d’observer mon travail encore quelques instants avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

« Quand était-ce, M. Alastor ? questionna-t-elle avec intérêt.

— Il y a trois ans de cela je pense, réfléchis-je.

— Oui ça parait logique. Ils sont si merveilleux que je m’en serais souvenu si je vous avais vu travailler dessus, murmura-t-elle avec sa grande inspiration qui résonnait jusque dans ses paroles. La majesté qu’ils projettent est une signature caractéristique de votre travail, Monsieur. »

Je souris à l’écoute de ce sincère compliment.

« Je n’étais pas venu ici depuis si longtemps ! L’établissement a beaucoup changé, s’exclama-t-elle après un petit silence.

— Je suppose que vous étiez donc déjà venu avant ?

— Oui, il y a de nombreuses années. Nous venions environ une fois par mois pour manger ici. Bien sûr, j’étais jeune, je devais avoir une douzaine d’années, et c’était quand mes parents étaient encore… s’interrompit-elle soudain alors que son enthousiasme disparaissait.

— Je comprends, déclarai-je en me redressant. J’espère au moins que ce sont de bons souvenirs qui vous reviennent à présent. Ce serait dommage de vous avoir invité dans un établissement qui ne fait que vous chagriner.

— Oh, si bien sûr ! dit-elle en reprenant son sourire. Papa demandait souvent l’étouffée ici. Il répétait sans cesse « C’est le seul restaurant de la ville qui peut transformer un pathétique fruit de mer en véritable friandise pour les papilles » ! imita-t-elle en prenant une voix plus grave. Et après avoir commandé le plus gros crabe qu’ils avaient en cuisine, il ajoutait toujours « Charlotte, n’accepte jamais d’être rabaissé, on finit toujours par obtenir ce que l’on mérite ! ».

— Il me semble que je me serais très bien entendu avec lui. » acquiesçai-je une nouvelle fois.

Elle rit doucement en hochant la tête.

« Pendant le dessert, ma mère me disait tout le temps « Charlotte chérie, je sais que tu aimes ces beignets, mais nul besoin que toute la ville soit au courant ! Regarde, tu as du sucre partout sur le visage. », imita-t-elle d’une voix douce.

— Il semble que votre mère attachait beaucoup d’importance à votre apparence. »

Charlotte sourit tristement.

« Ma mère était très belle, mais je ressemble beaucoup plus à mon père, surtout au niveau de sa taille. Les amis de papa le taquinaient souvent à ce sujet, et il se mettait souvent en colère à cause de ça. Ils disaient qu’ils ne concevaient pas comment mon père avait réussi à attirer l’attention d’une femme aussi belle et majestueuse que maman. Et elle, elle parvenait toujours à le rassurer en lui disant qu’elle n’était pas tombée amoureuse de son apparence, qu’elle se fichait de sa taille, et qu’elle aimait ce qu’il était au fond de lui. Elle disait toujours qu’elle aimait avoir un époux de petite taille, que ça le rendait adorable et toute la colère de mon père s’envolait alors. »

Charlotte soupira avant de prendre sa fourchette et la faire tourner dans sa main.

« Ils s’aimaient beaucoup. » souffla-t-elle d’un air triste.

Je la regardai attentivement, attendant qu’elle dise autre chose. Mais elle ferma simplement les yeux en soupirant à nouveau.

« Ils devaient être de bons parents, dis-je pour couper le silence.

— Désolée pour les bavardages inutiles, M. Alastor, s’excusa-t-elle rapidement.

— N’y pensez pas, j’apprécie votre conversation. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence avant qu’elle ne reprenne la parole.

« Vous savez quoi ? J’aurais vraiment aimé que vous puissiez les rencontrer, reprit-elle en continuant de jouer avec sa fourchette. Je suis sûre que mon père et vous auriez eu de nombreux sujets de conversation, il avait la même philosophie de vie que vous. C’est de lui que je tiens mon goût pour la musique et ma mère m’a initié à l’art du spectacle et de la danse. »

Elle se força à sourire.

Depuis le temps que je connaissais Charlotte, elle n’avait que rarement parlé de ses parents. C’était un sujet très sensible pour elle et s’y étendre trop n’avait eu pour résultats que soupir amer ou crises de larmes, et je ne voulais pas que cela se reproduise. Aussi, je ne les évoquais jamais par égard pour elle.

« Peut-être que si nous nous étions rencontrés dans d’autres circonstances, les choses auraient été très différentes. » déclara-t-elle d’une petite voix.

J’étais d’accord. S’il n’y avait pas eu la mort de ses parents et la crise économique, nous nous serions sûrement rencontrés au détour d’une quelconque soirée. Et Charlotte aurait probablement été une jeune fille très différente de ce qu’elle était aujourd’hui. En tant que fille unique d’une famille riche, dépendante et naïve, il m’aurait été facile de capter son attention avec quelques mots doux et d’obtenir ses faveurs avec quelques attentions mielleuses. J’aurais gagné la confiance de ses parents et pris la place de prétendant numéro un avant de faire d’elle mon épouse. Elle aurait ainsi été à ma merci et j’aurais pu disposer de sa fortune à ma convenance. Mais avec du recul et après l’avoir connu dans ses pires années, c’était presque un soulagement de se rendre compte que la possibilité de l’avoir rencontrée à sa « grande époque » n’était rien de plus qu’un mauvais rêve.

Je posai mes coudes sur la table et joignis mes mains.

« La vérité est que je ne souhaite rien changer ma chère, dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux. Les choses sont parfaites telles qu’elles sont. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise, laissant tomber sa fourchette sur la table.

« Vous n’auriez pas aimé rencontrer mes parents ? murmura-t-elle, blessée.

— Il ne fait aucun doute que cela aurait été un réel plaisir de pouvoir faire leur connaissance, appuyai-je avec un hochement de tête. Mais si les choses ne s’étaient pas passées comme elles l’ont fait, vous et moi ne serions probablement pas ici ce soir. »

Inclinant la tête sur le côté, elle me pria silencieusement de continuer.

« Si vous n’étiez pas arrivé chez moi nue et effrayée il y a deux ans, nous n’aurions pas pu partager la même table tous les jours, vous ne seriez pas en mesure de me dire honnêtement ce que vous aimez ou non dans votre quotidien, et vous n’auriez pas eu l’occasion de soupçonner votre grand potentiel dans toutes les choses que vous avez apprises depuis que vous êtes avec moi. Vous avez grandi, et vous êtes bien plus indépendante désormais. »

Je m’inclinai un peu vers elle pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« De plus, rien ne nous assure que nous nous serions aussi bien entendus si nous avions fait connaissance dans d’autres circonstances. En bref, je préfère me concentrer sur le positif qui se dégage de tout ce qui nous est arrivé plutôt que de regretter un destin qui ne se réalisera jamais. La vérité est que je suis vraiment reconnaissant envers vos parents de vous avoir mis au monde et je remercie la bonne fortune d’avoir permis à nos vies de se croiser dans cette forêt. »

Je lui souris sincèrement en plissant légèrement les yeux. Charlotte était totalement paralysée. Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit. Finalement, elle ne prononça aucun mot et se contenta de baisser les yeux vers la table.

À cet instant, le serveur s’approcha et nous servi nos assiettes de bisque avant de déboucher une bouteille de vin blanc pour en verser le contenu dans nos verres.

« Bon appétit. » déclara-t-il solennellement avant de tourner les talons.

Je portais ma cuillère à ma bouche. Cette soupe était véritablement fantastique. Mais Charlotte était toujours plongée dans ses pensées.

« Allons trésor, il faut manger, ai-je murmuré. Ce n’est que l’entrée mais c’est déjà déli…

— M. Alastor, m’interrompit-elle avec des yeux brillants et une expression déterminée. Êtes-vous vraiment heureux de m’avoir rencontré ce jour-là ? »

Je ne pus m’empêcher de rire. Oh ma petite Charlotte… Elle était si transparente.

« En doutez-vous ma douce ? répliquai-je ne plissant les yeux.

— J’aime vraiment travailler pour vous Monsieur, expliqua-t-elle. J’essaye de faire de mon mieux pour vous rendre heureux. Après tout, c’est l’accord que nous avons passé lorsque je suis arrivée chez vous : prendre soin de la maison et vous garder heureux. Je suis vraiment contente et très reconnaissante que vous me permettiez de partager votre quotidien, alors… » dit-elle avant de s’arrêter en regardant de nouveau la table.

Je plissai un peu plus les yeux en appuyant mon menton sur le dos de ma main.

« Avez-vous besoin de savoir si je suis satisfait de votre travail ? » questionnai-je sans la quitter des yeux.

Elle hocha lentement la tête et mon sourire s’élargit alors.

« Si je n’étais pas satisfait, il y aurait longtemps que vous ne travailleriez plus pour moi, répondis-je simplement. Vous ne porteriez pas cette robe et vous ne seriez pas en train de dîner avec moi. Tout ce que je vous donne, vous le méritez. Ni plus, ni moins. »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de pousser un long soupir.

« Je vois, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire mais une pointe de déception dans sa voix. Alors je suis heureuse de vous savoir satisfait de ce que je fais pour vous. Et jusqu’au jour où vous vous dispenserez de mes services, je ferai de mon mieux pour continuer à vous rendre heureux. » martela-t-elle avec un regard fier.

Je levai alors mon verre. Charlotte emboîta le pas en attrapant le sien et en venant le cogner doucement contre le mien dans un léger tintement.

« Je souhaiterais vous porter un toast trésor, déclarai-je solennellement en la regardant dans les yeux. Parce que vous rendez mes jours plus clairs, parce que je sais que je serai toujours accueilli à mon retour du travail par de la musique ainsi que votre sourire et parce que, grâce à vous, nous aurons toujours le dimanche une assiette de votre succulent jambalaya sur notre table. »

Elle rit de bon cœur avant de s’éclaircir la gorge et de me regarder à son tour dans les yeux.

« Je souhaiterais aussi vous porter un toast M. Alastor, murmura-t-elle. Parce que vous m’avez accueilli sous votre toit lorsque je n’avais littéralement rien, parce que je ne pourrai jamais assez vous remerciez pour cette vie que vous me permettez de mener, pour cette seconde chance que vous m’avez offerte ce jour-là alors qu’il n’y avait plus aucun espoir, et… »

Je me penchai avec intérêt.

« … parce que vous me faites sourire tous les jours. » ajouta-t-elle avec un large sourire.

Je plissai les yeux avec méfiance. Quelque chose n’allait vraiment pas.

« Santé. » clamai-je en faisant une nouvelle fois tinter mon verre contre le sien puis de le porter à ma bouche.

J’en bus la moitié d’une traite. Charlotte fut plus mesurée et soupira de satisfaction.

« Cela faisait longtemps que je n’avais pas bu de vin blanc. » souligna-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Elle prit sa cuillère et commença à siroter doucement sa soupe. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent de surprise et elle la plongea une nouvelle fois dans son assiette pour la porter rapidement à ses lèvres. Je réprimai un rire en me redressant. Il était si divertissant de lire ses expressions sur son visage.

« C’est incroyable ! s’exclama-t-elle.

— Vous ne méritez que de la qualité très chère.

— Le dîner que j’avais préparé l’année dernière, pour cette même date, n’était clairement pas à la hauteur ! Le ragoût de chevreuil était un peu trop cuit cette fois-là.

—Vous vous êtes beaucoup amélioré depuis, arguai-je, portant ma cuillère à ma bouche. Mais il me semblait approprié de sortir manger au restaurant pour cette occasion. Si vous le souhaitez, nous pouvons faire de cette excursion une tradition annuelle. »

Elle rit en acquiesçant.

« Quand vous dites cela, on dirait que je serai avec vous pendant encore des années…

— Oh mais vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi aussi facilement très chère. » soufflai-je malicieusement.

Elle rougit en continuant de siroter sa soupe.

Nous terminâmes rapidement l’entrée. Le serveur revint pour retirer les assiettes vides et les remplacer pour notre plat. Les assiettes étaient grandes et les portions généreuses.

« Je ne me souvenais pas que les plats étaient si conséquents ! » dit Charlotte avec enthousiasme.

Nous entamâmes tout de suite et je dus admettre qu’au vu de la prestance de l’assiette de Charlotte et de la façon où elle la dégustait, l’idée de revenir ici à la prochaine occasion qui se présenterait m’apparus comme excellente.

« C’est si bon ! répéta-t-elle en mettant du citron dans ses crevettes. Quand j’étais petite, je ne mangeais que des frites, et puis des beignets avec de la glace pour le dessert. J’ai l’impression d’avoir manqué beaucoup de choses en ne commandant que cela.

— Il n’est pas difficile d’imaginer la petite Charlotte devant une coupe de glace ! soulignai-je en riant.

— Oh mais il n’y a pas besoin de l’imaginer parce qu’il y a une photo de ça dans… » s’interrompit-elle soudainement en lâchant sa fourchette.

— … Charlotte ?

— … Parce qu’il y a une photo de ça… accrochée dans ce restaurant. » souffla-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux avant de tourner son regard vers le mur du fond où étaient accrochées des dizaines et des dizaines de photographies.

Elle se leva d’un bond, sans lâcher le mur des yeux. Je décidai de lui emboîter le pas. J’arrivai près d’elle alors qu’elle inspectait frénétiquement tous les cadres en marmonnant. Et soudain, dans le coin inférieur droit, Charlotte se figea.

« Je l’ai trouvé. » murmura-t-elle d’une petite voix.

Elle retira le cadre du mur, regardant la photographie avec attention.

« Elle est toujours là… »

Elle se tourna vers moi avec un regard rempli de nostalgie avant de me tendre le cadre. C’était une photographie à peine plus grande que ma main, où l’on pouvait voir trois personnes assises à l’une des tables de ce restaurant. J’identifiai alors le père de Charlotte, un homme aux cheveux clairs et au grand sourire ainsi que sa mère, une grande femme élégante au sourire radieux. Et au centre de la photo se présentait une petite fille blonde aux grands yeux, son visage tâché par ce qui semblait être de la glace. Chocolat, certainement. Un souvenir de la famille Magne. Un petit morceau d’histoire figé sur le papier, instant qui n’existait maintenant plus que dans les souvenirs de Charlotte. Le tour de la photographie avait bruni et la vitre du cadre était couverte de poussière.

« Vous n’avez pas beaucoup changé. » déclarai-je en dessinant le contour du visage de la mini Charlotte du bout de mon doigt.

Elle avait toujours ce même regard enthousiaste. Elle me sourit.

« C’était le jour de mes onze ans, expliqua-t-elle en se penchant vers moi pour regarder la photo. Papa m’avait commandé tellement de glace que j’en ai eu mal au ventre pendant deux jours après cela.

— Charmant, reniflai-je.

— Il avait fait venir un photographe ce jour-là, poursuivit-elle. Mais lorsque Sir Pentious nous a vu, il a demandé à accrocher une copie de la photo. Il avait dit qu’une famille aussi « spéciale » que la nôtre et appréciant autant son restaurant méritait sa place sur le mur.

— Toutes vos souvenirs de famille ont été emportés par votre oncle lors de sa fuite en France n’est-ce pas ? demandai-je sans détacher mon regard de la photographie.

— Oui… dit-elle tristement.

— Hmm… » soufflai-je en regardant autour de moi.

Puis, après m’être assuré que personne ne nous regardait, je glissai le cadre dans la poche intérieure de ma veste. Charlotte me regarda faire, effarée.

« M. Alastor ! murmura-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés de panique

— Oui trésor ? demandai-je en le regardant avec un grand sourire.

— Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

— Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, très chère, arguai-je en relevant un sourcil. Je rends juste service à une certaine dame qui serait très heureuse de garder ce souvenir avec elle. Et bien qu’elle souhaite ardemment conserver cette photographie, elle n’est pas capable de la subtiliser elle-même. »

Sortant doucement de sa torpeur, elle me sourit tendrement, visiblement émue.

« Retournons à notre table ma chère, déclarai-je en posant ma main dans son dos. Nos plats vont refroidir. »

Le reste du dîner se poursuivit entre rires et petites anecdotes sur l’enfance de Charlotte. Elle me raconta qu’une fois, elle avait pris discrètement le chapeau préféré de son père avant un évènement officiel pour y coller une petite pomme en porcelaine sur le contour. Tout au long de la journée, il avait porté le chapeau sans s’en rendre compte et ne l’avait remarqué que lorsque que sa femme lui avait mentionné la présence du petit sujet.

Mais il ne s’en était pas soucié et s’était contenté de prendre Charlotte dans ses bras pour la complimenter sur le choix du sujet de porcelaine, une jolie pomme rouge. Cela avait touché les autres convives et depuis ce jour-là, il avait gagné le surnom « Apple Daddy » auprès de tout son cercle de connaissances.

J’étais ravi d’avoir retrouvé cette photographie. D’une certaine manière, cela lui avait donné du baume au cœur et l’avait poussé à parler de ses parents sans fondre en larmes. L’air était empli d’un air de jazz et de la voix douce de Charlotte. Et je me dis alors que cet imbécile de Pentious avait, pour une fois, fait les choses comme il le fallait.

Après la fin du plat principal, le serveur revint avec nos desserts. Charlotte avait, sans hésitation, choisi les beignets tandis que j’avais opté pour un simple café sans sucre. Il avait débarrassé nos assiettes sales avant de se retirer.

Je regardai Charlotte. Elle savourait son dessert avec enthousiasme. Presque avec une impression de déjà-vu, ses joues étaient couvertes de sucre. Je me penchai vers elle, posai ma main sur sa joue et l’essuyai de mon pouce. Elle me regarda faire, la bouche entrouverte, sa peau se parant d’un rouge vif dont je pus sentir la chaleur sous mes doigts. Je souris simplement.

« Vous aviez des miettes de beignet, trésor. »

Elle me fixa quelques secondes et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais fut aussitôt interrompue.

« Où est la photographie des Magne ?! tonna derrière nous une voix masculine emplit de panique.

— Je vous assure qu’elle était là ce matin Sir Pentious ! répondit un homme chauve. Personne n’y a touché ! »

Charlotte se tourna alors vers moi, les yeux emplis de culpabilité. Elle pinça ses lèvres en se recroquevillant sur son siège. Je ne perdis pas mon sang-froid et tendait juste mon index devant mes lèvres, lui intimant le silence. Pentious regarda désespérément autour de lui, fixant les clients assis près de lui avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur nous. Je roulai les miens quand je le vis venir vers nous dans ma vision périphérique.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens… Ne serait-ce pas ce taré à rayures ?! s’exclama-t-il avec un sourire triomphant. Comme on se retrouve Alastor !

— … On se connaît ? » dis-je en le regardant avec un sourire méchant.

Il sembla déçu de mon commentaire, à en juger par son expression. Il se pencha sur la table pour me faire face.

« Oh oui, on se connait ! protesta-t-il agacé. Comment peux-tu oublier un des sponsors de ta radio ?! »

J’éclatai de rire.

« Tout va bien Pentious, je plaisantais, murmurai-je en levant ma main.

— Vraiment ? jubila-t-il, son expression changeant du tout au tout, maintenant presqu’ému. Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas oublier un bon ami. »

Dire qu’il était mon « ami » était s’éloigner un peu trop loin de la réalité. Mais je décidai de laisser tomber pour cette fois. Pentious était un homme grand et mince. Ses longs cheveux noirs et raides, perpétuellement lâchés, semblaient toujours vouloir s’étaler le plus possible dans son dos. Ses canines saillantes lui faisaient siffler les lettres « s », « c » et « z », le faisant ressembler à un serpent bipède en smoking rayé. Il portait constamment un haut de forme et demandait à tous ses employés de l’appeler « Sir Pentious », bien qu’il ne possédait rien qui pouvait se rapprocher d’un titre de noblesse.

« Alors… Il y a eu un vol, si j’ai bien entendu ? » demandai-je d’un ton détaché.

Charlotte n’arrêtait pas de me regarder, se tassant de plus en plus sur elle-même comme si elle voulait disparaître sous la table.

« Oh oui ! hurla Pentious. Quelqu’un a pris la seule photo d’Appel Daddy et de sa famille qu’il y avait sur ce mur !

— C’est fâcheux… Mais nous ne savons absolument rien de cette navrante affaire… soufflai-je en feignant de la peine dans ma voix avant de me tourner vers Charlotte. N’est-ce pas ma chère ? »

Elle se redressa brusquement sur son siège pour secouer négativement la tête.

« Quel dommage ! gémit Pentious avec lamentation avant de scanner Charlotte. Attendez… Ça ne peut pas être… Hey mais, c’est toi ! » s’exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Les yeux de Charlotte s’écarquillèrent d’horreur.

« Alastor sort avec une fille ! dit-il avec l’enthousiasme d’une jeune fille devant son gâteau d’anniversaire. Oh, c’est un vrai plaisir de vous rencontrer, ma très chère. Tu n’avais pas amené quelqu'un ici pour dîner depuis des années, Alastor ! »

Charlotte, ne sachant quoi répondre, se tourna vers moi en penchant la tête.

« J’ai invité Mimzy une fois pour la signature de notre contrat d’investissement, expliquai-je.

— Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as pu penser qu’il fallait mieux investir dans son music-hall plutôt que dans mon restaurant Alastor, rétorqua Pentious avec un air blessé.

— La luxure et les choses simples de la vie prolifèrent mieux que la haute gastronomie Pentious. » arguai-je en le regardant de travers.

La rivalité entre lui et Mimzy était bien connue. Ils m’avaient tous les deux proposés deux offres d’investissement mais je l’avais choisi elle car il était notoire que l’ennui l’emportait toujours sur la bonne cuisine.

« C’est ça. Son affaire est si vulgaire ! Je me souviens de la fois où tu as emmené Mimzy ici, elle a fini si ivre qu’elle s’était endormie sur la table ! siffla dédaigneusement Pentious avant de se tourner vers Charlotte. Mais vous, c’est autre chose, charmante demoiselle. »

Charlotte se contenta de lui sourire nerveusement.

« Alors… Pourquoi cherchais-tu cette photo ? questionnai-je avec désinvolture.

— Oh c’est vrai ! cria-t-il de nouveau en reprenant son ton paniqué. J’avais besoin de cette photo pour la lui montrer ! Je me suis dit que ce serait une surprise agréable quand il viendrait manger ici !

— Une surprise pour qui ? demanda Charlotte avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

— Eh bien pour le frère d’Apple Daddy ! M. Miguel Magne est de retour de France et est en visite à la Nouvelle-Orléans ! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texte original : « El taxidermista » :  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578035/chapters/51446338
> 
> Merci de votre soutien ! Vous ne savez pas à quel point j’apprécie voir mon travail répandu comme il l’est et traduit dans toutes les langues !  
> Vraiment, merci beaucoup ! Un câlin à tous !
> 
> Au fait j’ai une page fan ! https://www.facebook.com/angelus.da.9/
> 
> Merci à la traductrice française :  
> @ Rimay89
> 
> Et l’artiste pour l’affiche originale :  
> @ yesiktz95
> 
> Couverture originale : https://twitter.com/yesiktz95/status/1251621104877056000?s=20  
> par Yesi Muñoz  
> https://twitter.com/yesiktz95
> 
> Suivez-moi sur Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/AngelusM19  
> Retrouvez la traductrice française sur Wattpad !
> 
> Mon twitter:  
> @ AngelusM19


	8. Perdue et retrouvée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nous terminons la grande nuit avec deux photographies et un nouveau mystère.

Nous traversâmes Congo Square dans un silence très inconfortable. M. Alastor marchait tranquillement à mes côtés tandis que je continuai de fixer le trottoir, ne prêtant pas vraiment attention à la direction que prenaient nos pas.

J’étais dans un état second. La rencontre avec Sir Pentious et savoir que mon oncle était de retour en ville étaient comme des voix étouffées qui murmuraient autour de moi. Je ne me souvenais même pas d’avoir vu M. Alastor payer la note, de quand nous nous étions levés ou même pourquoi nous étions désormais dans cette rue.

« C’était un excellent dîner ! déclara M. Alastor de manière tout à fait naturelle. Et c’est une bonne chose que Pentious vous ai fait cadeau de ces quelques beignets. »

Le sac en papier qui contenait les pâtisseries était totalement écrasé à cause de la force qu’exerçaient mes mains dessus. Je l’avais emporté sans vraiment m’en rendre compte.

« Il est vraiment plaisant que le Président Roosevelt ait aboli la prohibition ! poursuivit-il. Si j’avais dû déguster ce poisson avec seulement de l’eau, cela n’aurait pas été un si bon accompagnement, n’est-ce pas très chère ? »

J’avais bien conscience de ce qu’il essayait de faire. Mais je restai muette. Je ne pouvais pas pleurer non plus. Mon cerveau était comme engourdi. Je voulais simplement me cacher et ne plus voir personne jusqu’à ce que je sois certaine que Miguel Magne ait de nouveau disparu de la Nouvelle-Orléans.

Il était vraiment amer d’apprendre qu’il était de retour, juste au moment où je célébrai mes deux ans de vie aux côtés de M. Alastor. Car cet anniversaire me rappelait aussi qu’il y avait maintenant deux ans que cet homme m’avait abandonnée à ses anciens employés qui avaient marqué ma peau de leurs coups et voulu me tuer, tout cela pour qu’il ait le temps d’échapper à leur courroux. Cela faisait deux ans qu’il avait radicalement changé ma vie.

Je soupirai amèrement avant de m’enserrer de mes bras. Mon estomac n’était qu’une boule de nerfs, il s’était passé trop de choses aujourd'hui.

« Avez-vous froid ? questionna M. Alastor en me regardant du coin de l’œil.

— Il ne fait pas plus froid maintenant que cet après-midi, répondis-je à voix basse.

— Vous étiez glacée ce matin mon cœur.

— Je n’ai plus eu froid en quittant la maison, dis-je en haussant les épaules. J’ai gardé le poêle allumé la majeure partie de la journée. Il y a peut-être des problèmes d’isolation dans les murs. Demain, je mènerai mon enquête. »

Un autre silence gênant s’installa. Une musique de jazz provenant de musiciens ambulants nous parvenait et se rapprochait à mesure que nous continuâmes à marcher.

« M. Alastor, pouvons-nous rentrer à la maison ? demandai-je avec des yeux suppliants.

— Déjà ? s’étonna-t-il en regardant sa montre. J’espérais vous emmener quelque part avant cela.

— La vérité est que j’ai l’impression d’avoir perdu mon envie de vivre ou de ressentir quoi que ce soit ce soir, avouai-je le cœur brisé.

— Ma chère, il est inutile de vous mettre dans des états pareils à cause de votre oncle, protesta-t-il en agitant la main comme il aurait chassé une mouche. Je ne pense pas que l’idée de vous rendre visite lui ait traversé l’esprit voyez-vous, vous n’avez donc aucune raison de croiser son chemin. »

En un sens, c’était vrai. Il ne semblait pas avoir de remords de m’avoir laissé derrière lui, la dernière fois que nous nous étions vus. Mais malgré ça, je ne pouvais pas m’empêcher d’y penser.

« Êtes-vous soucieuse vis-à-vis de sa présence à la Nouvelle-Orléans ? questionna-t-il.

— Il n’a plus rien à faire ici, soufflai-je. Maintenant, il ne reste que des gens qui souhaitent le voir mort pour tout ce qu’il a fait. »

Je massai mes tempes.

« Il y a forcément une raison pour laquelle il ait prit le risque de revenir ici, murmurai-je.

— L’argent, répliqua M. Alastor. Il n’y a pas de raison plus grossière pour laquelle un pêcheur risquerait autant.

— Mais cela n’a pas de sens ! Il n’y a plus un sou à notre nom ici ! arguai-je, bouleversée. Tout ce qui constituait l’héritage de la famille Magne m’appartenait selon la volonté de papa. Et cette fortune, il n’en reste plus rien aujourd’hui. Mon oncle s’est occupé de la vente de la ferme cotonnière puis a fui avec ce qu’il avait pu sauver ! Il ne peut pas être ici pour de l’argent.

— Hmm… marmonna M. Alastor en posant sa main sous son menton tout en fermant les yeux.

— Quoi qu’il en soit, je suis vraiment désolée d’avoir gâché le dîner, Monsieur, m’excusai-je, tristement.

— De quoi parlez-vous mon cœur ? Prendre cette photo a délié la langue de Pentious. La visite de votre oncle était censée être incognito, ce sont des informations très précieuses !

— J’aurais préféré ne pas être au courant. Au moins, je ne serais pas tourmentée…

— Vous ne devriez pas vous inquiéter. Il vous pense morte dans un fossé ou un marécage depuis des années. Le fait que vous soyez en vie est la dernière chose qu’il puisse souhaiter si sa visite a un rapport de près ou de loin avec les Magne. »

Il avait raison. Si mon oncle Miguel voulait faire quelque chose de ce qu’il restait des ressources financières de mon père, la moindre chose était que j’aie disparu de la surface de la Terre. Je soupirai de nouveau de frustration, mettant mes mains sur mon visage. Je jetai un coup d’œil à M. Alastor. Il me regardait avec un sourcil relevé mais sans perdre son sourire.

« Merci de m’écouter M. Alastor, déclarai-je avec un demi-sourire. Il m’est parfois difficile de parler de certains sujets. Mais je suppose qu’il faut parfois faire un effort pour se soulager le cœur. S’il garde trop de choses, il se durcit et devient… mauvais.

— N’oubliez pas qu’une réflexion excessive sur des sujets futiles peut aussi devenir dangereuse. » dit-il avec légèreté.

Nous arrivâmes au niveau des musiciens. Ils étaient tous afro-américains et jouaient à merveille. D’autres personnes s’étaient arrêtées autour d’eux pour les écouter. Mais alors que je pensais que nous allions continuer notre chemin, M. Alastor posa sa main sur mon épaule en me regardant.

« Attendez-moi ici très chère. » dit-il.

Puis il se dirigea vers le groupe de musiciens en sortant quelques billets de la poche intérieure de sa veste et les mit dans le chapeau retourné au sol.

« Pourriez-vous jouer quelque chose de spécial pour cette demoiselle, messieurs ? demanda-t-il aux musiciens, surpris par ce généreux pourboire. À mon signal. »

Il y eut une concertation générale entre eux et M. Alastor avant qu’ils ne se tournent vers moi avec sympathie.

« Venez, approchez ma chère, déclara-t-il avec confiance. Je pense tenir exactement ce dont vous avez besoin.

— Comment ? marmonnai-je sans rien comprendre.

— Chanter vous distraira un peu, déclara-t-il. C’est parti ! » commanda-t-il soudain en claquant des doigts en regardant le groupe de musiciens.

Ils se mirent immédiatement à jouer une musique entrainante. Je me raidis en sentant le rouge me monter aux joues. Prise de panique, je regardais M. Alastor continuer de claquer des doigts au rythme de la mélodie.

« M-M. Alastor, je ne suis pas sûre que… » soufflai-je nerveusement en regardant les gens autour de nous qui semblaient intrigué par notre entrée.

— C’est une bonne occasion de vous acclimater à vos futures prestations scéniques et, accessoirement, de vous réchauffer. » dit-il en m’approchant de lui avec sa main dans mon dos.

Je posai mes mains sur mes joues avec horreur, laissant tomber mon sac à main et les beignets.

« Mais… tentai-je de répliquer.

— Venez trésor, je vais vous aider à démarrer. » me coupa-t-il en me faisant un clin d’œil.

Je le regardai s’éclaircir la gorge avec curiosité.

**You make me smile, you make me dream**

( _Tu me fais sourire, tu me fais rêver_ )

Il chantait, posant ses doigts sur joues en élargissant son sourire.

**I feel you running under... under my skin**

( _Je te sens courir sous… sous ma peau_ )

Il passa ses doigts sur son bras tendu.

**I spend the nights talking to you**

( _Je passe les nuits à te parler_ )

Il marchait autour de moi sans me quitter des yeux.

**Unveiling those feelings that's so untrue**

( _A dévoiler ces sentiments qui sont si faux_ )

Il fit volte-face et me tendit sa main, me donnant la parole.

« Allez-y ma chère ! » dit-il.

Je soupirai puis ris de résignation. Je n’avais pas le choix.

**An angel at night, a demon by day**

( _Un ange la nuit, un démon de jour_ )

Je chantai timidement et lui riait.

**I can’t stop praying… so hard to say**

( _Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de prier… C’est si difficile à dire_ )

Je souris nerveusement.

**Searching for protection in your embrace**

( _Je cherche protection dans votre étreinte_ )

Je marchai en rythme pour m’avancer vers lui.

**Into the glass I find your familiar face**

( _Dans ce verre, je retrouve votre visage familier_ )

« C’est ça ! » m’encouragea M. Alastor.

**And when you unlock my heart,**

( _Et quand tu déverrouilles mon cœur_ )

**Is like a journey to a star**

( _C’est comme un voyage vers une étoile_ )

Je chantai plus fort et commençai à bouger mes hanches en dansant sur place.

**A world of colors in my mind,**

( _Un monde de couleurs dans mon esprit_ )

**An island of treasures every night I find**

( _C’est une île aux trésors que je trouve chaque nuit_ )

« Alors ? Vous êtes-vous réchauffé ? » murmura-t-il avec un sourire.

Je ris une nouvelle fois.

« Oui, répondis-je.

— Ce n’est pas encore fini trésor, déclara-t-il en me touchant le bout du nez. Montrez-leur votre talent. »

Je souris en prenant une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre.

**You tell me lies I want to believe**

( _Tu me dis des mensonges que j’aimerais croire_ )

**Awaiting my empty nights with magic to fill**

( _Attendant que mes nuits vides soient remplies de magie_ )

Je chantai avec plus d’assurance.

**I need to feel your warmin' touch**

( _J’ai besoin de sentir ton toucher brûlant_ )

Il prit ma main et se joignit à moi pour chanter le vers suivant.

**Cause daily routine wasn't made for us!**

( _Car la routine quotidienne n’était pas faite pour nous !_ )

Nous chantions en faisant quelques pas de danse.

**And when you unlock my heart,**

( _Et quand tu déverrouilles mon cœur_ )

**Is like a journey to a star**

( _C’est comme un voyage vers une étoile_ )

**A world of colors in my mind,**

( _Un monde de couleurs dans mon esprit_ )

**An island of treasures every night I find**

( _C’est une île aux trésors que je trouve chaque nuit_ )

Nous chantions, tournant sur nous-mêmes, main dans la main.

**And when you unlock my heart,**

**Is like a journey to a star**

**A world of colors in my mind,**

**An island of treasures every night I find**

Nous chantions joyeusement en nous regardant, nos épaules collées l’une contre l’autre.

Il m’aida à monter sur un des longs bancs de béton du parc qui nous entourait et avons commencé à danser. Nous nous déplacions au rythme de la mélodie. J’étais extatique. Il me laissa tomber sur son bras avant que je ne me remette sur mes pieds en riant. Pour moi, il n’y avait plus personne, rien que nous et la musique. La mélodie se répétait, et je chantais une nouvelle fois, M. Alastor se taisant pour me regarder.

**And when you unlock my heart,**

**Is like a journey to a star**

**A world of colors in my mind,**

**An island of treasures every night I find**

Je chantai sans peur.

**And when you unlock my heart,**

**Is like a journey to a star**

**A world of colors in my mind,**

**An island of treasures every night I find**

Je posai ma main sur ma poitrine en fermant les yeux, me livrant totalement à la musique.

Je me rendis soudain compte que la mélodie s’était arrêtée et que je n’étais maintenant accompagnée que par des applaudissements et le chœur des voix masculines des musiciens, la clarinette poursuivant seule la mélodie.

**And when you unlock my heart,**

**Is like a journey to a star**

**A world of colors in my mind,**

**An island of treasures every night I find**

  1. Alastor descendit de notre scène improvisée, me laissant seule devant la foule, frappant dans ses mains au rythme de la musique.



**And when you unlock my heart,**

**Is like a journey to a star**

**A world of colors in my mind,**

**An island of treasures every night I find**

Je terminai la chanson en écartant les bras, les yeux fermés.

Il y eut une nouvelle vague d’applaudissements de la part des musiciens et des passants curieux qui étaient restés pour regarder l’impromptu spectacle. Je fus surprise de l’ampleur de l’ovation. Je regardai M. Alastor avec un large sourire et il m’offrit sa main pour m’aider à descendre du banc.

Je m’inclinai devant notre public et regardai les musiciens recevoir d’énormes pourboires.

« Je vous avais dit que vous aviez du talent, déclara M. Alastor en hochant la tête. Vous venez de recevoir votre première _standing ovation_ ma chère ! »

Je souris timidement et me tournai vers les musiciens.

« Merci beaucoup ! leur criai-je.

— Revenez vite ! » rit le trompettiste tandis que les autres me faisaient de joyeux signes de main.

Je ris. Je me sentais beaucoup mieux à présent, libérée du poids qui pesait sur ma poitrine. Soudain, je sentis quelque chose de chaud envelopper mes épaules. M. Alastor venait de passer sa nouvelle veste sur mon dos, et je me retrouvai maintenant enveloppée de sa chaleur et de son parfum. Je me retournai et le regardai, surprise.

« Juste au cas où la musique ne suffirait pas à vous garder au chaud, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

— Je vous remercie, murmurai-je, embarrassée. Et merci d’avoir essayé de me faire me sentir mieux, M. Alastor.

— Oh très chère, je ne suis qu’un égoïste, vous le savez bien. » dit-il avec sa main sur sa poitrine et un sourire qui montrait toutes ses dents.

Je le regardai marcher devant moi, fredonnant nonchalamment. Je ne savais jamais quand il me mentait ou quand il disait la vérité. Mais, d’une manière ou d’une autre, j’avais bien conscience qu’il avait à cœur de me voir sourire et cela affolait toujours mon rythme cardiaque.

« Je suppose que cela met fin à notre soirée, déclara-t-il en se retournant, une expression satisfaite sur le visage. La seule qui reste en suspens est la question du transfert du piano de Mimzy. Mais nous avons le temps de résoudre ce problème, poursuivit-il avec désintérêt.

— J’avais presque oublié que nous devions nous lever tôt demain, murmurai-je en sentant soudain la fatigue peser sur mes épaules. Je suis sûre que les coups de ma bagarre me feront mal dema… »

Je suspendis ma phrase. M. Alastor avait disparu de mon champ de vision en une fraction de seconde.

« M. Alastor ? » appelai-je timidement, tournant sur moi-même.

Soudain, un chiot brun trotta vers moi. Il avait un beignet dans sa gueule, et je soupçonnai qu’il s’agissait de l’un de ceux que j’avais échappe tout à l’heure. L’animal tourna autour de moi, me renifla, urina sur un lampadaire puis continua son chemin. C’est alors que j’entendis un soupir venant de derrière l’arbre juste à côté. C’était M. Alastor, qui s’était penché pour surveiller le chiot avec une expression paniquée et un sourire serré. Ce n’est que quand il fut certain qu’il était bien parti qu’il se décida à sortir de sa cachette. Il redressa son nœud papillon et s’avança de nouveau devant moi, comme si de rien n’était.

« Euh… soufflai-je. Monsieur ?

— Oui trésor ? répondit-il de manière naturelle.

— Avez-vous peur des chiens ? questionnai-je sans réfléchir.

— Oh, je déteste ces bêtes venues tout droit des enfers, déclara-t-il en plissant les yeux. Et ils me détestent aussi. »

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux, étonné. C’était la première fois que je le voyais agir de manière aussi nerveuse. Le voir perdre son calme pourtant inébranlable était véritablement surprenant.

« J’apprécierais que vous ne parliez à personne de ce dont vous venez d’assister, très chère. Sinon il me faudrait vous couper la langue ! menaça-t-il avant d’émettre un rire forcé.

— Je ne dirai rien. » assurai-je avec un hochement de tête.

Nous nous regardâmes pendant quelques instants jusqu’à ce que je ne puisse m’empêcher d’éclater de rire. Je dû couvrir ma bouche d’une main.

« Pardon, pardon… » soufflai-je de manière étranglée, essayant de retenir mon rire.

Je le vis rouler des yeux puis soupirer d’agacement.

« Vous allez perdre votre langue… » déclara-t-il alors que je ressentis une drôle de pression provoquée par son inconfort.

Je me raclai la gorge, pris une profonde inspiration avant d’enfin étouffer mon rire.

« Désolée, dis-je en souriant nerveusement. Je ne parlerai jamais de ça à qui que ce soit, je vous le promets. »

Il me regarda quelques instants, gardant le silence, jugeant la valeur de mes paroles. Puis, il m’offrit son bras et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le tram.

S’en suivie une longue promenade silencieuse, assis côte à côte dans le véhicule. Nos épaules se touchaient. M. Alastor regardait par la fenêtre tandis que je me plongeais dans l’arôme merveilleux qui se dégageait de sa veste qui enveloppait toujours mon corps. J’expirai de satisfaction. De toute ce qu’il s’était passé aujourd’hui, ce petit instant me rendait encore plus heureuse.

Après que nous soyons descendus du tram, nous marchâmes pendant longtemps sur les rues pavées puis à travers la forêt. La pleine lune éclairait le chemin pour nous. Nous arrivâmes finalement à la maison.

Comme si c’était inné, je repris immédiatement ma condition de gouvernante. Je retirai la veste de M. Alastor et la repliai sur mon bras. Je regardai l’heure sur l’horloge du salon. Il était presque dix heures du soir, une heure à la limite du raisonnable, vu à quel point nous étions des lève-tôt.

« M. Alastor, voulez-vous boire quelque chose avant d’aller vous coucher ? » demandai-je en me tournant vers lui.

Il se mit à rire.

« Non merci ma chère, dit-il. Puis-je ? »

Je lui rendis la veste et il se mit à fouiller dans la poche intérieure pour en sortir ma photo de famille. Il la regarda un instant avant de me la tendre.

« Vous devriez mettre cela dans un endroit spécial, Charlotte. » murmura-t-il.

Je regardai attentivement la photo. C’était un souvenir précieux que j’étais heureuse de retrouver, malgré le grand chagrin que la perte de ce cadre photo avait causé à Sir Pentious. Je caressai la vitre puis me tournai vers la cheminée, où reposait l’autre seule et unique photo de la maison : celle de M. Alastor enfant et de sa mère. Soigneusement, je la disposai à côté avant de me tourner pour lui sourire.

« Si cela vous convient, j’aimerais la mettre ici, Monsieur.

– Cela me semble parfait, acquiesça-t-il en s’approchant de moi.

Nous contemplâmes les photographies dans une atmosphère étrangement détendue. Une pointe de culpabilité me frappa soudain le cœur.

« Je ne suis pas allé sur la tombe de mes parents depuis très longtemps, avouai-je. Je ne sais pas dans quel état sont leurs sépultures. Je devrais m’y rendre pour les nettoyer et leur apporter des fleurs. »

Je soupirai en m’enserrant de mes bras.

« En fait, je ne suis jamais vraiment allé sur leurs tombes, soufflai-je, mortifiée. Depuis leur mort, je n’ai jamais eu le courage d’aller au mausolée Magne… Je suis une fille indigne… 

— Je peux vous accompagner si vous le souhaitez, dit gentiment M. Alastor. Je ne vous recommande pas de vous rendre seule au cimetière, les pilleurs de tombes n’hésiteraient pas à vous attaquer pour vous voler.

— Merci beaucoup, du fond du cœur, répondis-je. Monsieur, si vous le souhaitez, vous pourriez aussi en profiter pour rendre visite à la tombe de votre mère. »

Il me regarda en silence, prenant le temps de répondre.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment où elle est enterrée, argua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Elle est morte de la grippe espagnole et a été enterrée avec beaucoup d’autres pour éviter de répa la pandémie qui s’était déjà bien propagée.

— Elle est morte de la grippe espagnole ?! répétai-je, horrifiée.

— Oh, c’était parfaitement horrible, poursuivit-il sans cesser de sourire, attrapant le cadre photo de sa mère dans ses mains. Elle est morte en trois jours environ. 40 de fièvre, des diarrhées et des vomissements violents pendant deux jours, jusqu’à ce qu’elle ne meure dans son sommeil, noyée dans son propre sang, dans un hôpital communautaire. Ils ne m’ont prévenu qu’après avoir emporté son corps, avec tous ceux qui étaient morts ce jour-là. Je suppose que son corps repose dans l’une des nombreuses fosses communes du cimetière. »

Je ne voulus pas l’interrompre. Sa façon de parler était un peu plus douce que d’habitude. Il réalisa soudainement que je le regardai et changea immédiatement de ton.

« Eh bien ! Nous mourrons tous un jour ou l’autre ! C’est la seule chose qui soit absolument sûre ici-bas ! » dit-elle avec animation en remettant le cadre à sa place.

Il était plus que certain que la mort de sa mère l’avait blessé : l’avoir perdu en trois jours sans pouvoir lui dire au revoir, c’était quelque chose qui résonnait encore fortement en lui. Je voulais lui dire que je comprenais sa douleur, mais je ne voulais pas le pousser à me parler de ça. Je regardai de nouveau ma photo.

« Nous pouvons quand même offrir des fleurs à votre mère, même si nous ne savons pas où elle repose, déclarai-je sans le regarder. Nous pouvons mettre un bouquet ici, chez nous. En l’honneur de nos parents. Je suis sûre qu’ils apprécieraient le geste. Mais seulement si vous le souhaitez, Monsieur. »

Je ne le regardai toujours pas et le silence s’allongea entre nous. Ni l’un ni l’autre ne savions quoi dire et je crains un instant de l’avoir offensé. Ce n’est que lorsque je sentis sa main caresser mes cheveux que je m’autorisai à soupirer de soulagement. Je me tournai vers lui mais M. Alastor avait déjà fait volte-face pour se diriger vers sa chambre.

« C’était une très belle soirée très chère ! dit-il sans me regarder, les mains dans le dos, sans que je ne puisse voir son expression. Vous pouvez disposer les fleurs que vous voulez. Les jonquilles étaient ses préférées. »

Pour une quelconque raison, je me sentie soudainement excitée à cette idée.

« Je le ferai demain ! répondis-je joyeusement. J’en cueillerai dans les environs. Je suis sûre qu’elle les aimera beaucoup ! »

Il s’arrêta et se tourna un peu pour me regarder.

« Et moi je suis sûr qu’elle aurait aimé vous rencontrer, dit-il avec un large sourire avant de continuer sa route jusqu’à l’escalier. Bonne nuit. »

Je me tins au milieu de la pièce, sans bouger. Je restai bouleversée quelques instants. Aujourd’hui, M. Alastor s’était confié à moi sur un sujet sensible pour lui et dont il ne parlait qu’aux personnes de confiance. J’étais épuisée et ravie à la fois. De plus, j’avais une nouvelle mission pour le rendre heureux à son tour : disposer tous les jours des fleurs pour sa mère.

Je soupirai profondément avant de me tourner pour regarder la photo de mes parents. Je pressai mes doigts contre mes lèvres avant de toucher la surface froide du verre.

« Bonne nuit maman, papa. » soufflai-je en souriant nostalgiquement.

Je me dirigeai ensuite vers ma chambre et me préparai à dormir. J’enlevai mes vêtements et mis ma chemise de nuit de manière machinale, sans réfléchir à mes gestes. Je me pelotonnai ensuite dans mon lit, à côté de la grande veste tachée de sang de M. Alastor et succombai presqu’immédiatement à un sommeil paisible.

_Charlotte… Viens Charlotte… J’ai besoin que tu viennes maintenant…_

Je suivis cette voix. C’était irrésistible et puissant. Je n’étais pas sûre de savoir de qui elle provenait. Mais je devais obéir, c’était un ordre strict.

_Charlotte… Charlotte, viens me rejoindre…_

J’eus soudain l’impression de heurter quelque chose de chaud avec ma tête et le parfum incomparable de M. Alastor embauma l’endroit. Il faisait froid. Trop froid. Je tremblai de manière incontrôlable. Je levai la tête dans le noir et pus à peine distinguer le visage souriant de M. Alastor. Il me serra dans ses bras.

J’étais totalement abasourdie, incapable de dire si c’était un rêve ou la réalité. Son souffle et son parfum étaient bien trop vifs pour qu’ils s’agissent d’un rêve, mais il y avait quelque chose d’étrange. Nous étions dans le couloir, dans l’obscurité du petit matin, et la porte d’entrée était grande ouverte.

« Je… Je suis… tentai-je d’articuler, mais mes dents claquaient trop fortement.

— Charlotte chérie, cela empire… » chuchota-t-il.

Sans avertissement, il me souleva dans ses bras pour me reconduire à ma chambre. Il m’installa sur mon lit et me couvrit de couvertures. Je grelottai, malgré le fait que j’étais couverte de la tête aux pieds. Il apporta d’autres plaids puis alluma la lampe de chevet. Je sentis presqu’immédiatement le froid de mon corps commencer à s’estomper.

J’ignore combien de temps s’écoula. Mais petit à petit, je sentis mes violents tremblements s’arrêter et la chaleur de mon lit augmenter. M. Alastor se contentait de me regarder, son visage faiblement éclairé par la petite lumière. Je me sentais en sécurité quand il était si proche de moi.

Sans rien dire, je retombai dans l’abîme des rêves et je n’entendis alors plus cette voix mystérieuse m’appeler pour le reste de la nuit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texte original : « El taxidermista » :  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578035/chapters/51446338
> 
> Et voilà ! J’espère que ça vous a plu !  
> Préparez-vous, à partir de maintenant, les ennuis commencent !  
> Le prochain chapitre sera chargé en émotion.
> 
> Musique !  
> Liquid Paradise - the Speakeasies' Swing Band! : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=viA-yZnwEBU  
> (Oui, il leur a semblé approprié de chanter spontanément cette chanson en pleine rue)
> 
> Au fait j’ai une page fan ! https://www.facebook.com/angelus.da.9/
> 
> Merci à la traductrice française :  
> @ Rimay89
> 
> Et l’artiste pour l’affiche originale :  
> @ yesiktz95
> 
> Couverture originale : https://twitter.com/yesiktz95/status/1251621104877056000?s=20  
> par Yesi Muñoz  
> https://twitter.com/yesiktz95
> 
> Mon twitter:  
> @ AngelusM19


	9. Cicatrices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorsque les démons du passé reviennent nous hanter, il vaut mieux être préparé.

« Il est presque cinq heures de l’après-midi et nous poursuivons notre journée avec « Memories of you » ! » dis-je joyeusement dans le micro.

Je donnai le signal depuis ma cabine et la chanson se lança aussitôt. Je m’enfonçai un peu plus dans mon siège pour mieux écouter la musique avec mon casque.

Je repensai à Charlotte et aux évènements de la nuit dernière. Tout comme il y avait deux nuits, elle avait de nouveau somnambuler dans la maison. Ses pas faisant craquer le parquet m’avaient réveillé. Je l’avais vu marcher en jetant un coup d’œil au dehors de ma chambre. Elle portait sa chemise de nuit et son regard était toujours perdu dans le lointain, signe clair de son état de somnambulisme. Seulement cette fois, j’avais décidé de la laisser faire, afin de découvrir où elle pouvait bien se rendre.

Ce n’est que lorsque Charlotte avait atteint l’entrée et ouvert la porte d’entrée que je l’avais arrêtée. Et tout comme la première fois, il avait suffi que je la secoue un peu pour la voir s’effondrer dans mes bras. J’avais dû la serrer fort contre moi pour lui éviter de heurter le sol. Elle avait tremblé violemment. Son toucher était froid, même pour la température de la maison et, contrairement à la fois précédente, elle n’avait même pas pu articuler un mot.

Je l’avais prise dans mes bras pour la reconduire dans sa chambre et l’avait couverte de couvertures supplémentaires avant d’allumer la lumière pour tenter de réchauffer la pièce. J’avais chuchoté un mantra de chaleur et l’avais regardé jusqu’à ce qu’elle se rendorme.

Par ailleurs, je n’avais pas manqué de remarquer que la veste ensanglantée que je lui avais demandé de jeter était sur son lit, à demi cachée sous la couverture. Mon sourire s’était alors élargi à cette découverte. Ma douce Charlotte avait des secrets très intéressants.

Le matin même, je l’avais laissé dormir un peu plus. J’avais fait mon petit-déjeuner rapidement et ce n’est que quand je fus prêt à partir que je l’avais entendu descendre quatre à quatre l’escalier.

« M. Alastor ! Je suis tellement désolée… ! m’avait-elle dit à la hâte, échevelée, nouant la ceinture de sa robe de chambre. Le petit déjeuner ! Je… ! »

J’avais levé ma main pour l’arrêter, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« Calmez-vous trésor, c’est moi qui ai sorti le réveil de votre chambre. Il m’a semblé que vous aviez besoin d’un peu plus de repos en ce moment. Vous n’aviez même pas entendu tout le bruit que j’avais fait en ramenant un cerf dans mon atelier l’autre jour ! » m’étais-je exclamé en riant.

Je lui avais tapoté doucement la tête en m’approchant d’elle. Elle respirait fort et m’avait regardé avec des yeux confus.

« Mais... 

— Il y a du café si vous en voulez. » l’avais-je coupé.

Je m’étais ensuite dirigé vers la sortie avant de me retourner pour la regarder.

« Allez-y doucement aujourd’hui.

— Vous ne portez pas de veste pour aller travailler ? avait-elle remarqué d’un air horrifié.

— Ma veste est restée chez Rosie avec toute les affaires que j’avais avec moi avant de récupérer mon nouveau costume. Je vais tout reprendre avant d’arriver à la gare. Après le travail, j’irai chez Mimzy pour prévoir le transport du piano, mais j’arriverai à l’heure pour le dîner.

— M. Alastor, avait-elle appelé d’un ton ferme.

— Oui trésor ?

— Voilà, avait-elle murmuré en me tendant un mouchoir blanc. C’est pour vous, en remplacement du mouchoir que vous m’avez donné hier, avait-elle expliqué en me montrant le mouchoir pourpre que je lui avais donné après son combat avec Katie. Il était sale de mon sang et de mes larmes et hier soir, j’ai oublié de le mettre à tremper. Il restera comme ça maintenant, alors je doute que vous souhaitiez le garder.

— Donnez-moi les deux ma chère. » avais-je dis en les lui arrachant des mains pour les glisser dans la poche de ma chemise.

Elle m’avait regardé avec surprise.

« Mais il est totalement souillé…

— Et je souhaite le garder. » avais-je conclu avec un hochement de tête.

Après quelques secondes sans savoir quoi dire, elle m’avait souri.

« Passez une bonne journée M. Alastor, avait-elle murmuré de manière sincère.

— Vous aussi ma chère Charlotte. Ça va être une journée magnifique ! avais-je assuré. À ce soir. » lui avais-je dis avant de partir.

L’étrange somnambulisme de Charlotte était une véritable énigme. Je me doutais pourtant de sa cause potentielle mais il me fallait du temps et des preuves avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

**Waking skies, at sunrise**

( _Ciel éveillé, au lever du soleil_ )

**Every sunset too**

( _Chaque coucher de soleil aussi_ )

**Seems to be bringing me**

( _Semble m’apporter_ )

**Memories of you**

( _Des souvenirs de toi_ )

**Here and there, every where**

( _Ici et là, partout_ )

**Scenes that we once knew**

( _Ces scènes que nous avons jadis connues_ )

**And they all, just recall**

( _Et toutes, elles me rappellent_ )

**Memories of you**

( _Des souvenirs de toi)_

**How I wish I could forget those happy yesteryears**

( _Comme j’aimerais oublier ces heureux souvenirs d’antan_ )

**That have left a rosary of tears**

( _Qui n’ont laissé que des chapelets de larmes_ )

**Your face beams, in my dreams**

( _Ton visage rayonne, dans mes rêves_ )

**Spite of all I do**

( _Malgré tout ce que je fais_ )

**Everything seems to bring**

( _Tout sembler apporter_ )

**Memories of you**

( _Des souvenirs de toi_ )

La chanson se termina et le panneau « On Air » se ralluma.

« Aha ! Nous pourrions continuer ainsi toute la journée ! m’exclamai-je quand on me donna le signal. Mais il est temps de passer le bonjour à notre cher sponsor, le grand Antoine’s Restaurant, situé au 713 rue Saint-Louis. N’oubliez surtout pas d’y réserver votre table ! À titre de recommandation personnelle, je vous conseille l’étouffée. Je suis allé y manger hier soir et c’était absolument fantastique. »

Des applaudissements préenregistrés retentirent aussitôt.

« Il est maintenant cinq heures de l’après-midi, et il est temps de clôturer notre émission « Le Démon de la Radio » avec une demande personnelle ! Une de mes chansons préférées ! « I’ll do my best to make you happy » de Ray Noble afin de terminer cet agréable après-midi, ai-je dit en me redressant sur mon siège. C’est tout pour aujourd’hui, jusqu’à demain chers auditeurs, déclarai-je en me penchant vers le micro. Alors… Restez à l’écoute… » chuchotai-je pour clôturer.

Le panneau lumineux s’éteignit, m’indiquant que ma journée de travail était terminée.

La musique de publicité pour le Antoine’s Restaurant commença à jouer alors que je retirai mon casque avant de me lever. Je quittai ma cabine pour composter ma carte de présence puis passai ma veste et récupérai mon sac. Je saluai mes collègues et partis.

Je souris en admirant le ciel orangé. Le ciel se couchait et les lampadaires étaient déjà allumés, ce qui était normal pour cette période de l’année, dû au fait du raccourcissement progressif des jours en cette saison.

Je me hâtai à la station de tram pour me rendre au Mimzy’s Palace. Le problème du transport du piano était toujours en suspend et il était préférable de le résoudre le plus rapidement possible. Certaines radios allumées dans les rues diffusaient les dernières minutes du « Démon de la Radio », créant une sorte de chorale qui entonnait toutes ensemble « I’ll do my best to make you happy ». La mélodie m’accompagna jusqu’à ce que j’atteigne le tram.

**I'll do my best to make you happy**

( _Je ferai de mon mieux pour te rendre heureuse_ )

**To help you see the brighter side**

( _Pour vous aider à voir le côté le plus brillant des choses_ )

**So long as I can make you happy**

( _Tant que je peux te rendre heureuse_ )

**I'll be satisfied**

( _Je serai satisfait_ )

**I'll do my best to make life worthwhile**

( _Je ferai de mon mieux pour rendre ta vie digne d’intérêt_ )

**Whatever fortune may betide**

( _Quelle que sera la fortune_ )

**So long as I can make you happy**

( _Tant que je peux te rendre heureuse_ )

**I'll be satisfied**

( _Je serai satisfait_ )

**So make the most of fun and laughter**

( _Profite au maximum de la joie et des rires_ )

**That's what I always say**

( _C’est ce que je dis toujours_ )

**Why count the cost of what comes after**

( _Pourquoi compter sur ce qui viendra plus tard_ )

**Don't meet your troubles, don't meet them halfway**

( _Ne rencontre pas tes problèmes, ne t’arrête pas en chemin_ )

**I'll do my best to make you happy**

( _Je ferai de mon mieux pour te rendre heureuse_ )

**Your friend, your counsel and guide**

( _En tant qu’ami, conseil et guide_ )

**So long as I can make you happy**

( _Tant que je peux te rendre heureuse_ )

**I'll be satisfied**

( _Je serai satisfait_ )

J’arrivai au Mimzy’s Palace sans accroc. Les personnes qui pouvaient encore se permettre de dépenser de l’argent pour s’amuser étaient toujours là, vêtus des plus beaux vêtements qu’ils possédaient. Tout était rire et détente ici. La musique entraînante du groupe en place sur scène et le parfum fort de tabac et d’alcool qui flottait dans l’air en étaient presque qu’étouffant.

Beaucoup d’entre eux portaient des colliers de perles et des masques qui étaient distribués à l’entrée du club par des employés. J’avais refusé le collier mais le masque m’avait paru assez séduisant et je l’avais donc rangé dans mon sac. Il y a peu, Noël et le Nouvel an avait été célébrés et le rythme vertigineux de cette ville tenait déjà à célébrer le prochain évènement, à savoir Mardi gras qui se tiendrait dans quelques semaines.

Je dirigeai mes pas vers le bar où Husker somnolait sur un bras, un collier accroché autour de son cou. Je m’assis sur un des tabourets vides et ris de ne pas le voir réagir à mon approche.

« Tu dors pendant tes heures de travail ? murmurai-je en plissant les yeux d’amusement. Vaggie ferait mieux de ne pas te voir comme cela ou elle ira trouver Mimzy qui te jettera dehors, mon cher Husk. »

À moitié endormi, il leva les yeux vers moi avant de grogner.

« T’es encore là toi ? bailla-t-il. Comment s’est passé ton dîner payé avec mon argent, sale merde ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils tout en s’appuyant sur le bar pour se pencher vers moi, un air menaçant sur le visage.

— Oh c’était absolument fabuleux ! m’écriai-je en passant mon bras autour de ses épaules. Je te remercie grandement pour ta participation à notre repas, mon ami. Charlotte et moi nous sommes régalés.

— La ferme ! protesta-t-il en se dégageant. Je ne sais toujours pas comment tu as fait Alastor, mais je finirai par découvrir comment est-ce que tu fais pour toujours gagner ! »

Je ris en m’appuyant une nouvelle fois sur le bar.

« Tu es simplement mauvais perdant, Husk, arguai-je malicieusement. Mais puis-je t’offrir une nouvelle chance de me vaincre ? Souhaites-tu retenter ta chance ? En symbole de notre amitié ? »

Je le vis hésiter un instant, mais il frappa soudain sur le comptoir, les poings serrés en secouant la tête.

« NON ! Je ne tomberai plus dans tes pièges ! s’écria-t-il en me pointant d’un doigt accusateur.

— Comme tu voudras, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Au fait, Mimzy est-elle ici aujourd’hui ?

— Elle est dans son bureau.

— Splendide ! clamai-je en me relevant. Si tu as besoin de moi, je résous quelques problèmes en suspens.

— Je n’ai pas besoin de toi, répondit-il sèchement. Mais au moins je sais que Mimzy sera de bonne humeur pour le reste de la journée. Tu n’as pas amenée ta petite servante aujourd’hui. »

Je haussai un sourcil en me tournant vers lui.

« Pourquoi une telle réflexion ? questionnai-je de la manière la plus naturelle possible.

— Quand vous êtes repartis hier, elle était d’une humeur de chien ! soupira-t-il en débouchant une bouteille. Elle n’arrêtait pas de se plaindre sur le fait que tu avias offert une nouvelle robe à ta protégée et que tu l’avais emmené dîner ! C’était à coup de « Alastor est trop consciencieux, il devrait la remettre à sa place » ! « Quand Ali-Al m’aura épousée, je la flanquerai à la porte et elle n’aura plus qu’à faire le trottoir » ! Puis elle s’est mise à boire et s’est endormie complètement soûle sur mon bar ! »

Il prit une gorgée de sa bouteille avant de s’essuyer la bouche avec le dos de sa main.

« Un conseil : si tu veux épouser Mimzy, je te suggère de te débarrasser d’abord de ta ménagère. Ensemble, ça ne fonctionnera jamais. Et ça rendra sûrement la vie misérable pour cette pauvre fille.

— Est-ce que tu t’inquiètes pour ma douce Charlotte, Husk ? narguai-je en essayant de ne pas rire.

— Non ! hurla-t-il en frappant la bouteille sur le comptoir. J’en ai juste marre d’entendre Mimzy s’en plaindre tous les jours ! Quand elle est ivre, elle n’arrête pas de parler et c’est vraiment emmerdant, et encore plus quand elle a la gueule de bois ! »

Je lui jetai un coup d’œil avant de faire volte-face.

« Eh bien, avec ta permission, je me retire mon ami ! » ai-je déclaré avant de me rendre au bureau de Mimzy.

La porte du bureau de Mimzy avait un judas à ma taille. Je frappais en rythme. J’attendis quelques secondes avant d’entendre des bruits effrénés de talons s’approcher puis la porte s’ouvrit.

« Al ! s’écria Mimzy avec un grand sourire. Je savais que c’était toi !

— Bonjour Mimzy, saluai-je en m’inclinant. Tu es toute en beauté aujourd’hui. 

— Entre, je t’en prie ! » rit Mimzy en s’écartant pour me permettre de pénétrer dans la pièce.

Son bureau était, à bien des égards, peu conventionnel. Il avait d’immenses fenêtres ornées de rideaux à motifs roses qui laissaient passer quelques rayons de soleil pour illuminer l’espace. Les patères suspendues aux murs étaient occupées par des cintres chargés d’étoles de plumes et de tissus scintillants. Le bureau était accompagné d’une immense chaise noire où s’empilaient des dizaines de vêtements. Des affiches de films romantiques ainsi que des disques vinyles décoraient aussi l’endroit. Un immense tapis bordeaux, hirsute et sale par l’usage recouvrait le sol.

Il y avait aussi un mannequin de femme en bois habillé d’un chapeau haut de forme à plumes de paon, d’un masque aux bordures dorées ainsi que d’un certain nombre de colliers distribués à l’entrée de l’établissement. Sur le bureau s’accumulaient papiers rassemblés à la hâte en pile, des tasses de thé vides ainsi que du maquillage. Et enfin, dans un coin, se trouvait une grande malle rouge, vieille et usée, où Mimzy gardait toutes sortes de gadgets sexuels que les employés utilisaient avec leurs clients.

« Qu’est-ce qui t’amène ? questionna-t-elle en courant pour dégager les chaises afin que nous puissions nous assoir. Tu ne portes pas de masque ? La saison du Mardi gras commence bientôt !

— Je viens pour parler du transfert du piano, déclarai-je sans prendre la peine de m’assoir. J’aimerais que tu l’expédies demain. Charlotte pourra le réceptionner à n’importe quelle heure de la journée, ne t’en fais pas pour cela. »

Le visage de Mimzy se décomposa de déception.

« Bien. Je peux l’envoyer demain, souffla-t-elle d’une petite voix. Tu n’es venu que pour ça ? 

— C’était une affaire inachevée, ma chère. Maintenant que tout est réglé, je peux me retirer en paix, répondis-je en posant ma main sur la poignée de la porte.

— Oh Al ! Tu viens juste de quitter le travail, reste un peu pour t’amuser ! susurra-t-elle en s’étendant sur le canapé, faisant bouger ses jambes.

—J’aime être productif, clamai-je en regardant autour de moi. Au fait… Niffty a-t-elle pris un jour de congé ?

— Pff… Non, elle a un nouvel amant, répliqua-t-elle en se relevant. Je ne sais pas comment elle peut en changer toutes les deux semaines… et sans les blâmer ! Si elle n’avait pas été aussi douée dans son travail, je l’aurais mise dehors depuis longtemps, pour toutes ses absences sans préavis. Un jour sans elle ici, et la propreté des lieux devient discutable.

— Ses priorités sont bien établies, déclarai-je en faisant voler un grain de poussière sur mon bras. Nous pouvons au moins lui reconnaitre cela. »

Les « jours de congé » de Niffty consistaient en des absences imprévues pour de longues séances d’activités sexuelles avec ses partenaires du moment. La jeune Niffty avait un appétit charnel insensé. Ses amants finissaient épuisés en quelques jours et la quittaient à cause de sa forte demande. Apparemment, sa grande énergie et leur faible capacité à suivre son rythme était une insulte à leur virilité. Mais cela ne semblait pas arrêter Niffty. Après quelques jours de tristesse, elle cherchait un nouveau « jouet » et recommençait encore et encore.

Mimzy s’approcha de moi, les mains sur les hanches.

« Moi je suis une femme à l’ancienne, je suis fidèle à mon homme. » déclara-t-elle en m’envoyant un baiser aérien, soufflant sur ses phalanges avant de les avoir embrassées.

Je la regardai et me penchai vers elle.

« Il y a des coutumes qui sont bonnes à garder, ma chère Mimzy. » murmurai-je avec un clin d’œil.

Elle gloussa en rougissant. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la grande horloge avant de s’affoler subitement.

« Oh non ! » s’exclama-t-elle.

Elle attrapa à la hâte l’une des étoles de plumes roses sur un des portemanteaux, retira le masque du buste pour le placer sur son visage. Elle se regarda rapidement dans son grand miroir puis courut vers la porte.

« Allez Al ! C’est l’heure de mon spectacle ! » cria-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Je la suivis au dehors. Elle verrouilla la porte avant de me demander de me rendre au bar.

« Je suis sûre que tu vas adorer ma prestation ! Et mets ton masque ! » dit-elle avec excitation avant de courir aux coulisses.

Je roulai mes yeux et retournai dans la salle principale. Husk était en train de servir un verre d’alcool à Angel Dust. Les traits du garçon étaient ornés d’un masque à paillettes décorés de plumes violettes. Il semblait agacé de ne pouvoir retirer une tâche sur son costume, s’acharnant dessus avec une serviette mouillée.

« Voilà, grogna le barman.

— Merci chéri ! murmura Angel en se penchant vers lui.

— Va te faire enculer.

— Seulement si tu me regardes… insista-t-il en tendant sa main pour caresser la joue de Husker.

— Nettoies ta putain de veste, lâche-moi ! hurla Husk en écartant sa main. Et ne tâche pas mon bar ! » protesta-t-il en sortant une autre bouteille de sa réserve.

Je m’approchai d’eux, poussé par une certaine forme de curiosité. Une tâche de sang diluée à l’eau se répandait peu à peu sur la veste d’Angel.

« Bonjour Messieurs ! saluai-je en appuyant mon bras sur le comptoir.

— Salut le trouble-fête, répondit Angel avec un sourire amusé. As-tu changé d’avis sur ma proposition d’hier ?

— Jamais de la vie, mon efféminé compagnon, arguai-je aussitôt en plissant les yeux

— Meh… De toute façon, je ne suis pas présentable pour le moment. » soupira-t-il en continuant d’astiquer la tâche sur le pan de sa veste.

Soudain, Vaggie arriva, une veste rose sur le bras. Elle me regarda avec surprise quand elle remarqua ma présence. Elle portait aussi un masque.

« Bonjour Monsieur, dit-elle, confuse. Vous aviez des choses à faire ici ?

— Salutations ma chère. Je suis venu organiser le transport du piano de Mimzy. Nous l’attendons pour demain dans la journée.

— Je vois, j’espère que Charlotte en profitera bien, murmura-t-elle en regardant tout autour de nous.

— Elle n’est pas venue avec moi aujourd’hui, dis-je en comprenant la raison de ses regards. Mais je suis sûr qu’elle l’appréciera beaucoup, n’en doutez pas. » acquiesçai-je en élargissant davantage mon sourire.

Elle me regarda de manière suspicieuse avant de se tourner vers Angel.

« Tiens Angel, dit-elle en lui tendant le vêtement. Donne-moi ta veste avant que le sang ne sèche.

— Pff ! Et le pire c’est que j’étais inspiré ! cria-t-il dramatiquement en retirant son haut. C’était presque terminé, et soudain… Paf ! Il crache du sang sur moi ! C’était absolument dégueulasse !

— Quelle tragédie… soupira Vaggie en roulant des yeux. »

Angel lui jeta la veste sale au visage pour passer l’autre sur ses épaules.

« Angel, tu dois éviter de te lancer dans ce genre de choses quand tu as une représentation ! Tu ne sais pas combien de temps ça peut durer. Et je suis sûre que tu y serais encore si ce n’était pas arrivé.

— D’accooooord… répondit le garçon de manière exaspérée. Je garderai ça en tête jusqu’à la fin de mes performances de la journée. Mais au moins, j’ai pu tirer quelque chose de ce con malade. » ricana-t-il en dégainant fièrement un portefeuille de sa poche arrière.

Il en sorti les billets pour les mettre dans la doublure intérieure de sa veste. Puis il récupéra la carte d’identité en haussant un sourcil.

« Donc notre cracheur de sang s’appelle Miguel Magne, lu-t-il en riant. C’est un grand nom pour une racaille pathétique qui me stoppe à mi-chemin d’une bonne pipe. J’espère qu’il est en train de crever dans la salle de bain.

— Miguel Magne ? Ton client était un Magne ? répéta Vaggie avec étonnement. Un propriétaire de la ferme cotonnière ?

— Qui ? questionna Angel de manière désintéressée.

— Attends, tu ne connais pas les Magne ? protesta Vaggie en récupérant la pièce d’identité. Tu vis dans cette ville depuis plus longtemps que moi ! »

Angel se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Le sans-âme !!! Le frère aîné d’Appel Daddy Magne ?!

— Meh. Moi et la politique… » argua Angel en croisant les bras.

Vaggie soupira d’exaspération.

« Il y a des années, Miguel Magne est venu s’installer à la Nouvelle-Orléans, raconta-t-elle sombrement. On raconte qu’il était le frère retardé de la famille, le paresseux, l’opportuniste. Sa vie a été une succession de vices sans fin. Il a toujours été jaloux de son frère et alors, quand lui et sa femme ont disparus, il a repris la conduite de la ferme cotonnière d’une main ferme. Il a abusé de son pouvoir en violant et en tuant des employés qui travaillaient dans les plantations et en menaçant les autres de les mettre à la porte s’ils dénonçaient quoi que ce soit. On dit même qu’il aurait soudoyé la police pour que les enquêtes sur les corps retrouvés ne soient jamais achevées. Il a gardé sa nièce, l’héritière légitime du domaine Magne, dans l’isolement le plus complet. Et un jour, après le krach, il a fui vers la France en la laissant derrière lui. C’est un esprit maléfique et cruel, un monstre violent avide de pouvoir. Et si par malheur nous venions à faire confiance à un être aussi perfide, il nous conduirait tous à notre perte !

— T’as fini ? coupa Angel. Je t’assure qu’il ressemblait plus à un mourant en costard qu’à quelqu'un de vraiment dangereux. J’espère qu’il n’était pas contagieux ! s’exclama-t-il avec dégoût.

— Oui et bien moi je ne lui fais pas confiance ! Et tu ne devrais pas non plus lui offrir tes services ! protesta Vaggie en croisant les bras.

— Ah ouais ? T’as déjà eu un homme de confiance, vraiment ? De toute façon, toi et les hommes, pff ! » ricana Angel en se penchant vers elle.

Vaggie lui lança un regard agacé avant de s’assoir sur un tabouret du bar.

« Puisque Niffty est en « congé », c’est moi qui vais devoir m’occuper de ça maintenant ! soupira-t-elle en regardant la veste ensanglantée.

— Vous avez l’air de très bien connaître la famille Magne, ma chère, ai-je murmuré.

— Mon père a travaillé pour eux, dit-elle d’un ton sombre. Il m’a expliqué qui était Miguel et pourquoi je ne devais jamais m’approcher de lui après tout ce qu’il avait fait. Ce n’est sûr pour personne.

— Puis-je ? » questionnai-je en tendant la main vers la carte d’identité qu’elle tenait toujours.

Vaggie me la donna et je pus faire un examen méticuleux de la photographie. Certes, la ressemblance avec Apple Daddy et même Charlotte était évidente dans une certaine mesure. De longs cheveux clairs, des yeux plus petits et moins joyeux que ceux de Charlotte. La seule chose qui les rapprochait complètement était leurs joues roses. Ses traits étaient plus carrés que ceux de son frère et ses pattes plus longues. Il semblait bien trop « beau » pour avoir commis toutes les atrocités dont il était accusé, même si j’étais le premier à attester que l’habit ne faisait pas le moine.

« Bonjour à tous ! clama soudain la voix de Mimzy qui était montée sur scène. J’espère que vous vous amusez bien ! »

Il y eut une acclamation générale, ce qui la fit sourire jusqu’aux oreilles. Elle inspira doucement avant de continuer tandis que je glissais la carte d’identité de Miguel Magne dans ma poche sans vraiment m’en rendre compte.

« Bien ! Alors continuons dans cette voie ! déclara-t-elle en claquant des doigts alors que le groupe de musiciens derrière elle se mettait à jouer. Cette chanson est dédiée à un en homme particulier qui se reconnaîtra facilement ! »

Il y eut une nouvelle ovation générale et Mimzy ferma les yeux pour prendre une profonde inspiration avant de se mettre à chanter.

**I've got a man who's always late**

( _J’ai un homme qui est toujours en retard_ )

**Any time we have a date**

( _À chaque fois que nous avons rendez-vous_ )

**But I love him**

( _Mais je l’aime_ )

**Yes, I love him**

( _Oui je l’aime_ )

Elle bougeait ses hanches, levant sa main au-dessus de sa tête de manière sensuelle.

**I'm gonna walk up to his gate**

( _Je vais marcher jusqu’à sa porte_ )

**See if I can get this thing straight**

( _Pour voir si je peux corriger ce problème_ )

**'Cause I want him**

( _Car je le veux_ )

**And I'm gonna have him**

( _Et je l’aurai_ )

**Say is you is, or is you ain't my baby**

( _Dis moi juste si tu es ou non mon bébé_ )

**The way you're acting lately makes me doubt**

( _La façon dont tu te comportes dernièrement me fait douter_ )

**Youse is still my baby, baby**

( _Tu es toujours mon bébé, bébé_ )

**It seems my flame in your heart's done gone out**

( _Mais il semble que ma flamme dans ton cœur soit morte_ )

**A man is a creature**

( _L’homme est une créature_ )

**That has always been strange**

( _Qui a toujours été étrange_ )

**Just when you're sure of one**

( _Juste quand tu penses en tenir un_ )

**You'll find he's gone and made a change**

( _Tu apprends qu’il est parti, qu’il a changé d’avis_ )

**Now, is you is or is you ain't my baby ?**

( _Alors, es-tu ou non on bébé ?_ )

**Maybe baby's found somebody new**

( _Peut-être que bébé a trouvé quelqu’un de nouveau_ )

**Or is my baby still my baby true ?**

( _Ou est-ce que mon bébé reste-il mon bébé ?_ )

Soudain, j’entendis quelqu'un tousser bruyamment et passer à toute vitesse devant le bar. C’était un homme en costume noir qui semblait en grande détresse. De petites gouttes de sang jonchaient le sol là où il venait de passer. Il était complètement recroquevillé sur lui-même mais ses longs cheveux blonds dans son dos l’avaient trahi. Je le suivis des yeux jusqu’à ce qu’il se stoppe devant la sortie. Il s’arrêta pour s’appuyer contre un mur afin de reprendre son souffle. Je vis un portier s’approcher de lui pour tenter de l’aider mais il le repoussa et continua son chemin vers la sortie.

Intéressant. Je me levais.

« C’était un plaisir de tous vous voir, mais je dois me retirer. » ai-je dit.

Ils me regardèrent tous, confus.

« Heu… Tu ne veux pas attendre la fin de la chanson ? demanda Angel.

— Miss Mimzy chante pour vous aujourd’hui, tenta Vaggie.

— Je sais, mais j’ai des priorités. À plus tard. » saluai-je avant de me retirer.

**Maybe baby's found somebody new**

( _Peut-être que bébé a trouvé quelqu’un de nouveau_ )

**Or is my baby still my baby true ?**

( _Ou est-ce que mon bébé reste-il mon bébé ?_ )

**I guess my baby's found somebody new**

( _Je pense que mon bébé a trouvé quelqu'un de nouveau_ )

**And I'd better get right up and go out and find me somebody, too**

( _Et je ferai mieux de me ressaisir pour trouver quelqu'un d’autre moi aussi_ )

**I said I'm gonna find me somebody, too.**

( _Je le dis, je trouverai quelqu'un moi aussi_ )

La traînée de sang sur le sol, tout de suite à la sortie du bâtiment, me donna la direction à suivre. J’accélérai mes pas et, malgré le fait qu’il faisait déjà nuit, je pus aisément le reconnaître, au loin, au milieu des gens qui circulaient dans les rues pour rentrer chez eux.

Miguel Magne continua sa marche erratique et le bruit de toux étouffée atteignit mes oreilles. À mi-chemin, je retirai mes lunettes pour mettre le masque que l’on m’avait donné à l’entrée du music-hall. L’excitation de la situation était la même que lors de mes séances de chasse. Je pressai ma main sur mon sac en cuir. Mon couteau posé au fond me hurlait qu’il voulait passer à l’action. Mon rythme cardiaque augmenta quand je le vis se précipiter dans une ruelle. J’avalais l’excès de salive qui s’accumulait dans ma bouche et accélérait une fois de plus mon rythme.

Veillant à ce que personne ne me voit faire, je m’enfonçai à mon tour dans la ruelle. Miguel Magne était camouflé par la pénombre, mais je pouvais le voir, là, devant moi, me regardant dans les yeux. Il était essoufflé par sa marche rapide, mais son regard était empli d’hostilité à mon égard.

« Hey ducon, tu pensais vraiment que je n’avais pas remarqué que tu me suivais ? demanda-t-il d’une voix rauque avant de se racler la gorge en crachant du sang.

— Désolé de vous importuner M. Magne. » répondis-je simplement.

Il remua nerveusement, la bouche ouverte.

« Vous savez qui je suis ? grogna-t-il. Qui vous l’a dit ?!

— Oh ne vous en faites pas, je voulais simplement m’assurer que j’avais bien reconnu une des célébrités de la Nouvelle-Orléans. »

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Je ne suis pas célèbre pour des raisons appréciées de tous, murmura-t-il. Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ? De l’argent ?

— Voyons M. Magne, je sais que vous n’avez plus un sou. » arguai-je avec un sourire.

Il essaya de mieux me distinguer dans l’obscurité de la ruelle.

« Est-ce qu’on se connait ? questionna-t-il avec méfiance.

— Peut-être. » soufflai-je en passant mes mains dans mon dos.

Miguel fronça les sourcils en arquant son corps, mais ne bougea pas plus que cela.

« Attrape-le. » ordonnai-je en murmurant.

Mon ombre se détacha aussitôt de mes pieds et l’atteignit. Miguel était à présent complètement paralysé. Ses membres étaient statiques, ne répondant plus à ses demandes. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent de surprise. Je m’approchai calmement de lui en l’observant plus en détail. La photo de sa carte d’identité devait remonter à plusieurs années car le temps ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau. Sa barbe grise et hirsute lui donnait une apparence plus âgée qu’il ne l’était vraiment. Les énormes cernes sous ses yeux lui donnaient un air maladif, ainsi que sa peau pâle qui avait pris des teintes grisâtres. Le coin de sa bouche était tâché de sang qu’il avait craché quelques instants auparavant. Mais bien que courbé, il gardait malgré tout sa grande silhouette.

« Vous êtes qui putain ?! cria-t-il en respirant fort. Est-ce que c’est vous « The Vigilante » ? Le tueur en série dont tout le monde parle ? Avez-vous l’intention de me tuer pour venger une personne que j’ai supprimé ?

— Il me semble que faire les présentations ne se prête pas vraiment à notre situation, déclarai-je calmement en sortant du revers de ma veste une aiguille dont pendait du fil de pêche. Maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais vous coudre la bouche pour vous éviter de crier. Je n’aime pas être dérangé lorsque je travaille. »

Je m’approchai de lui avec la ferme intension de lui planter l’aiguille dans la peau.

« Liberi. » marmonna-t-il soudain de sa voix rauque.

Mon ombre sursauta et parti se réfugier derrière moi. Miguel pu alors bouger de nouveau et me regarda avec défi. Mon sourire vacilla quelque peu, de surprise. Il m’attrapa par le revers de mon costume et me plaqua contre le mur.

C’était quelque peu humiliant, je n’avais pas vu cela venir. Ses yeux avaient pris une lueur véritablement sauvage mais son expression témoignait d’une légère incrédulité.

« Impressionnant ! clama-t-il en crachant une nouvelle fois. Quelqu'un d’autre utilise donc la magie noire à la Nouvelle-Orléans ! Et vous utilisez votre ombre sans user de sort ! Combien de personnes avez-vous tué pour y arriver, pauvre type ?! »

Je me concentrai et ordonnai à mon ombre d’émerger du sol avec ce qui ressemblait à des tentacules qui attrapèrent Miguel par le dos et l’éloignèrent de moi. Une fois libre, je reculai de quelques pas sans le quitter des yeux.

« Liberi. » répéta-t-il.

Mais cette fois, mon ombre lui donna plus de fil à retordre que la première fois. Il était toujours maintenu au niveau des poignets et tomba à genoux.

J’essuyai calmement la poussière de mon costume alors qu’il continuait de me regarder, haletant.

« Comptez-vous vraiment utiliser ces stratagèmes contre moi ? demanda-t-il, mi amusé, mi incrédule. Je suis un Magne, je suis plus légitime que vous d’utiliser la magie noire. »

Je ris.

« En tant que mortel, nous avons tous le même droit à ce niveau-là. Et pour autant que je sache, vous n’êtes pas non plus digne d’utiliser l’intégralité du grimoire, n’est-ce pas ? » arguai-je malicieusement.

Cela sembla l’énerver.

« Umbra carcerem ! » cria-t-il d’une voix ferme.

Des ombres apparurent aussitôt et se dirigèrent dans ma direction. Elles tournèrent autour de mon corps comme l’auraient fait des serpents et commencèrent à m’engloutir dans l’intention de me paralyser.

« Liberi. » déclarai-je à mon tour de manière monotone, juste avant qu’elles n’atteignent mon cou.

Les ombres se dispersèrent alors et je pus de nouveau bouger librement.

« Vous êtes surprenant M. Magne, même si ces sorts sont assez faibles, je dois l’admettre. Votre pouvoir s’est-il affaiblit parce que vous ne pouvez plus faire autant de sacrifices qu’avant ? »

Il prit un air effaré.

« C’est tellement dommage que vous ne soyez pas l’héritier légitime… Peut être que… tuer Appel Daddy et son épouse ne vous a pas donné le résultat escompté ?

— Mais t’es qui putain ?! Comment peux-tu gérer tous ces sorts et ton ombre de la sorte ? hurla-t-il. Et comment peux-tu connaître le grimoire des Magne ?!

— Je suis navré mais mes lèvres sont scellées sur ce sujet, Monsieur. » répondis-je en plissant les yeux.

Il recommença à cracher du sang, soutenant mon regard de plus en plus difficilement.

« Je n’aime pas jouer avec mes proies. Alors terminons cela de manière civilisée, murmurai-je. Et si vous ne voulez pas que je vous couse la bouche, j’ai d’autre méthode pour m’assurer que vous ne criiez pas. »

Je fouillai dans mon sac et en sorti mon couteau préféré, caché dans un étui. Je le saisis et le levai au-dessus de moi, avec l’intention de lui planter la lame dans le cou.

« Umbra timens. » murmura-t-il avec difficulté.

Je la sentis immédiatement. Une terreur totale. Une énorme ombre en forme de chien venait de se matérialiser juste derrière Miguel Magne. J’en fus paralysé. Cette gigantesque créature me remplit d’horreurs que je pensais enterrées. Mes démons venaient de prendre forme physique. Dans mes oreilles, je ne pouvais m’empêcher d’entendre le grondement sourd d’un canidé, mais qui ne provenait pas du chien qui se tenait maintenant face à moi. Le cliquetis du métal. Les grognements et les aboiements provenant d’une cage où mon père l’avait enfermé. Cette putain de cage avec ce putain de chien. Et ces cris d’horreur qui avaient fait pleurer Mère. 

La main qui tenait mon couteau tremblait. Tout ce que je ressentis ensuite furent les pattes du chien sur ma poitrine et ma tête qui heurtait le sol. Il me regarda et sembla grogner, sans émettre pourtant aucun bruit. Ses yeux noirs sans vie ne quittaient pas les miens. Il montrait ses grandes dents pointues qui menaçaient d’atteindre mon cou.

Soudain, je sentis ses griffes froides s’enfoncer dans mes épaules, déchirant mes vêtements jusqu’à ce qu’elles abîment ma chair. Le sang commença à couler de mes blessures, tâchant ma veste et le reste de mes habits.

Mes mains tremblantes et la panique m’avaient rendu muet. Je gardais mes lèvres pincées, pour ne pas crier de peur comme un petit enfant. Le chien respirait fort et ne semblait pas vouloir me lâcher.

Une seconde ensuite. Une seconde me sépara d’une mort qui semblait pourtant inévitable. Le chien regarda sa poitrine et commença à la renifler avec intérêt. Puis il me regarda, confus.

Le chien hésita. Et lors de la chasse, il n’y avait pas de temps pour les doutes. Je vis alors l’animal comme une proie, ce qui me fis réagir d’instinct.

J’utilisai toutes mes forces pour appeler mon ombre qui transperça la bête comme si elle avait utilisé des stalactites. L’animal se retrouva embroché dans les airs, par des milliers d’aiguilles noires. Sa bouche entrouverte semblait laisser échapper des gémissements que je ne pouvais entendre. Mon ombre se retira à mon ordre et le chien retomba sur le sol, sans bouger, mu simplement de quelques spasmes.

Je lui sautai alors dessus, attrapant mon couteau pour l’enfoncer dans sa chair. Il ne m’éclaboussa pas de sang mais il semblait souffrir et c’était tout ce qui m’importait.

Je me sentai hors de moi. Je voulais démembrer ce putain de chien, chaque fibre de mon corps voulait le détruire. Chaque coup de couteau était libérateur. Mon sourire s’était élargi au point que mes joues m’en faisaient maintenant mal. J’étais extatique à l’idée de réduire à néant cette figure cauchemardesque. À cet instant, rien au monde ne me semblait plus important que de l’annihiler complètement.

Un dernier coup dans l’estomac de la bête, les deux mains serrées sur le manche du couteau, termina de me satisfaire dans mon besoin de massacre.

J’haletai, à genoux sur le sol. J’étais extatique. Je ressentis une euphorie triomphante de voir le chien immobile près de moi. Puis, après quelques instants, ce monstre s’évanouit dans les airs. Il n’en restait plus rien, comme s’il n’avait jamais existé. Mon couteau, jusque-là planté dans sa chair, tomba sur le sol.

Je transpirai froid. Ma respiration était lourde. Je regardai autour de moi, mais j’étais seul. Sans m’en rendre compte, Miguel Magne s’était libéré de mon sort et avait fui.

Je sentis un sifflement me vriller les tympans alors que ma vision se troublait.

Je reculai de quelques pas avant que mon dos ne heurte un mur contre lequel je me laissai glisser jusqu’à m’assoir. Je sentis mon sang couler de mes plaies ouvertes. Je passai une main sur mon visage, avant de retirer le masque que je portais toujours. Je me pinçai l’arête du nez et fermai les yeux, tentant de me calmer un peu.

Je me sentis écrasé et perdu, comme je ne l’avais pas ressenti depuis de nombreuses années. Il me semblait avoir croisé la route d’un fantôme. Un fantôme que j’avais réussi à faire disparaître pendant des années et qui revenait me hanter de nouveau. Je ne savais pas si la douleur que je ressentais à cet instant était due à ma chair à vif ou à autre chose.

Je ne sais combien de temps je restai ainsi, dans cette position, le regard dans le vide, sans me soucier du froid ou de la faim. J’étais profondément choqué, mais je ne pouvais pas en rester là. Je devais rentrer à la maison pour soigner mes blessures.

Avec la volonté qui me restait, je me levai en remettant mes lunettes. Je mis mon couteau et mon kit de couture tombés au sol dans mon sac pour me dirigeai de nouveau vers la rue principale. C’est alors que je pus constater une foule de personnes, agglutinées de l’autre côté de la rue, juste à côté de la sortie du Mimzy’s Palace. Je pus voir plusieurs patrouilles de police également mais pour le moment, je n’en avais cure.

Je suis monté dans le tram, ignorant les murmures inquiets des personnes assises autour de moi, remarquant le sang qui coulait de mes épaules. Presque comme un automate, j’effectuai le chemin du retour sans ressentir quoi que ce soit. Je ne sentais plus rien, ni le froid du soir, ni la douleur de mes blessures.

Je rentrai enfin à la maison, poussant la porte d’entrée. La radio était allumée et une douce mélodie de jazz occupait l’espace. Tout était sombre, sauf dans le salon où brûlait un petit feu de cheminée. Au milieu de la table, face au canapé, trônait un vase remplit de jonquilles. Et, recroquevillée sur un des fauteuils, le front posé sur ses genoux, se trouvait Charlotte. Elle portait sa chemise de nuit ainsi qu’une paire de chaussettes épaisses en laine. Je levai les yeux pour regarder l’heure sur l’horloge accrochée au mur. Il était 1h24 du matin.

Je retirai mon sac et ma veste, les accrochant à la patère de l’entrée. Je m’assis sur le canapé pour poser ma main sur l’épaule de Charlotte.

« Trésor ? murmurai-je doucement. Ne devriez-vous pas être couchée à l’heure qu’il est ? »

Elle grimaça mais releva immédiatement la tête. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent de surprise. Je pus attester qu’elle avait beaucoup pleuré à cause de leur gonflement.

« M-M. Alastor ? » questionna-t-elle d’une petite voix.

Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle se jeta sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres et se mit à pleurer.

« Oh mon dieu ! Mon Dieu ! répéta-t-elle en posant son visage contre ma poitrine. Vous êtes là ! »

Je me dis qu’après tout ce qui était arrivé aujourd’hui, ce doux contact n’était pas si désagréable. Elle devait avoir une bonne raison de désobéir à la première de mes règles. Je la laissai faire quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole.

« Tout va bien ma chère, calmez-vous. » soufflai-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

Elle sanglota encore quelques instants avant de se redresser.

« Pardon Monsieur, hoqueta-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes de sa manche. Je sais que vous n’aimez pas ça, mais j’étais tellement inquiète…

— Je vais laisser couler pour aujourd’hui… » souris-je.

Elle me répondit avec un faible rictus.

« Pourquoi tant d’inquiétude ma douce ? Vous vous attendiez à ce que j’aie disparu ? demandais-je avec un sourire.

— Je vous ai cru mort… » avoua-t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je fus surpris par le ton qu’elle avait employé pour me dire cela.

« J’écoutais les informations en fin de soirée et ils ont annoncé avoir retrouvé le corps d’un homme dans une des salles de bain du Mimzy’s Palace. Ils ne donnaient aucun détail, aucun nom et je savais que vous deviez passer au club aujourd’hui, gémit-elle. Je vous ai attendu pour le dîner mais vous n’êtes jamais arrivé… Et comme vous n’êtes jamais en retard… Alors… J’ai pensé… J’ai cru que, peut-être… »

Un homme mort dans une des salles de bain du music-hall ? Voilà ce que faisait Miguel. Il avait tué une personne. Et Angel Dust avait échappé de peu à être sa victime du jour, uniquement sauvé par la toux ensanglantée de Magne. Je ne savais pas si c’était une chance ou un malheur pour nous autre cela dit.

Je regardai de nouveau Charlotte. Je ressentis un désagréable frisson me parcourir le dos en la voyant pleurer : c’était absolument différent de ce que la souffrance des autres pouvait me procurer. Quelque chose remua en moi. Quelque chose de véritablement ennuyeux que j’essayais tant bien que mal d’étouffer. Quelque chose qui s’était glissé là sans permission et qui ne cessait de grandir. Mais alors que je tentais de le faire disparaître, il enfouissait ses racines de plus en plus profondément. Quelque chose que je continuais de nier de tout mon être.

C’était peut-être à cause de mon épuisement extrême, peut-être parce que le combat d’aujourd’hui avait laissé mon cerveau dans un état second, ou peut-être parce que ce quelque chose venait de réapparaitre au mauvais moment mais voir Charlotte pleurer me fit agir par instinct. Je posai ma main sur sa nuque et la rapprochai de moi pour presser mes lèvres sur son front.

Elle cessa immédiatement de pleurer. En fait, j’ignorai même si elle respirait encore. Je posai sa joue contre ma poitrine et posai mon menton sur le haut de sa tête. J’expirai par le nez.

« Il est très contrariant de vous voir pleurer mon cœur, dis-je en remontant mes doigts dans sa nuque. S’il vous plait, arrêtez-vous. »

Elle était immobile et silencieuse. Je pus la sentir se détendre au fil des minutes et je m’apaisai à mon tour, continuant de caresser ses cheveux.

Après quelques instants, elle se redressa pour me regarder dans les yeux. Ses joues étaient rouges et son regard était curieusement déterminé. Elle allait me dire quelque chose, quelque chose d’important. Mais au moment où elle remarqua l’état de mes épaules, elle se stoppa net.

« Mais vous êtes blessé ! s’exclama-t-elle avec horreur. Que vous est-il arrivé ?!

— Oh, j’ai croisé la route d’un chien particulièrement de mauvais poil en rentrant, répondis-je en roulant mes yeux. Je vous ai dit qu’ils me détestaient.

— Alors c’est pour ça que vous étiez en retard ?! poursuivit-elle en se relevant. Le sang est sec ! Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous dans cet état ?!

— Environ six heures. » dis-je au hasard.

Elle monta aussitôt les escaliers en courant. Quelques instants plus tard, elle réapparut avec la trousse à pharmacie. Elle se plaça devant moi en prenant une profonde inspiration. Elle me regarda avec les joues rouges mais parla avec autorité.

« S’il vous plait M. Alastor, retirez votre chemise. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texte original : « El taxidermista » :  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578035/chapters/51446338
> 
> Ce chapitre était une vraie plaie à écrire. Alastor est un personnage tellement complexe !  
> Mais je suis satisfaite du résultat :D
> 
> Musiques !  
> — Memories of you - Rosemary Clooney & Benny Goodman : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=26EVJzc0m8g  
> — I'll do my best to make you happy - Ray Noble & Al Bowlly : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hHsL1gK9S0s  
> — Is You Is Or Is You Ain't My Baby - Dinah Washington : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B38IWIc4Gv8
> 
> Au fait j’ai une page fan ! https://www.facebook.com/angelus.da.9/
> 
> Merci à la traductrice française :  
> @ Rimay89
> 
> Couverture originale : https://twitter.com/yesiktz95/status/1251621104877056000?s=20  
> par Yesi Muñoz


	10. Épiphanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rien ne dure éternellement, et certainement pas les secrets.

Nous nous regardâmes quelques instants sans rien dire. Il me semblait qu’il n’avait pas encore tout à fait intégrer ce que je venais de lui demander et, pour être franche, je ne pouvais pas croire non plus à ce que je venais de dire. Je m’étais attendu à ce qu’il se lève, offensé et qu’il refuse catégoriquement. Mais il était resté assis et inclina simplement la tête avec une expression étrange, mêlée d’incrédulité et d’intérêt. La seule chose qui brisait le silence était le crépitement des flammes dans la cheminée et le doux air de jazz qui se poursuivait à la radio.

N’obtenant pas de réponse, je réitérai ma demande.

« Retirez votre chemise, pour que je puisse voir vos blessures, répétai-je d’un air sérieux en montrant la trousse à pharmacie. Juste pour ça. »

Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent un peu, alors que son expression se tendit.

« Je sais. Sinon, pourquoi me demanderiez-vous de la retirer, très chère ? » demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil amusé.

Je savais qu’il se moquait de moi. Je pinçai mes lèvres alors qu’une boule de stress se formait dans mon estomac. Mais j’étais fermement résolue à ce qu’il accepte mon aide.

« Je voudrais voir vos blessures, martelai-je sans me décourager.  
— Je peux me soigner moi-même. » argua-t-il en se levant.

Je pris une profonde inspiration. Je n’étais pas prête à le laisser filer comme ça et me déplaçai devant lui, pour lui barrer le chemin.

« Monsieur, je vous demande de coopérer. » insistai-je.

Il me regarda avec intérêt.

« Je sais que vous n’aimez pas que je vous touche, mais mon devoir de gouvernante me demande aussi de prendre soin de votre bien-être physique, déclarai-je sur un ton sans appel. Vu là où sont placées vos blessures, si vous avez besoin de points de suture, vous n’y arriverez pas tout seul. Alors, s’il vous plaît, retirez votre chemise. »

Il continua de me fixer avant de pencher son visage vers le mien.

« Hmm ? Et que se passera-t-il si je refuse de la retirer ? » demanda-t-il en affichant un sourire suffisant.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« J’ajouterai du sucre à votre café au moment où vous vous y attendrez le moins. » dis-je en essayant de paraître menaçante.

Il se figea avant d’éclater de rire. Immédiatement, je sentis l’air ambiant devenir moins lourd et je pus respirer de nouveau. Il recula de quelques pas pour se rassoir sur le canapé.

« Très bien, déclara-t-il en levant les mains comme pour se rendre. Je ne tiens pas à tomber dans l’une de vos embuscades sucrées. »

Je soupirai de soulagement et m’installai à côté de lui.

« Parfait. » soufflai-je en souriant.

Je le regardai déboutonner sa chemise de ses doigts agiles alors que je commençai à apercevoir sa peau à la base de son cou. Je ne pus m’empêcher de détourner le regard. Je me sentais extrêmement nerveuse. Je ne l’avais jamais vu torse nu auparavant.

« Je reviens. » dis-je en me levant rapidement.

Je me précipitai à la cuisine pour remplir un bol d’eau et récupérer un morceau de tissu propre dans le placard. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers la buanderie pour attraper une de ses chemises propres et repassées dont je m’étais déjà occupée. Au passage, je pris de profondes inspirations pour me calmer.

Je me réprimandai mentalement en me rappelant pourquoi est-ce qu’il se dénudait devant moi. Il avait été attaqué et ses blessures étaient désormais ma priorité, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de divaguer.

De plus, il était totalement stupide de s’exciter pour si peu, étant donné que je verrai à peine son torse, rien d’autre. Et d’ailleurs, lui-même m’avait déjà vu complètement nue, le jour de notre rencontre. Mais cette dernière pensée me mis encore plus mal à l’aise.

De retour dans le salon, je fus paralysée de stupeur en posant mes yeux sur M. Alastor. Son corps svelte et musclé était marqué de cicatrices, présentes sur l’intégralité de sa peau. De ses avant-bras à ses épaules, de son cou à la base de son dos, de ses pectoraux à son ventre. Absolument tout était marqué. 

Il s’était penché en avant, posant ses avant-bras sur ses cuisses. Il regardait le feu avec un visage fatigué, mais toujours souriant.

Je m’assis à côté de lui et trempai le chiffon que j’avais apporté dans le bol d’eau. Je le regardai avec incertitude.

« M. Alastor… » murmurai-je.

Pour toute réponse, il se redressa en se tournant vers moi. J’interprétai son geste comme sa permission de poursuivre et commençai à essuyer soigneusement le sang séché qui avait collé à sa peau, veillant à ne pas toucher à ses blessures pour le moment. Il me fallut faire plusieurs allers-retours entre le salon et la cuisine pour que je sois satisfaite du nettoyage. Je regardai ensuite ses lacérations. La plupart étaient moins profondes que ce à quoi je m’attendais, mais deux d’entre elles étaient trop grandes pour se passer de points de suture.

Mes yeux dérivèrent vers son torse, plus précisément sur ses cicatrices. Elles semblaient très anciennes, refermées depuis longtemps. Elles brillaient à la lueur du feu. J’inspirai profondément pour me donner du courage.

« M. Alastor ? murmurai-je avec incertitude, sans le regarder.  
— Oui trésor ?  
— Puis-je vous demander l’origine de vos cicatrices ? osai-je demander en reposant le bol d’eau sur le canapé.  
— Non. » répondit-il simplement.

Évidemment. Encore une question à laquelle je n’allais pas avoir de réponse. Et selon la troisième règle, je ne devais pas insister. Je le regardai et il continua de sourire. Au moins, il ne semblait pas offensé par ma question.

Je pris de la gaze dans la trousse à pharmacie et une petite bouteille d’iode. Je tamponnai doucement les plaies, tour à tour, pour les désinfecter.

« Cela vous fait-il mal ?  
— Pas autant qu’au moment où j’ai été blessé, déclara-t-il.  
— Les blessures que l’on ne voit pas sont les plus profondes, déclarai-je sans réfléchir.  
— Shakespeare ?  
— Exactement.  
— Il faut que je remplisse la bibliothèque de littérature moins idiote. » souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Je ris. Je pansai les plaies mineures avec de la gaze adhésive. Pour le reste, il était maintenant temps de coudre. Je pinçai mes lèvres en levant les yeux vers lui. II me regardait attentivement et il semblait amusé par mon intense concentration.

« Que se passe-t-il ? questionnai-je.  
— Votre dévouement est fascinant mon cœur. » déclara-t-il avec un léger rire.

Je reniflai, agacée.

« J’essaye de ne pas vous faire mal, c’est pourquoi je suis très concentrée, Monsieur, expliquai-je en me retournant vers la trousse à pharmacie pour en sortir du fil et une aiguille courbée. Vous saviez que vous auriez besoin de points de suture, n’est-ce pas ?  
— Je m’y attendais. »

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en me rapprochant de ses deux blessures profondément creusées. Je me concentrai pour rendre la couture aussi nette que possible.

« Il est amusant que vous guérissiez mes blessures alors qu’il y a deux ans, c’est moi qui soignais les plaies d’une petite Charlotte très effrayée. » railla-t-il d’un ton insolent.

Je ne pus m’empêcher de lui faire un sourire ironique.

« Je suppose que les rôles seront de nouveau inversés si nous ne faisons pas attention. » répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Il rit.

Quand j’eus coupé le fil qui pendait du dernier point, je m’autorisai à soupirer. Je m’approchai un peu plus pour vérifier la qualité de mon travail. J’étais satisfaite du résultat. Je me redressai pour lui dire que tout était terminé et me retrouvai alors face à face avec M. Alastor. Mon cœur fit aussitôt un bond dans ma poitrine. À cet instant, je réalisai que nous avions été très proches durant tout ce temps. J’étais si concentrée sur mon ouvrage que je n’avais même pas remarqué que sa chaleur s’était mêlée à la mienne, en raison de la proximité de nos corps. Mes mains reposaient sur sa poitrine nue, mes doigts entrant en contact avec ses nombreuses cicatrices. Son parfum mêlé à un arôme de café et l’odeur du sang m’enivrai.

Il était là, me regardant avec amusement, un sourcil levé mais sans l’intention de se détourner. Il examinait mes gestes, laissait courir son regard sur mes joues roses, ma bouche entrouverte avant de croiser le mien qui tentait de lui dire quelque chose que je n’arrivais pas à lui dire avec des mots. Je pouvais me voir dans le reflet de ses lunettes. Il ne bougea pas d’un pouce. De près, comme ça, il était encore plus beau. Il n’arrêtait pas de m’observer, comme s’il attendait un geste de ma part. Et je faisais la même chose, attendant un mot, un mouvement, un signe.

Je sentis une étrange tension se poser entre nous. C’était fort et violent. Primitif. Une chaleur inconnue s’immisça sous mon ventre. Un étrange frisson remonta le long de ma peau, raidissant tous mes membres, de mes doigts jusqu’à la pointe de mes seins. Quelque chose m’empêchait de bouger.

Peut-être était-ce à cause de la cheminée qui crépitait doucement, du contact visuel que ni l’un ni l’autre ne voulait rompre, ou de la mélodie provenant de la radio qui dessinait une atmosphère tout à fait nouvelle entre nous.

Call me darlin', call me sweetheart, call me dear  
(Appelle-moi chérie, appelle-moi mon cœur, appelle-moi trésor)  
Thrill me, darlin', with words I want to hear  
(Fais-moi plaisir chéri, dis-moi ces mots que je veux entendre)  
In your dark eyes so smilin' a promise I see  
(Dans tes yeux sombres si souriant, c’est une promesse que je vois)  
But your two lips won't say you care for me  
(Mais tes lèvres ne disent pas que tu tiens à moi)  
Oh my darlin', if my daydreams would come true  
(Oh mon chéri, si mes rêveries devenaient réalité)  
You would meet me at a secret rendezvous  
(Tu me verrais lors d’un rendez-vous secret)  
And I'd find the paradise that lies deep in your eyes  
(Et je trouverais le paradis qui repose au fond de tes yeux)  
Call me darlin', call me sweetheart, call me dear  
(Appelle-moi chérie, appelle-moi mon cœur, appelle-moi trésor)

Je voulais garder cet instant gravé dans ma mémoire pour toujours. Que rien ne le ternisse. Comme une image qui m’accompagnerait tous les soirs avant de m’endormir. Un secret que je ne partagerais qu’avec mon corps. Je me sentis en partie coupable de la connotation pécheresse de mon désir de vouloir le toucher davantage. De caresser ses cheveux, allongés sur un lit. De l’embrasser partout pour qu’il n’ait aucun doute sur la force et l’intensité de l’amour que je lui portais.

Je me souvins que, quelques minutes auparavant, j’étais sur le point de me déclarer, de lui avouer enfin mes sentiments.

« Il faut encore autre chose ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Je grimaçai en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, me réveillant de ma rêverie. Je m’éloignai lentement de lui. Je replaçai l’aiguille et le fil dans la trousse à pharmacie avant de dérouler de nouveau de la gaze pour finir de panser les points de suture. Je le regardai en lui souriant, de la manière la plus naturelle possible.

« Non. Je pense que cela suffira, dis-je en prenant mes distances. Veillez simplement à ne pas faire de mouvements brusques, afin de ne pas faire sauter les points, d’accord ?  
— Je ferai attention. Je vous remercie ma chère. »

Je regardai l’horloge. Il était déjà deux heures du matin.

« Nous dormirons très peu ce soir, dis-je en souriant avec un soupir résigné. Voulez-vous manger quelque chose ? Votre dîner est toujours dans la marmite, j’avais fait du gombo.  
— Je pense que cela ne me ferait pas de mal. » répondit-il en regardant sa chemise déchirée et tâchée.

Il se mit à rire.

« À ce rythme, je n’aurai bientôt plus de vêtements ! déclara-t-il d’un ton léger. Je vais devoir aller voir Rosie prochainement. »

Je lui tendis sa chemise propre.

« Merci trésor, sourit-il en la passant sur ses épaules.  
— C’est vraiment malheureux que vous ayez croisé la route de ce chien Monsieur, murmurai-je en examinant à mon tour le vêtement déchiré. Il me semble d’ailleurs qu’il était assez gros ! Comment avez-vous pu vous échapper ? »

Pour toute réponse, il fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon pour en sortir les mouchoirs que je lui avais rendu ce matin.

« Disons que mes porte-bonheurs m’ont protégé, souffla-t-il avec un sourire. Il semblait très intéressé par le fait de les renifler et cette distraction m’a permis de m’échapper. Malheureusement, il a fui avec son propriétaire juste après. »

Il se leva pour se rendre dans la cuisine tandis que je le suivis, scandalisée.

« Ce chien avait un propriétaire ?! m’écriai en mettant mes mains sur mes joues.  
— Un individu très grossier, vraiment, expliqua-t-il en rallumant le feu sous la marmite de gombo. Il s’est jeté sur moi, sans aucune explication. Quand j’ai réussi à lui fausser compagnie, je suis resté caché dans une ruelle jusqu’à ce que je sois sûr qu’ils ne me retrouveraient pas. Voilà pourquoi j’étais en retard. »

Il s’assit sur l’une des chaises.

« Le chien vous a attaqué sur ordre de son maître ? questionnai-je d’une petite voix.  
— Je pense que je vais prendre un café. » dit-il en enlevant ses lunettes pour se masser les paupières.

Je me dépêchai de mettre de l’eau dans la bouilloire et de replacer son assiette et l’argenterie sur la table.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce qu’ils vous ont attaqué de la sorte Monsieur, repris-je, inquiète. Cet homme devait être un véritable criminel pour attaquer un innocent de la sorte.   
— Il devait avoir ses raisons, argua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Parlons de quelque chose de plus gai ! Demain, nous recevrons le piano. Tout a été préparé. N’est-ce pas fantastique ?  
— Oh ! Demain ? marmonnai-je, toujours plongée dans mes pensées. Oui, c’est parfait, je m’occuperai de sa réception. »

Je me dirigeai vers la marmite pour en tourner le contenu avec une cuillère en bois.

M. Alastor ne semblait pas d’humeur à discuter de son attaque. Je préférai donc ne pas insister.

Je lui servis sa ration de gombo et posai sa tasse de café à côté de lui. Je m’en servis un aussi. J’étais vraiment fatiguée. Je lui racontai que pendant tout le temps où je l’avais attendu, j’avais avancé sur mon travail pour le lendemain. Les vêtements étaient lavés et repassés, la maison avait été balayée deux fois si bien qu’il ne restait plus un grain de poussière nulle part, j’avais arrangé de manière obsessionnelle le vase avec les jonquilles que j’avais ramassé et même pris un bain chaud qui n’avait pas réussi à me calmer, mais au moins à me réchauffer.

« Vous avez encore froid ? » demanda-t-il.

Je levai les yeux vers lui.

« Euh oui… Il m’a fallu beaucoup de temps pour me réchauffer tout à l’heure, répondis-je, somnolente. Je me suis réveillée en ayant encore plus froid qu’hier. J’ai essayé de trouver des passages d’air dans les murs mais je n’ai rien trouvé. »

Je baillai.

« Vous devriez aller vous coucher, déclara M. Alastor. Je vais poursuivre mon travail dans l’atelier. Je dois m’occuper du cerf que j’ai ramené. Si j’attends trop, il sera perdu.  
— Vous n’allez pas dormir ? questionnai-je, confuse.  
— Je n’ai pas sommeil. »

Il se leva avec l’intention de se retirer.

« Êtes-vous sûr que ça ira ? » interrogeai-je en me levant à mon tour.

Il se mit à rire.

« Vous vous souciez trop de moi, mon cœur, dit-il en plissant les yeux tout en souriant. Vous ne devriez pas tant vous inquiéter, je suis plus dangereux que vous le pensez. »

Il crispa ses doigts en donnant des coups dans l’air, comme l’aurait fait un monstre. Je lui souris avant d’attraper son assiette sale et les tasses pour les poser dans l’évier.

« Je ne peux pas vraiment vous considérer comme une menace Monsieur, arguai-je en commençant à faire couler l’eau. Peut-être pour les cerfs, mais pas pour moi. »

Il éclata de nouveau de rire avant de venir derrière moi pour me pincer gentiment les joues avec espièglerie.

« Oh, il y a pleins de choses à mon sujet qui pourraient vous faire changer d’avis trésor, murmura-t-il. Je pense pouvoir encore vous surprendre. »

Il rit encore une fois alors que je le regardais dans les yeux en souriant.

« Rien de ce que vous puissiez faire ou dire me fera renoncer au désir de rester à vos côtés, M. Alastor. » assurai-je avec certitude.

Il y eut un silence. Ce que je venais de dire semblait l’avoir pris au dépourvu. Il ne put cacher sa surprise dans son regard alors que son sourire se serrait un peu. Ma déclaration avait été si soudaine qu’il ne savait comment y répondre. Je commençai à penser qu’il en avait été véritablement bouleversé pour rester ainsi figé.

« Eh bien ! Ce fut une journée émotionnellement éprouvante ! » déclara-t-il soudain.

Je fus surprise par son changement d’attitude.

« Bien, ce cerf ne va pas se faire tout seul ! Parce que si c’était le cas, ce serait véritablement terrifiant ! » poursuivit-il en éclatant de rire.

Je ne pus m’empêcher de lui sourire.

« Ça sera une œuvre magnifique, j’en suis persuadée.  
— Oh oui, je suis convaincu que ce sera merveilleux. Au fait… »

Il se tourna une fois dans l’embrasure de la porte pour me regarder avec un grand sourire.

« Essayez de ne pas errer ce soir, ma très chère. Je vais être occupé.  
— « Errer » Monsieur ? Comment cela ? »

Mais il se contenta de faire volte-face sans répondre.

« Reposez-vous bien. » souffla-t-il avant de disparaître au sous-sol.

J’avais la désagréable impression qu’il avait coupé court à la discussion. Je finis de tout nettoyer avant d’aller me coucher. Je me blottis contre sa veste ensanglantée et soupirai longuement. J’étais heureuse et épuisée. Je ne pouvais m’empêcher de penser à M. Alastor et au tendre baiser qu’il avait posé sur mon front. Je pouvais considérer cela comme un baiser. Après tout, ses lèvres s’étaient pressées contre ma peau. J’étouffai un petit rire. J’étais excitée comme une enfant.

Je l’aimais. J’aimais tout de lui. Son sourire, son intelligence, son amour pour la musique et combien il était attentionné avec moi. Et en tant qu’une personne optimiste, j’espérai qu’il me rendrait la pareille un jour. De plus, j’avais été prête à lui confier mes sentiments deux fois ce soir, sur les conseils de Vaggie.

Mais je n’avais pas osé. J’aurais eu l’impression de profiter de sa situation. Il était fatigué, affamé et vulnérable. Lui dire une chose pareille dans un moment de faiblesse n’aurait fait que le mettre mal à l’aise. Et c’est tout ce que je ne devais pas faire si je voulais gagner des points.

Mais j’étais heureuse. J’avais pu le toucher et le magnétisme que j’avais senti entre nous était si palpable à cet instant que mes pensées obscènes me firent rougir. Cela avait été une rare occasion de m’imprégner de la chaleur de sa peau, et cela m’avait donné des frissons. J’espérai pouvoir recommencer un jour. Mais pas une seule fois, plusieurs fois. J’avais l’impression que mes doigts étaient devenus demandeur du toucher de sa peau nue.

Je fermai les yeux et succombai à Morphée.

Je fis un rêve terrible. Beaucoup trop réel. Et le plus angoissant est que je ne pus dire si tout cela était un souvenir ou une simple fantaisie.

J’étais petite, au manoir Magne, dans la salle des trophées de papa. J’observai les têtes d’animaux qu’il ramenait de ses voyages pour compléter sa collection, ma poupée de chiffon préférée entre les mains. C’était une poupée complètement noire, en forme de petit diable, avec des cornes à rayures blanches, un nœud papillon rose et des boutons en guise d’yeux. Je l’avais appelé Little Devil et il était mon préféré depuis des années.

Soudain, quelqu'un m’avait pris Little Devil des mains. La silhouette familière d’une femme s’était dressée devant moi, levant la poupée au niveau de son visage, hors de ma portée.

« Tu ne devrais plus jouer avec ces poupées à ton âge Charlotte ! avait-elle déclaré.  
— Rends-le moi, tante Magda ! avais-je crié en sautant pour tenter d’atteindre sa main.  
— Comment peux-tu jouer avec quelque chose d’aussi impie et païen que ça ? avait-elle continué en regardant Little Devil avec dégoût.  
— Papa me l’a donné !  
— Tu ne devrais pas être surprise Magda, avait soudain tonnée la voix d’oncle Miguel dans mon dos. Les choses dans son genre ne jouent qu’avec des ordures comme cela. »

Depuis le plus loin dont je me souvienne, oncle Miguel avait toujours semblé dégoûté par ma présence. Il était l’être le plus répugnant que je n’avais jamais connu.

« Je ne suis pas une « chose » ! avais-je hurlé pour la énième fois. Je m’appelle Charlotte !  
— Charlotte est morte depuis longtemps ! » avait-il crié en se penchant vers moi.

J’avais fondu en larme. Je voulais que maman et papa viennent m’aider. Mon oncle et ma tante m’effrayaient et me maltraitaient à chaque fois que je me retrouvais seule avec eux. Je ne sus jamais ce que j’avais fait pour mériter de tels traitements, comme si j’étais maudite.

« Ce genre de choses devraient rester en enfer, là où elles appartiennent. » avait-il déclaré avec colère.

Il avait ensuite récupéré Little Devil avant de la lancer dans les flammes qui crépitaient dans la cheminée.

« NON ! » avais-je crié.

Je m’étais figée de stupeur avant de crier encore plus fort. Je m’étais effondrée sur le sol. Mes yeux me brulaient alors que je continuais de crier, des cris puissants. Comme une grande cassure dans ma poitrine. Le verre de la fenêtre avait ensuite volé en éclat et les têtes d’animaux s’étaient toutes décrochées des murs, se brisant en tombant au sol. 

Tout était devenu noir et l’environnement avait changé.

J’étais de retour dans cette cabane en bois, petite et froide avec ces trois hommes qui avaient tenté de me violer il y avait deux ans de cela.

Je pus sentir les coups dans mon dos, aussi vifs que ce jour-là. Leurs respirations étaient irrégulières alors qu’ils levaient les mains pour m’administrer les coups suivants. Ils m’avaient demandé de me déshabiller alors que j’étais face au mur tandis qu’ils continuaient de me battre avec un fouet et des bâtons.

J’avais eu envie de mourir. La douleur était trop forte. J’avais serré les dents en pleurant de désespoir, tandis que mes blessures saignaient de plus en plus.

J’étais terrifiée, tout me faisait mal et je sentais l’humidité de mon sang se répandre dans mon dos.

Et soudain, les coups s’étaient arrêtés.

Était-ce fini ?

« Viens ici, salope. » avait ordonné l’un d’entre eux alors qu’il m’attrapait par les cheveux pour me retourner avant de me mettre à genoux devant eux.

Je les avais vu commencer à retirer leurs salopettes. J’étais en panique totale.

Non, pas ça ! PAS ÇA !

Je sentais le désespoir vibrer sous ma peau. Personne n’allait m’aider. Personne n’allait me sauver de la profanation qu’allaient m’infliger ces hommes. J’étais à leur merci, jusqu’à ma mort que j’avais deviné imminente.

La répulsion que m’inspirait ces hommes m’avait conduite à pouvoir faire une seule chose :

Crier.

C’était juste un cri, mais viscéral et puissant. Il m’avait brûlé la gorge et même mes yeux. C’était un « non » de tout mon corps. C’était comme un cri de bête, cachée au fond de mon âme. Mon cri les avait fait chanceler jusqu’à ce qu’ils tombent en arrière pour se boucher les oreilles. Et c’est alors que, sans chercher à comprendre ce qu’il venait de se passer, je m’étais précipitée vers la porte pour m’enfuir, nue dans la neige. J’avais couru le plus vite possible. Je ne voulais pas mourir comme ça, dans cet endroit sordide. Je n’avais même pas relevé la douleur de la neige sur ma peau qui semblait être comme des milliers d’aiguilles dans mon épiderme. J’avais juste couru, priant pour trouver quelqu'un pour m’aider.

Quelqu'un.

Qui que ce soit.

Et c’est alors que je l’avais vu.

À quelques distances de moi, dans sa tenue de chasse, debout dans la neige, avec son sourire incomparable et son fusil dans son dos.

Mon bien aimé M. Alastor.

J’avais couru vers lui sans me poser de question.

Je me réveillai au son familier du réveil. Je transpirai et sentis mon cœur battre sous mes tempes. Je m’assis sur le bord du lit, mon vêtement collant à mon corps humide. J’essayai d’apaiser ma respiration pour retrouver mon calme. Tout était encore très confus dans ma tête.

Quel rêve… Je touchai mon visage et sentis que des larmes avaient séché sur mes joues. Mes yeux me brûlaient toujours. Je me levai pour me débarbouiller la figure avec le bol d’eau posé sur la commode. Je m’habillai ensuite pour descendre à la cuisine.

L’odeur du café atteignit alors mon nez et je me rendis compte que la lumière de la cuisine était déjà allumée. M. Alastor était là, une tasse fumante entre ses mains. Il se tourna joyeusement vers moi.

« Bonjour, ma très ch… ! » s’exclama-t-il avant de se stopper soudainement.

Il me regarda, abasourdi, sans perde son sourire. Je me sentis immédiatement nerveuse.

« Est-ce que j’ai quelque chose sur le visage ? » demandai-je en me touchant les joues.

Il se précipita vers moi et me prit par les épaules. Il me scanna attentivement. Il était si proche de moi que je pus me sentir rougir. Après quelques secondes sans bouger, son regard fixé sur moi, il pencha la tête en s’écartant de moi. Il posa une main sous son menton, prit en pleine réflexion.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Monsieur ? » répétai-je d’un ton nerveux.

Il ôta ses lunettes pour en essuyer les verres avec le mouchoir que je lui avais rendu.

« Tout va bien ma chère, répliqua-t-il gaiement. Je pense qu’il est temps pour moi de changer de lunettes. »

Il se rassit sur sa chaise pour continuer son petit déjeuner, comme si de rien n’était. Je fronçai les sourcils mais préférai ne poser aucune question. Peut-être que le manque de sommeil de M. Alastor lui faisait-il imaginer des choses.

Je me versai une tasse de café et m’assis à côté de lui. Mon corps était endolori et toujours épuisé, mais je me forçai à rester éveillée.

« Comment vont vos blessures ? questionnai-je en me tournant vers lui.  
— Très bien doc’ ! dit-il avec un grand sourire. Je peux attester que je serai de nouveau comme neuf en un rien de temps ! »

Je ris.

« Heureuse de savoir que je vous ai été utile. Avez-vous travaillé toute la nuit ?  
— Exact. J’ai finalement décidé de simplement mettre sa tête sur un mur. La viande doit encore être séché pour être conservée. Je l’ai laissée, coupée en lanières, sur une plaque dans le four. Puis-je compter sur vous pour cela ?  
— Bien sûr ! Je vais m’en occuper. »

Je baillai et il se mit à rire.

« Trois heures de sommeil ne vous ont pas suffi ? plaisanta-t-il.  
— Apparemment non, murmurai-je en me frottant l’œil gauche.  
— La maison est impeccable, vous auriez pu dormir un peu plus ma chère.  
— Ne vous en faites pas Monsieur, dis-je en mettant du sucre dans ma tasse. Si j’avais continué à dormir, j’aurais dû affronter encore plus de cauchemars.  
— Oh… Les maux d’un esprit agité… murmura-t-il. Était-ce un mauvais souvenir ou juste une projection d’une peur enfouie ? »

Je regardai longuement ma tasse de café avant de répondre.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment si c’était un souvenir. Tout était vraiment… étrange, dis-je en me concentrant. C’était un cauchemar de mon enfance, quand mon oncle avait brulé l’une de mes poupées préférées en la jetant dans la cheminée. Ce jour-là, quand j’avais commencé à pleurer, toutes les décorations murales de papa étaient tombées, d’un seul coup. »

M. Alastor me regarda avec intérêt.

« Je sais que ça semble fou. J’avais même oublié cet incident, expliquai-je nerveusement. Mais papa avait expliqué cela par un tremblement de terre soudain. De toute façon, il était impossible que je sois la cause de leur chute.  
— C’est une coïncidence intéressante, souffla-t-il en posant son menton sur le dos de sa main.  
— Puis le rêve a changé, et je me suis revue dans cette cabane, dans la forêt, battue par ces hommes. Et… La vérité… C’est que quelque chose de similaire s’était produit ce jour-là. Pendant qu’ils retiraient leurs combinaisons, j’avais crié, et mon cri avait semblé suffisant pour les étourdir et me permettre de m’enfuir. »

Je baissai mon regard. Étrangement, je me sentis coupable de ne jamais lui avoir raconté cela.

« J’ai oublié de vous raconter cette partie-là lors de notre rencontre, M. Alastor, dis-je tristement. C’est vraiment difficile à croire et c’est un souvenir que je ne garde qu’en partie. Alors je ne peux pas vraiment lui faire confiance.  
— Je doute que vous aviez très envie de me partager tous les détails de votre traumatisme en arrivant chez moi. Je n’en suis pas offensé, déclara-t-il en relevant les épaules.  
— De toute façon, ce n’étaient que des rêves, murmurai-je. Rien que des lubies de mon esprit dérangé.  
— Ce n’est pas un mal de s’intéresser parfois à ce que notre esprit nous montre dans nos rêves, protesta-t-il. Et de toute façon, ne pas dormir n’est pas toujours une option pour éviter les cauchemars. »

Je me demandai soudain pourquoi est-ce qu’il n’était pas allé se coucher la nuit dernière. Peut-être était-ce précisément parce qu’il n’avait pas envie de faire face aux cauchemars qui auraient suivis sa rencontre inopportune avec ce chien. J’aurai tellement aimé pouvoir lui demander. Mais la règle était simple : ne jamais poser de question.

Le petit-déjeuner se passa tranquillement. Je finis avant lui et lui préparai alors un copieux sandwich avec des lanières de viande séchée, du fromage de chèvre, de la tomate ainsi que de la laitue. Il fallait qu’il mange s’il voulait guérir vite.

La deuxième veste de travail de M. Alastor ayant été massacrée durant son attaque de la veille, il dû se rendre au travail avec une simple veste et m’indiquait qu’il serait en retard ce soir car il avait pour projet de passer chez Rosie avant de rentrer, afin de s’en acheter de nouvelles.

La matinée se passa très lentement. Tout le nettoyage quotidien ayant été fait la veille, je n’eus qu’à m’occuper de nourrir les animaux et de la viande qui séchait dans le four. Ce n’est que lorsque le piano arriva enfin à 12h15 que la journée reprit son rythme normal. Les transporteurs l’avaient déchargé du camion puis placés dans le salon avant de repartir, non sans se plaindre plusieurs fois de la localisation de notre maison.

C’était absolument merveilleux d’avoir un piano ici. Il était si majestueux, et il n’attendait que moi. J’allai directement chercher le désinfectant et un chiffon avant de me mettre au travail.

Je l’astiquai dans tous les coins et recoins, m’assurant de faire disparaître tous les restes d’Angel et de ses clients. Je me disciplinai pour m’éviter de penser à toutes les activités auxquelles ils avaient pu s’adonner autour cet instrument.

Cela pris plus de temps que prévu, mais une fois terminé, je savais qu’il était absolument propre. Je soupirai de satisfaction en allant me laver les mains.

Je récupérai ensuite un peu de viande séchée pour me préparer un déjeuner rapide et je passai le reste de l’après-midi à jouer du piano. Je me sentis libre et comblée. Je pouvais maintenant jouer de la musique dès que j’avais du temps libre. Il fallait absolument que je remercie M. Alastor pour cela, d’une manière ou d’une autre.

Je me détachai du clavier avec difficulté. Je devais respecter l’horaire du dîner et il était temps de se mettre à cuisiner. J’apportai un soin tout particulier au ragoût de chevreuil que j’avais décidé de préparer, utilisant les morceaux de venaison que je n’avais pas mis à sécher. Le plat allait être spectaculaire, j’en était absolument certaine. J’enlevai ensuite mon tablier pour mettre la table.

C’est alors que je l’entendis. Quelqu'un m’appelait. Mais c’était absolument impossible.

J’essayai de me concentrer de nouveau sur le dressage de la table mais je l’entendis encore, et plus fort cette fois. Cela ressemblait à un murmure dans le vent.

C’était la voix de M. Alastor.

« Charlotte… Venez, s’il vous plaît… Charlotte… »

C’était impossible. M. Alastor était parti ce matin et n’était pas encore rentré. Mais cette voix était la sienne, il n’y avait aucun doute.

Je quittai la cuisine et me mis à tourner en rond dans la maison, cherchant l’origine de la voix.

« M. Alastor ? » appelai-je timidement.

Aucune réponse.

« Charlotte… Venez, s’il vous plaît… Charlotte… » répéta-t-il soudain.

Mes pas me conduisirent jusqu’à la porte du sous-sol que j’ouvris précautionneusement.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » insistai-je.

Mais seul le silence me répondit.

Je sentis ma curiosité me pousser à continuer. Je descendis l’escalier jusqu’à arriver à l’atelier de taxidermie, vide. La tête de cerf que M. Alastor avait arrangée était déjà écorchée et le moule qui la remplirait était déjà sur la table.

« Charlotte… »

Je sursautai en me retournant. La voix était plus nette et provenait clairement de là : de la chambre interdite de M. Alastor. Je savais qu’il était impossible qu’il soit là. Je savais que j’enfreignais une règle très importante mais ma curiosité de savoir d’où provenait cette voix fut la plus forte. J’étais comme ensorcelée par ce chant de sirène. Je posai ma main sur la poignée.

« M. Alastor ? dis-je d’une voix à peine audible. Puis-je entrer ?  
— Charlotte… »

J’ouvris alors la porte.

Mais il n’était pas là.

La pièce était petite. Une cheminée allumée, étrangement, me permis d’admirer les environs grâce à la lumière des flammes. Mais bizarrement, ces dernières ne réchauffaient en rien les lieux, malgré la petitesse de la pièce. Les murs étaient jalonnés d’étagères où s’entassaient toutes sortes de pots. Je regardai avec horreur les globes oculaires, les fœtus d’animaux, les dents, les ongles qu’ils contenaient, les autres renfermant des herbes, des dizaines et dizaines d’espèces différentes. Au plafond, étaient suspendues plusieurs étranges petites poupées, assemblées avec ce qui semblait être de la peau et transpercées d’aiguilles.  
Partout sur le sol et les murs étaient peints d’étranges symboles. Ils ne ressemblaient en rien à des lettres de l’alphabet ou à des hiéroglyphes que je connaissais par les livres de mon père. Et juste devant la cheminée était tracé un grand cercle décoré de formes complexes, peint avec ce que je devinais être du sang.  
Mais le plus frappant dans cette pièce était le bureau et la chaise qui trônaient au centre. Un cahier noir y était posé et était couvert de graffitis et d’écritures. Je les observai attentivement, n’osant pas avancer ma main. C’était l’écriture de M. Alastor. L’intérieur était composé de pages volantes, jaunies et très usées, appartenant sûrement à un vieux livre en latin que je ne connaissais pas. Et à l’extrémité du bureau, j’aperçus une autre petite poupée aux cheveux blonds, posée dans un tas de sel.

Je ne pus m’empêcher de me sentir fautive de me trouver ici, comme si j’envahissais l’espace personnel de M. Alastor. J’étais sur le point de tourner les talons quand j’entendis de nouveau sa voix. Mais cette fois, elle sembla se séparer en plusieurs timbres, comme avec un écho.

« Charlotte… Charlotte… »

Je me retournai et cherchai la source de cette voix. Mais il n’y avait personne d’autre que moi ici.

Je me dirigeai de nouveau vers le bureau et regardai le cahier. Les pages semblaient murmurer mon nom.

C’était fou ! Comment pouvais-je entendre une voix provenant d’une feuille de papier ?

Je détournai mon regard et me réprimandai d’avoir enfreint une règle très importante pour une chose aussi stupide.

Dans mon geste, mes yeux se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur la poupée.

Elle était si petite, semblait si fragile.

« Tu ne devrais pas être seule dans un endroit pareil. » pensai-je. 

Devrais-je… ?

Je savais qu’il ne fallait pas. Je savais que je n’en avais pas le droit. Mais le fis tout de même. J’attrapai la poupée et la sortis du tas de sel.

Immédiatement, le feu dans la cheminée changea de couleur, flammes prenant des teintes vertes qui semblaient vouloir sortir du foyer. Le cercle ensanglanté s’éclaira subitement et de grandes ombres en sortirent avant de commencer à se promener sur les murs en criant mon nom.

« CHARLOTTE. CHARLOTTE. CHARLOTTE. »

J’étais paralysée par la peur. Ces spectres n’arrêtaient pas de m’appeler. Je me couvris les oreilles en tentant de fuir la pièce. Mais avant que je ne puisse me mettre à courir, quelque chose m’attrapa la jambe et je tombai lourdement à plat ventre. La poupée vola hors de ma portée. La force étrange que je sentais me retenir commença à me traîner vers le cercle lumineux. Et, à ma grande horreur, je vis qu’un trou l’avait remplacé et il commença à s’étendre sur le sol, un vent venu de nulle part s’engouffrant à l’intérieur avec violence.

« CHARLOTTE. ÂME VIERGE. VIENS AVEC NOUS. »

Je criai de désespoir. La température de la pièce avec drastiquement chuté. Je n’avais rien à quoi me retenir et je grattai le sol en essayant de me remettre debout. En vain. Ce trou allait m’avaler.

« JE VOUS EN PRIE ! QUELQU'UN ! M. ALASTOR, AIDEZ-MOI !!! » criai-je de toutes mes forces.

Soudain, je sentis quelque chose tirer sur mon avant-bras, dans la direction opposée à laquelle le spectre qui me tenait la jambe. Mais personne n’était là. Je vis simplement une longue ombre s’étendre sur la porte d’entrée. Elle avait d’énormes bois de cerf et des yeux rouges luisant, semblables à des cadrans de radio. Elle tirait fort pour me ramener vers elle, mais les autres ombres gagnaient du terrain.

Je sentis mes pieds basculer dans le trou et je me mis à pleurer de désespoir.

J’étais sur le point de mourir. Et peut-être que quelque chose pire que la mort m’attendait là où ces spectres souhaitaient m’emmener. Je ne voulais pas dire au revoir à cette vie, c’était trop tôt. Je ne voulais pas que les choses s’achèvent ainsi, c’était trop injuste. Si je mourais maintenant, je ne pourrais jamais le revoir. Et je devais encore lui dire à quel point je l’aimais !

Et soudain, aussi vite qu’un éclair dans la nuit, il apparut.

M. Alastor venait d’accourir dans la pièce. Il s’accroupit avec urgence à côté de moi et d’un mouvement rapide, il sortit du sel d’un paquet qu’il avait apporté et dessina un cercle autour de nous. La pression sur ma jambe disparue en un instant et je me jetai désespérément dans les bras de M. Alastor. Il me serra fort contre lui en se relevant, son bras entourant mon corps.

Les spectres continuaient de tourner autour de nous. Ils semblaient furieux.

« DONNE-LA NOUS ALASTOR. ELLE N’EST PLUS SOUS TA PROTECTION ! REMETS-LA-NOUS !  
— Je pense qu’il y a un malentendu messieurs, dit-il en relevant la tête sans perdre son sourire. Je sais qu’elle est d’une délicatesse rare, mais je ne peux pas vous permettre de l’approcher. Vous avez ma parole, je continuerai de vous indemniser généreusement, comme je l’ai fait jusqu’à présent. »

Je le regardai, stupéfaite. Son sourire imperturbable était toujours dessiné sur ses lèvres, mais je pouvais lire de la nervosité dans son regard. La raffermit sa prise sur mes épaules alors que je me serrai davantage contre lui. Les spectres n’avaient toujours répondu et M. Alastor se décida à reprendre la parole.

« Messieurs, j’ai respecté toutes les conditions que vous m’aviez donné, j’ai suivi toutes vos directives. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous acharnez à vouloir prendre la vie de cette demoiselle. Des âmes de criminels contre la sienne, c’était notre marché et je suis un homme de parole ! »

Les ombres s’agitèrent de nouveau autour de nous, hurlant et chuchotant dans une langue qui m’était totalement inconnue.

« NOUS NE VOULONS PLUS ATTENDRE. »

M. Alastor se pencha sur moi.

« Très chère, vous feriez mieux de leur dire de partir, chuchota-t-il d’une voix pressante.  
— Quoi … ? »

Le vent s’intensifia soudainement. Je m’accrochai à M. Alastor, poings et dents serrés. J’avais peur mais si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour arrêter ce cauchemar, je devais au moins tenter.

Je me retournai et me redressai légèrement. Le vent ébouriffait brutalement mes cheveux.

« Allez-vous-en… » bégayai-je.

Aucune réponse.

« J’ai dit, allez-vous-en ! » affirmai-je un peu plus fort.

Le vent soufflait toujours et les spectres poursuivaient leur ronde autour de nous, sourds à mes ordres.

Je sentis alors une étrange chaleur, comme une brûlure, envahir ma poitrine, remontant jusqu’à ma gorge et mes yeux. Je ressentis le besoin puissant de renvoyer ces spectres de là où ils venaient.

« VOUS NE M’AVEZ PAS ENTENDU ?! ALLEZ-VOUS-EN !!! » hurlai-je d’une voix que je ne reconnus pas, autoritaire et puissante.

La puissance de mon cri secoua la pièce et de nombreux spectres filèrent se réfugier dans le gouffre toujours ouvert devant la cheminée, dérangées et effrayées par ce bruit soudain. Les dernières ombres restantes firent un dernier tour, menaçantes.

« ALASTOR. TU NE SERAS PAS EN MESURE DE LA PROTÉGER POUR TOUJOURS. NOUS NOUS CONTENTERONS DE NOTRE MARCHÉ JUSQU’À CE QUE TU NE SOIS PLUS EN MESURE DE REMPLIR TA PART. ET ALORS, ELLE VIENDRA AVEC NOUS. »

Puis, dans un dernier mouvement brusque, toutes les ombres revinrent dans le trou avec des cris et des gémissements. Le gouffre se referma aussitôt et le vent cessa. Le feu vert disparu à son tour, ne laissant à la place des flammes que des braises rougeâtres.

Je tombai à genoux, soutenue par M. Alastor. Mes jambes tremblaient. Il prit quelques secondes avant de se relever.

Il quitta le cercle de sel pour ramasser les papiers qui avaient volés au sol afin de les remettre en ordre sur le bureau.

Il était debout, dos à moi, et j’étais incapable de voir son expression.

« Vous ne devriez pas être ici. » chuchota M. Alastor.

Je crus l’entendre de soupirer, mais j’ignorais si c’était d’agacement ou de soulagement. Il sortit de nouveau du sel du sac pour en faire un nouveau monticule de sel sur le bureau. Il récupéra ensuite la poupée et la remit au centre du tas de sel.

Il s’appuya ensuite contre le meuble, la tête baissée.

« Je vous avais dit de ne jamais entrer dans cette pièce ma chère. » répéta-t-il avant de se retourner, toujours souriant.

J’hyperventilai toujours sur le sol. Malgré le calme de sa voix, je sentis de la colère dans ses paroles. Je me sentais prise au piège, comme une souris dans une souricière.

Qui était vraiment cet homme ? Pourquoi ces spectres avaient-ils obéi à ma parole ? Qu’était-il arrivé ?

M. Alastor fit quelques pas en avant, tendant sa main vers moi, mais je m’éloignai de lui, paniquée. De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur mes joues.

« Oh ma chère, est-ce de la peur que je vois dans vos yeux ? » dit-il avec un sourire serré.

Il se pencha de nouveau pour tenter de caresser ma joue mais j’écartai subitement sa main. Je tremblai de peur.

« Êtes-vous un sorcier ? demandai-je, la voix tremblante. Pouvez-vous vraiment parler à ces spectres ? Avez-vous… ? » mais je manquai de salive pour continuer.

Il se redressa pour me regarder avec hauteur, sans que son sourire ne faiblisse.

« V-Vous leur offrez des sacrifices humains… ? questionnai-je d’une petite voix.  
— Pensez-vous vraiment qu’il soit nécessaire de poser la question trésor ? » demanda-t-il avec flegme.

Sans attendre ma réponse, il se dirigea vers la cheminée, déposant quelques bûches dans l’âtre avant de claquer des doigts d’un geste élégant. Le feu grandit d’un seul coup, comme s’il reprenait son souffle.

« C’est mieux ainsi. » murmura-t-il.

Son ombre s’allongea anormalement sur le sol et glissa le long du mur, comme si elle pouvait se mouvoir par une volonté propre. Elle se tenait là, ses yeux brillants dirigés vers moi, un sourire macabre laissant entrevoir de longues dents acérées sur le visage. Cette fois-ci, l’ombre avait perdu ses bois de cerf. Comprenant que je ne rêvai pas, je couvris ma bouche pour étouffer un cri d’horreur.

M. Alastor se tourna pour me regarder. Il était toujours debout, ses mains dans son dos. Tout en lui dégageait une supériorité calme, comme lorsque quelqu'un était en plein contrôle de la situation.

Puis soudain, tout s’éclaira dans mon esprit. Les meurtres en série. Ses absences prolongées. Tout ce qu’il venait de se passer. Cette drôle de poupée avec des cheveux blonds.

« C’est vous… C’est vous le tueur qu’ils recherchent ! soufflai-je avec le peu de force qu’il me restait. Vous êtes The Vigilante… »

Il sourit sinistrement sans chercher à nier.

« Et vous avez… Vous avez utilisé…  
— Leur corps putrides pour des rituels occultes ? continua-t-il en haussant les épaules, sans perdre son sang-froid. Evidemment ma chère. Croyez-moi, sans un peu d’aide de l’au-delà, je n’aurais jamais pu devenir celui que je suis aujourd’hui. »

Il lança un regard complice à son ombre dont le sourire s’élargit davantage.

« Être capable de contrôler les ombres est très utile pour empêcher une personne de s’échapper, dit-il d’un ton naturel. Attraper l’ombre de la victime la laisse immobile sur le sol, ce qui me permets d’accomplir calmement mon travail. Mais ce n’est pas parce qu’ils ne peuvent pas courir qu’ils ne peuvent pas crier. C’est pour cela que je m’adonne à leur coudre les lèvres, afin qu’ils n’attirent pas l’attention. »

Il se dirigea vers l’une des étagères et prit une des poupées réassemblées. Désormais, je n’avais plus aucun doute sur le fait que les dents, les yeux et les ongles dans les bocaux appartenaient à ses victimes.

« Les rituels avec des yeux et des cœurs de cerf, bien qu’ils soient les animaux les plus nobles de cette terre, n’ont pas assez de qualités magiques, murmura-t-il en examinant la poupée. J’ai pu faire toute sorte d’expériences avec différents animaux durant des années, et en utilisant des cerfs, j’ai pu obtenir des résultats plus ou moins convenables. »

Il remit la poupée à sa place et me regarda en souriant.

« Mais bien sûr, tout cela était avant que je ne vous rencontre chère Charlotte, déclara-t-il. Le jour de notre rencontre, j’ai pu abattre trois hommes avec une excuse valable. »

Il me fit un clin d’œil en disant cela.

« Pendant la nuit, j’ai quitté la maison, retrouvé leur dépouille, enlevé leurs yeux, leurs dents et leurs cœurs avant de jeter leurs corps dans la rivière. Mes petits cadeaux ont énormément plu aux être de l’au-delà qui m’ont alors donné le pouvoir de contrôler mon ombre à volonté, sans avoir besoin d’user d’aucun sort. Elle est depuis lors devenue une alliée précieuse. »

L’ombre plana sur les murs de la pièce avant de glisser sur le sol jusqu'à toucher la mienne. Je me sentis soudain perdre le contrôle de mon corps. Je ne pouvais plus bouger mes pieds et mes bras étaient comme gelés. Son ombre avait enserré la mienne et j’étais maintenant paralysée. Je paniquai lorsque M. Alastor s’approcha de moi avec un regard hautain. Mes yeux le fixaient avec terreur.

« Les choses ont été relativement calmes pendant un temps, mais ils ont commencé à me demander des sacrifices humains de plus en plus fréquemment. Et évidemment, je n’avais aucun scrupule à leur offrir ce qu’ils voulaient avec toutes les récompenses qu’il y avait à la clé ! Ainsi que tout le choix que j’avais et ai encore à ma disposition ! » déclara-t-il en écartant les bras de manière spectaculaire.

Je ne pouvais toujours pas bouger. L’ombre de M. Alastor me fixait avec ses grands yeux brillants.

« Des criminels à profusion ! s’exclama-t-il joyeusement. Une abondance de monstres à ma merci, les honnêtes gens qui se sentent plus en sécurité et moi qui deviens puissant ! Tout le monde y gagne ! »

Il prit une profonde inspiration et soupira de satisfaction.

« Mais malheureusement, un petit problème est survenu… Ils vous ont remarqué. »

Les cheveux de ma nuque se hérissèrent quand il se pencha vers moi pour caresser mon visage. Son visage était près du mien, et même s’il n’avait pas cessé de sourire, je pus jurer voir de la tristesse dans ses yeux.

« Une vierge à l’âme pure qui rôde dans la maison… Ils jubilaient à chaque fois qu’ils vous sentaient vous déplacer et venir dans l’atelier, murmura-t-il. Et je vais être honnête avec vous ma chère Charlotte. Au début, je vous avais gardé avec moi au cas où d’autres hommes se mettent à votre recherche, afin de pouvoir les tuer à leur tour, mais personne n’est jamais venu, malgré des semaines à attendre. »

Il se pencha près de mon oreille.

« Alors vous sacrifier afin d’obtenir plus de pouvoir était devenue une solution envisageable. »

Mon esprit se figea. J’écarquillai les yeux avec horreur. Allait-il… ? M’aurait-il sacrifié pour cela ? Ma tête me tournait furieusement.

Il soupira et se redressa.

« Je vous ai demandé de ne jamais venir ici pour que vous fassiez exactement le contraire : vous seriez venue ici, poussée par la curiosité, comme aujourd’hui. Ainsi, je n’aurais pas eu à vous tuer de mes mains, avoua-t-il avec désinvolture. Mais j’ai été surpris par votre grande fidélité. Vous m’avez obéi et n’êtes jamais venu fouiner ici. Et aujourd’hui que vous m’avez désobéi, il était trop tard. »

Il soupira en secouant sa tête avec résignation.

« I-Ils ont utilisé votre voix, Monsieur… murmurai-je, sentant que je devais justifier ce faux pas.  
— Oh oui, c’est un très vieux tour. Vous devriez avoir honte de vous être faite avoir de la sorte ma chère. »

Il me regarda avec insistance, les mains dans le dos.

« Vous n’avez plus rien à craindre, ils n’essayeront plus de vous prendre ma chère. Je vous apprécie trop pour les laissez vous arracher à moi, dit-il. J’aime votre compagnie, et ce serait un grand malheur de vous perdre. »

À un autre moment, la veille, même encore une heure avant, entendre ces mots auraient été mon plus grand bonheur. Savoir qu’il se souciait de moi, savoir qu’il tenait à moi plus que je ne l’avais imaginé, savoir qu’il aimait vivre avec moi, j’aurais été euphorique, extatique, et j’aurais alors accepté tout ce qu’il m’aurait demandé, je me serais complètement abandonnée à lui, corps et âme. Mais maintenant, savoir que mon M. Alastor bien-aimé était un tueur en série entachait ce beau tableau.

« Vous devriez être flattée trésor. Seule ma mère a eu le privilège de se frayer un chemin jusqu’à mon cœur. Quoique… Mon fusil peut-être aussi. »

Il éclata de rire. Je savais qu’il voulait alléger l’atmosphère. Puis il regarda le cercle ensanglanté tracé devant la cheminée avec un faible sourire.

« Vous n’êtes jamais venu ici durant tout ce temps, et ils étaient de moins en moins satisfaits. Je leur répétais sans arrêt que ce n’était qu’une question de temps, que vous finiriez par venir ici de votre propre chef. »

Il fit volte-face pour me tourner le dos.

« Et si au début je ne faisais que jouer un peu avec vous, j’ai fini par apprécier votre compagnie et les choses se sont compliquées. Je ne voulais plus vous offrir en sacrifice, mais j’avais promis votre âme. Alors j’ai dû changer mes plans. »

Il se dirigea vers la poupée blonde sur le bureau.

« J’ai passé un marché avec eux : Des sacrifices humains pour sauver votre âme. Tout pour ne pas vous tuer. »

Il caressa la tête de la poupée du bout des doigts et je jurai qu’à cet instant, je pus le sentir me toucher. Je réalisai alors que cette petite figurine me représentait.

« Ils n’aiment pas du tout quand je fais ce cercle de sel. Cette poupée faite avec vos cheveux coupés empêche les démons de s’en prendre à vous. Ils ne peuvent pas vous toucher, ni vous ni votre âme. Laissez-moi vous dire qu’ils sont très en colère. Et plus encore parce qu’ils sentent que le temps presse. Vous êtes en train de mûrir et la pureté de votre âme à laquelle ils aspirent est en danger. »

Il fit une pause.

« Et si je n’avais pas reconstitué une partie du grimoire et fait mes sacrifices, ils auraient déjà essayé de me tuer. Parce que je suis celui qui met en danger votre pureté, Charlotte. »

Il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers moi.

« Je pensais qu’avec cette poupée dans le tas de sel, vous seriez en sécurité. Mais je n’avais pas compté sur le fait qu’ils vous appelleraient directement pour vous la faire soustraire à sa protection magique et leur permettre d’ouvrir le portail. »

Il soupira.

« Sans la protection du sel, vous ne seriez plus ici, mais là où ils ne peuvent pas consommer votre âme. Comme vous l’avez vu, ils ont essayé de vous entraîner entièrement dans l’autre monde, ce qui veut dire que votre corps aussi les intéresse. »

Son calme presque froid face à la possibilité que je perdre mon âme aux mains de ces démons fit dresser une nouvelle fois les cheveux de ma nuque.

« En bref, je vous ai sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. »

Il s’inclina devant moi, l’air satisfait.

« De rien mon cœur. »

Il fit un signe de main et son ombre s’éloigna de la mienne. Je me sentis de nouveau maitresse de mes membres, mais je n’avais plus la force de courir. Je ne pus que couvrir mon visage de mes mains et commençai à trembler. Tout cela ne pouvait qu’être qu’un cauchemar.

« De quoi avez-vous peur trésor ? demanda-t-il doucement. Je suis désolé pour la grossièreté de mon ombre. Mais si je ne vous avais pas contrainte à rester ici, vous auriez sûrement refusé de m’écouter avant de vous enfuir. »

Je cachais toujours mon visage de mes mains. Je ne savais plus quoi penser ou ressentir. C’était trop d’informations d’un seul coup, beaucoup trop de choses qui détruisaient l’image que j’avais de M. Alastor. Il était The Vigilante, le meurtrier de la ville. Les spectres ont fui sous mon commandement. De quoi parlait ce fameux grimoire ? Combien de temps avait-il prévu de me protéger avant de m’offrir à ces monstres ?

Je me sentais trahie. J’étais apeurée à l’idée qu’il aurait pu me laisser mourir aux mains de ces spectres mais si reconnaissante qu’il m’ait protégé durant tout ce temps. Je sentais que toute l’image parfaite que j’avais de lui, que j’avais construite timidement depuis deux ans, était en train de s’effondrer. Et là encore, je me sentais honteuse parce que malgré tout, je ne pouvais pas m’empêcher de l’aimer de tout mon cœur.

Il soupira d’exaspération en constatant que je ne le regardais toujours pas.

« Cela vous rassure-t-il si je vous dis que je ne tue que des criminels et des violeurs ? demanda-t-il en se penchant vers moi. Ils ne manqueront à personne, croyez-moi. Ce n’étaient que des évadés de justice, des êtres lamentables aux yeux de Dieu. Des hommes et des femmes écœurants, parfaitement conscient de tout le mal qu’ils avaient causé ici-bas. »

Je découvris mon visage pour le regarder.

« Et surtout, je ne tuerai jamais des innocents, comme des enfants, bien que leurs âmes soient quelque chose dont ces démons raffolent. Ces gens-là ne font pas partie de mon code d’éthique. »

C’était presque comme s’il se cherchait des excuses. Mais c’était totalement inutile. Ce qu’il faisait ou non n’était après tout pas mon affaire. Il était mon employeur et j’étais sa gouvernante. L’écart entre nos positions me sauta au visage.

J’essuyai mes larmes avec mon avant-bras et pris une profonde inspiration avant d’ouvrir la bouche.

« M. Alastor, je ne suis que votre employée. Ce que vous faites ne me regarde pas, dis-je d’une petite voix en regardant le sol. Je m’en tiendrai à ce que vous venez de me dire et garderai pour moi votre secret. Je veillerai à ce que personne ne découvre vos… activités.  
— Oh, je pense qu’il faudra bien plus que ça pour garder ce secret ma chère. » déclara-t-il.

Je pris plusieurs inspirations avant de continuer.

« En fin de compte, vous contribuez à rendre la justice. Et cela semble être apprécié en ville. Vous êtes le héros des anarchiques. »

Il me regarda, les yeux plissés, comme s’il essayait de peser la véracité de mes paroles.

Finalement, il me tendit sa main et je la saisis pour me relever après un instant de flottement. Nous étions maintenant face à face.

« Avec votre permission Monsieur, je vais aller m’occuper du dîner. Vous devez avoir faim, soufflai-je d’un ton monotone en me tournant vers la porte, mais il me barra la route.  
— Je peux le faire moi-même. Après tout, c’est moi qui vous ai appris à cuisiner. »

Je ne pouvais toujours pas le regarder. Je ne voulais pas penser. Je voulais aller me coucher et me persuader que tout cela n’était qu’un rêve. Tout oublier, tout.

J’ignore combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi, face à face, dans un silence tendu.

Soudain, je le sentis passer sa main dans ma nuque. Je pensais qu’il allait me caresser les cheveux comme il en avait l’habitude mais au lieu de cela, il me rapprocha de lui jusqu’à ce que mon front se pose sur sa poitrine. Je me laissai faire sans protester.

« Êtes-vous triste ma chère ? questionna-t-il avec une note d’intrigue ludique dans sa voix.  
— Non.  
— Je sens que vous avez perdu votre entrain.  
— Il reviendra Monsieur. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Je fermai les yeux alors que je sentis ma tête recommencer à tourner. J’étais totalement abasourdie par tout ce qu’il venait de se passer et le fait d’être si proche de lui ne m’aidait en rien. Son parfum de chêne, de café et de sang emplissait mon nez. Je n’entendais rien d’autre que sa respiration lente et les battements de son cœur que je sentais contre ma joue. Sa main, toujours dans ma nuque, me caressait tendrement les cheveux. À peine une heure auparavant, j’aurais tout donné pour me retrouver comme cela avec lui.

« Nous avons un problème. » l’ai-je entendu dire tout à coup.

Je ne savais pas ce qu’il voulait dire. Et je ne voulais pas y penser. Je voulais juste remonter le temps et ne jamais être entrée dans cette pièce. J’aurais ignoré la fausse voix de M. Alastor qui m’avait conduite à découvrir des choses que je souhaitai maintenant ne pas connaître. J’aurais continué ma journée dans ma bienheureuse ignorance, j’aurais attendu son retour avec impatience, le dîner aurait été prêt et nous aurions eu mille sujets de conversation, comme d’habitude. J’aurais continué de vivre dans le simple bonheur de pouvoir me tenir à ses côtés.

« Cela me peinerait beaucoup si vous vous mettiez à me détester, Charlotte. » dit-il d’un ton sérieux, caressant toujours mes cheveux.

Je restai silencieuse. Malgré tout ce que je venais d’apprendre, il était encore toujours bien trop important pour moi. Il avait un accès total à mon cœur. Et c’est pourquoi cela me faisait autant de mal d’avoir appris toutes ces choses sur lui.

« Vous avez froid. »

Il se pencha légèrement, plongeant son visage dans le creux de mon épaule. Mon nez et mes lèvres étaient maintenant presque collés à sa jugulaire et mon menton reposait sur sa clavicule. Il posa son autre main dans le creux de mon dos et pressa ses lèvres contre mon oreille. Sa chaleur corporelle se mêla instantanément à la mienne.

C’était comme dans un rêve. L’avoir si près de moi, me serrant si fort. C’est lui qui avait voulu ça, et c’est lui qui voulait me garder près de lui. Et à cet instant, je voulais désespérément vivre dans le mensonge que rien n’avait changé dans notre vie jusque-là si parfaite.

Il avait fait des choses absolument horribles, mais après tout, il aidait les gens. Il avait eu de mauvaises intentions au début, mais les avait finalement abandonnés. Et il me serrait dans ses bras malgré le fait que j’étais un sacrifice facile pour les monstres de l’au-delà. Il se souciait de moi, et j’avais gagné ma place dans son cœur pourtant insaisissable.

Le bilan tomba soudainement. Je l’adorais toujours. Je l’aimais tout aussi intensément. Et cette nouvelle obscurité qui planait autour de lui n’avait pas atténué mes sentiments pour lui.

Était-ce mal ?

« Je ne pourrai jamais vous détester, M. Alastor. » murmurai-je alors d’une petite voix.

Je pus sentir la tension de son corps qui attendait ma réponse se relâcher quelque peu.

« Magnifique. » murmura-t-il, ravi.

Je fermai les yeux et me sentis tomber dans les ténèbres. Le crépitement des bûches dans la cheminée s’éloigna de plus en plus jusqu’à disparaître totalement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texte original : « El taxidermista » :  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578035/chapters/51446338
> 
> Ouah ! C’était long mais je suis contente du résultat !
> 
> Musique !  
> Call Me Darling - Ella Fitzgerald : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZvX-C_pMHQ4  
> Cette chanson était absolument PARFAITE pour accompagner le passage en question !
> 
> Au fait j’ai une page fan ! https://www.facebook.com/angelus.da.9/
> 
> Merci à la traductrice française :  
> @ Rimay89
> 
> Et l’artiste pour l’affiche originale :  
> @ yesiktz95
> 
> Couverture originale : https://twitter.com/yesiktz95/status/1251621104877056000?s=20  
> par Yesi Muñoz  
> https://twitter.com/yesiktz95
> 
> Suivez-moi sur Twitter :  
> https://twitter.com/AngelusM19  
> Retrouvez la traductrice française sur Wattpad !
> 
> Mon twitter :  
> @ AngelusM19


End file.
